


Deadly Nightshade

by savya398



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ivy is Lily's Sister, Poison Ivy is Harry's Mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savya398/pseuds/savya398
Summary: Lily and James weren't Harry's parents. They were his aunt and uncle. Petunia decides she shouldn't have to raise her freaky green nephew when his mother is perfectly capable of doing it herself. She tracks down her wayward sister who likes to dress up in costume and attack people with giant plants, and quickly washes her hands of the entire situation. Now, Gotham and Batman have a new young villain that they'll have to deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've had sitting around for YEARS! Recently I've pulled it back out, and decided to give it another try. I ended up writing over 40,000 words for it.

Harry Potter knew he was different from other people even at the very young age of seven. It wasn’t just because his relatives constantly reminded him he was different, and they hated those differences. Harry knew he was different because he could understand plants.

For as long as he could remember he could communicate with plants. He could make them grow faster, stronger, and more beautiful. Once his Aunt Petunia realized what he was capable of she put him to work in her garden. It was a task Harry was more than happy to do as plants were the only friends he had at Privet Drive.

Despite the fact that Harry won his aunt first place in the neighborhood garden tournament every year neither of them ever spoke about Harry’s unique gift for plants. In fact anytime Harry tried to bring it up she snapped at him and sent him to his cupboard for asking questions.

His difference was further proven when his appearance began to change into something abnormal. He was around four years old when his aunt started having him help her in her garden. He spent long hours toiling in the sun, and his skin started to began to change until eventually he could no longer pass as a normal person.

Harry’s skin had turned a light green, and he grew plum colored freckles that splattered across his cheekbones, forehead, arms, chest, back, and legs in a spiral pattern. The speckling reminded him of some of the patterns that some of the deadlier but more beautiful flowers possessed.

It was soon after his skin turned green that they learned his skin was actually poisonous. Whenever his uncle or aunt grabbed him it made them nauseous and feel light headed. They eventually learned that direct contact with Harry’s skin was what was making them ill, and so they made sure to avoid any direct physical contact with him.

Due to his toxic green skin and deep purple flecks Harry was only allowed out in the backyard with it’s tall fence. The Dursleys would never risk their reputation with the neighbors by letting them get a glimpse of their freaky nephew. This also meant that Harry had to stay in his cupboard when company was over.

When it came time to start primary school Dudley was sent off to school while Harry had to stay behind. Little boys weren’t supposed to be green, and so he wasn’t allowed to go to school. He was stuck in the house with only his Aunt Petunia for company. He was stuck doing all of the household chores while she sat on the couch to watch her soap operas or read her romance novels.

At the very least Aunt Petunia did teach him how to read and do basic math but even that wasn’t for Harry’s benefit. It was only so that he could do Dudley’s homework for him. Dudley’s genius needed a break while he was at home. Harry learned what he could from Dudley’s homework.

Harry’s life was utterly predictable and monotonous. The routine Harry had come to expect in his life was disrupted one afternoon while his Aunt Petunia watched the news. A huge plant monster had tried to destroy a city in America, and the event had made international news. Normally, his aunt and uncle would change the channel when something they considered unnatural came on the tellie but this time his aunt had watched the news raptly.

Following the incident with the giant plant monster his Aunt Petunia had spent a lot of time on the phone arguing with people. Harry could never quite catch what the arguments were about or who his aunt was arguing with. His aunt made sure to send him from the room if she caught him listening.

Eventually the phone conversations died down, and things slowly returned to normal at Privet Drive. Until one day his aunt sat him down to hold a conversation with him. Harry was immediately wary of the situation. Aunt Petunia had never actually had a conversation with him. Unless yelling, commanding, and berating him could be considered a conversation.

“Listen closely, boy. I have to tell you something, and I don’t want to repeat myself,” Aunt Petunia glared fiercely at him.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia,” Harry agreed meekly.

“Good. I had two sisters. One was of them was your mother just not the one you think it is. My younger sister name’s was Lily. She married a boy named James Potter. She’s the one you believe to be your mother. But your real mother was my older sister, Ivy. I never saw the need to clarify it for you until now.

“Your mother, Ivy, went off to America to study plants for some reason I’ll never understand. Then Ivy got involved in some shady experiments, and we stopped hearing from her. Lily and our parents tried to reach out to her, and search for her but they weren’t able to find her. We didn’t hear anything about her for several years. Not until after our parents passed away, and Lily and I were contacted by the American authorities.

“They had found Ivy severely injured, and they needed to speak to her next of kin. She had been taken to a hospital after having been in some kind of accident, which caused her to fall into a coma. She had apparently been pregnant at the time, and was far enough along that the hospital had been able to safely deliver her baby. That baby was you.

“The doctors weren’t certain how long Ivy would be in a coma or if she would ever even come out of it. They needed a home for the baby while Ivy remained in her coma as there was no record of who your father was. Lily decided to take you in. She and her husband even ended up adopting you when we were informed that Ivy was never going to wake up. But only a year and a half later Lily and her husband died, and we were the only ones who were able to take you in.”

“So my mum and dad are really just my aunt and uncle like you and Uncle Vernon. My real mum is in a coma and you don’t know who my dad is?” Harry couldn’t quite believe this turn of events.

“Exactly, except it turns out Ivy, your real mother, did wake up from her coma. The plant attack that was on the news a few weeks ago proved it. The plant woman who caused the attack was Ivy. I’d recognize my sister anywhere even if she is green now. The accident she was in gave her unnatural powers, which must be where you got yours from. After some searching I was able to get in touch with her. She thought you were dead, and was very happy to find out you were alive. Ivy agreed to come pick you up. She should be here this afternoon.”

Harry just stared at his aunt. He couldn’t quite believe that this was actually happening. His mum and dad were actually his aunt and uncle. His real mum was alive, and she was coming to get him this very afternoon.

“So she’s like me?” Harry dared to ask.

“Yes, I’m sure you’ll get along wonderfully,” Aunt Petunia sniffed. “Now go pack your things so you’re ready to leave.”

“Yes, Aunt Petunia,” Harry raced to his cupboard to gather his few possessions in an old knapsack of Dudley’s he had filched from being tossed in the trash.

It didn’t take him long to pack. Harry was then left to anxiously await the arrival of his mother. He willed time to move faster but the clock hands didn’t move any quicker.

At around two o’clock a knock came to the door. Harry’s heart started racing as Aunt Petunia went to answer the door, and he had to wait in the living room.

“Hello, Petunia,” a lovely female voice greeted.

“Ivy,” Aunt Petunia’s voice was much more stilted.

Those were the only words the sisters spoke to one another. The door closed, and then Aunt Petunia and Harry’s mother were walking into the living room where he was waiting for them.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he got his first look at his birth mother.

She was as lovely as her voice. She was much prettier than his Aunt Petunia. His mother had long dark red hair that was curly like his own black locks. Her eyes were a deep emerald green that were almond shaped just like his. Her face was heart shaped but Harry was a little disappointed to discover that she had pale cream skin instead of green like his own. He thought Aunt Petunia said she had green skin like his.

She was dressed in a form fitting green dress and flat sandals. His mother was beautiful and made Aunt Petunia look even plainer standing next to her.

“Harry this is Ivy, your mother. Ivy this is Harry. Technically speaking, Lily and her husband named him Hawthorne to keep with the family tradition. However, they nicknamed him Harry, and we continued to use the nickname as Hawthorne was a bit too…odd,” Petunia announced.  

Harry was shocked. He hadn’t known his full name was actually Hawthorne!

“Hello, Harry. It is so wonderful to finally meet you,” his mother smiled warmly at him.

“You too,” Harry nervously smiled back, even though Harry hadn’t been waiting since he’d only just found out she existed this morning.

“You’re so handsome,” his mother moved forward and placed her hands on either side of Harry’s face.

Harry instantly jerked back.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I know it must be strange having a stranger touch you. We’ve only just met. I just couldn’t help myself. I’m so thrilled to meet you and know you’re alive. I’ve dreamed of this moment, and I never believed it would actually happen,” his mother breathed, her green eyes bright.

“Er, it’s not that. It’s my skin. I’m poisonous. I make people who touch me sick,” Harry glanced uncertainly at Aunt Petunia.

Harry expected his mother to recoil from him at the announcement like everyone else he’d ever come into contact with but instead she smiled. Then before his eyes his mother’s cream-colored skin turned a pale green like his own. She leaned down to his level once more.

“That’s okay, my little sprout, so am I,” she smiled warmly at him, and reached out to touch a pale green hand to his bare arm.

Harry smiled back. Before he could stop he threw himself forward to embrace his mother. She gripped him back just as tightly. For the first time in his life that he could remember someone was hugging him, and he felt what it must be like for someone to love him.

His mother loved him.

“I hate to break up this little reunion but Vernon will be home soon so you really must be going before he gets here,” Aunt Petunia tapped her foot impatiently.

“Still just as lovely as ever, Tuney,” his mother drawled releasing him from the hug only to tuck him against her side.

“At least I’m not a wanted criminal,” Aunt Petunia snapped, looking quite smug.

His mother chuckled.

Was she really a criminal? Aunt Petunia had mentioned that she was involved in the monster plant attack that had been on the news.

“I’m a protector of the Green. You wouldn’t understand. But I suppose I should thank you for returning my son to me. Not that you did it for anything beyond your own selfish reasons,” Ivy kept a protective arm around Harry while she glared at Aunt Petunia.

“We certainly couldn’t raise him. He becomes more freakish the older he gets,” Aunt Petunia hissed.

“Be careful with your words, Tuney. I’m feeling generous today. Don’t make me change my mind,” his mother threatened.

“I think you should leave, Ivy,” Aunt Petunia crossed her thin arms across her chest.

“As do I. Goodbye, Tuney, enjoy your life of mediocrity. Come along, my darling,” with her arm wrapped around his shoulder she guided him from the house.

Together the two of them exited the house, and didn’t look back.

Harry hadn’t gone out the front door in years, and he felt a moment of panic as they walked down the sidewalk. But his mother walked confidently outside with her green skin so Harry attempted to mimic her. A car was parked on the sidewalk in front of the house. His mother bundled him into the backseat of the car, and then climbed into the driver seat.

The car started and the two of them set off.

Harry hadn’t left Privet Drive in years due to his appearance, and leaving now with his mother was exhilarating. Harry eagerly watched the scenery pass by, and they swiftly left Privet Drive behind them forever.

“So, my little sprout, tell me about yourself,” his mother prompted.

“Well, um… I don’t think there’s much to tell,” Harry shifted embarrassedly.

Harry had never been to school before. He’d barely left Privet Drive even before his relatives started confining him to Number 4. He didn’t think there was much that he could offer in regards to interesting conversation.

“I’m sure that’s not true. You have toxic skin just like my own. What else can you do?” his mother asked gently.

“Um, well…” Harry shifted, not really sure how to start.

“One of the things I can do is speak to plants, is that something you can do?”

“I can talk to plants, too. I can understand them, and I can help them grow stronger,” Harry twisted his fingers in his shirt.

“That’s wonderful, my little one. I’m so glad to hear your powers are so similar to my own,” his mother praised.

“What else can you do?” Harry turned his gaze on his mother.

He’d never gotten praise for the things that he could do. His relatives had always ridiculed him and reviled him, and he never had contact with anyone else to tell him differently.

“I can control plants, and I think, considering how similar our abilities are, that you’ll be able to do the same some day.”

“I’d like that,” Harry smiled shyly.

“So would I. I’m the protector of plant life, my little one. People have so little care for plants these days. They kill them indiscriminately, and I as their protector do what I can to stand up for them. That is my responsibility.”

“That sounds like a good goal to have. Can I help you?” Harry asked timidly.

“I would love nothing more, my little sprout,” his mother smiled warmly.

Harry was thrilled to have made his new mother smile. He just couldn’t believe his good fortune. His mum was alive, she was wonderful and she wanted Harry. He was going to live with her, and she didn’t care that he was green because she was too. She could hug Harry too because she was toxic like he was.

The next day sped by quickly as it was entirely spent on traveling. His mother and he got on a plane to go to America. She helped him apply make up to his face and hands to conceal him. His mother was able to change her skin at will, and promised to teach him how to do it once they were home. The plane ride wasn’t too exciting. He mostly slept, and listened to his mother’s stories. He did enjoy listening to his mother’s whispered words as she told him about Gotham, and its ever-expanding group of colorful inhabitants.

Once their plane landed in America they had to travel first by car and then train into Gotham, the city where his mother lived.

His mother lived on an island in the city’s bay. She explained that the island is toxic, and was surrounded by radiation that was dangerous to most people. This kept other people from going there. His mother and he were immune to all toxins, and so the toxins on the island wouldn’t harm them.

Large trees of various types were spread across the island while other plants grew wild. Harry could sense the difference in these plants from the plants that made up his aunt’s garden immediately. These plants seemed much more aware and intelligent.

“They are my own creations, my children,” his mother explained when he had commented on the difference while they made their way towards her house. “If you were an intruder they would be much more hostile. They can sense you are my son and they welcome you.”

She gently tapped one of the vines, and a massive green and purple pod the size of Uncle Vernon’s company car unfolded itself from the ground. A seam split the pod, and it opened its mouth to reveal rows of needle thin teeth. It reminded Harry of pictures he’d seen of a Venus Fly Trap but ginormous and much more deadly.

“Wow,” Harry breathed in awe.

“This is Flora. She and her sisters protect the island, and she’ll protect you too,” his mother laid a gentle hand on the plant and waved him forward to do the same.

Tentatively Harry approached the humongous plant, and put his hand on its green and purple skin.

“She’s curious about me,” Harry gasped, turning to grin up at his mother.

“She is indeed. Why don’t you introduce yourself?” his mother was smiling down at him.

Harry did as she suggested but his mind was really thinking about the twinkle he had seen in his mother’s green eyes. It was an expression he had seen in his Aunt Petunia’s eyes when she was looking at Dudley. It made him feel warm inside.

The two of them continued through the jungle of his mother’s plant creations until they reached the small house where she lived. It was painted green with a brown roof. It was nearly obscured by plants of all kinds that grew all over it. Beside the small house was a massive greenhouse. Harry could see all sorts of brightly colored plants inside, and could hear whispers from the plants within as they called out to his mother in greeting.

“I’ll show you the greenhouse later, my sprout. For now I think it is wise to have a meal, and get you settled in to your new home.”

Harry thrilled at the thought of this being his home. He also had to agree with his mom. They had travelled a long way for a long time, and he was exhausted. His mother had said it would be better if he stayed awake for the majority of it so that he could get used to his new time zone faster.

Together the two of them entered the small house. There were plants everywhere inside the house as well. Vines crawled up the walls, and potted flowers of all shape, sizes, and colors were placed on all available surfaces. The kitchen and living room were in one room with a counter to separate them. The living room had a couple of comfy looking green chairs and a couch with a wooden coffee table and a bookshelf with tons of books. There wasn’t a tellie in the living room like the Dursleys. There was a small television that sat at the kitchen counter.

It was cluttered but warm and homey. Harry already liked it a hundred times better than the Dursleys. His aunt was constantly using harsh smelling chemicals to clean with, and nothing could ever be out of place. Harry should know since he was the one she made do all of the cleaning.

There were only two other rooms in the quaint home in addition to the bathroom, which was nearly as big as the living room. The bathtub was huge, and built right into the floor. It was made of dark stone, and it had a waterfall shower. The entire thing awed Harry. The other two rooms were his mother’s bedroom, and office. Her room contained a large green canopy bed with living vines crawling on the poles, a vanity table, and a dark wooden wardrobe. Her office held a desk and was cluttered with tables filled with books and papers.

“My office will be your room now. We’ll paint it if you like. Then we’ll get you a bed, and some other furniture tomorrow. We also need to get you some new clothes besides your cousin’s hand-me-downs,” his mother had asked him about his baggy clothing on the plane. She had not been happy to discover that Aunt Petunia only gave him Dudley’s castoffs to wear when the Dursleys were perfectly capable of affording clothes that would actually fit Harry.

“You don’t have to give up your office,” Harry glanced down at his scuffed shoes. He couldn’t remember ever having new things before, and he didn’t want to be any trouble for his mother.

“Most of my work is done in the greenhouse anyway. I’d much rather give you a room of your own,” his mother ran a gentle hand through his hair.

Ivy had been even more upset to discover that Aunt Petunia hadn’t even given him a bedroom, and made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. Her skin had even started turning green again she’d been so angry.

“Okay,” Harry smiled shyly up at her.

“Tonight, you’ll stay with me. Now let’s have some dinner, and then we’ll get ready for bed,” his mother led him back into the kitchen.

His mother made dinner for the two of them. She explained that she was a vegetarian and only ate the plants that she had crafted herself. Harry didn’t mind becoming a vegetarian too. He thought the dinner was delicious, and it was much more fun to cook with his mum than having to cook all by himself for the Dursleys. His relatives never said thank you, and he was only allowed to ever eat the leftovers.

After dinner he took a bath in the huge tub to get all of the make up off him. Aunt Petunia had never let him use hot water or bubbles like Dudley. His mother let him do both.

Once he was clean and dressed in one of Dudley’s oversized shirts, his mother tucked him into her huge and comfy bed. Then she settled down beside him, and read to him from one of her botany books. He was very eager to learn more about plants but he was also very tired, and he felt so very safe and comfortable.

It wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep.

Harry’s dreams were pleasant for a little while. But it didn’t take long before his old nightmares resurfaced. Terrifying laughter rang through his head, and was joined by a man’s shouting and a woman’s screams. Bright green light flashed through the darkness, and Harry felt terror and pain. Suddenly the darkness faded and Harry was surrounded by warm, deep emerald light. It was different from the flashing bright green light. This was safe and life, the opposite of the green flash.

“Harry, it’s all right. I’m here,” a soft voice whispered to him.

A part of him recognized the voice as his mother’s. He woke partially and felt her arms around him. He’d never had anyone to comfort him when he had a nightmare before. In the past he only had the spiders that shared his cupboard to keep him company.

“Mummy,” he murmured, clutching her tightly.

“Go back to sleep, my little sprout. I have you,” she stroked a reassuring hand through his hair.

That was all it took for Harry to return to sleep, his nightmare defeated by his mother’s reassuring presence.

The next morning he woke up confused about where he was, and why he wasn’t in his cupboard waking up to Aunt Petunia’s shrill cries. He couldn’t quite believe that the previous day had actually happened. But waking up with his mother reading quietly beside him confirmed that it hadn’t just been a very vivid dream.

“Good morning, my little sprout,” she set her book on the bedside table.

“Good morning, mum,” Harry pulled himself into a sitting position.

This was the first time that he had consciously called her that, and even though they had only known one another for a short time it just felt right. A huge smile stretched across her face in response to the title.

“Are you ready to start the day?” she questioned.

Harry nodded.

“Good, we have a very busy one ahead of us,” his mother set her book aside and got up.

Harry followed suit. He had no choice but to put on another old pair of Dudley’s cast offs to wear for the day but getting new clothes was one of the many things that was apparently on their agenda for the day.

They had pancakes for breakfast, and after breakfast they went out into Gotham to get some new clothes for Harry. The city was a bit overwhelming for someone who had spent the majority of his life confined to one house. His mother said that Gotham was a particularly dangerous city but that he shouldn’t worry because she was dangerous too, and would do anything she could to protect him. After that Harry felt a bit safer on the dark and gloomy city streets.

Their first stop of the day was to get some new clothes for Harry. His mum didn’t pay for his new clothes instead she simply told the workers that they were giving them the clothes. Using her abilities, she could make people do what she wanted. His mother explained that she secreted something called pheromones like plants did. When Harry asked questions about it she happily went into a more thorough explanation, and promised that they could look into whether or not Harry had the same pheromone abilities that she did.

His mother used her abilities for the rest of the day in acquiring all of the items that Harry would need.

It had made Harry uncomfortable at first because he thought it was stealing but his mum quickly assured him that it was all right. The places they got things from didn’t treat plants very nicely so they were within their rights to just take things from them.

Shopping took nearly the entire day. In addition to getting new clothes they had gotten him some furniture for his bedroom. His mother had also insisted on getting him some books, puzzles, and toys. Harry had never had many things to call his own, and it was almost overwhelming to have so many new things all at once.

His mother had talked some movers into shipping all of his things to the island, and then his mother’s plants carried them into the house. Harry watched in fascination as his mother expertly controlled the plants to relocate the things in her once office to her greenhouse, and then move the items they bought into Harry’s new room.

Seeing the power and control his mum had made him desperately hope that one day he could do the same things she could.

The rest of the day was spent setting up his room. His mother let him set up and decorate his room however he pleased. Harry was thrilled at the chance to decorate his room, to finally have a space that was uniquely his own for the first time in his life. That night he slept in his own bed for the first time in pajamas that belonged only to him, and he felt like he was home.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you working on today, my little sprout?" his mom's soft voice drifted towards him.

Harry turned from the current project he was working on to glance over at his mom where she stood at the entrance to their greenhouse.

In the last three years he'd been living with his mom, Pamela Isley hadn't changed since the first day they had met. At the moment she was dressed in casual clothes instead of the typical green, strapless leotard with curling vines crawling across her light green skin that she wore when she was going out as her alter ego, Poison Ivy.

Harry had long ago learned to accept that his mother was a villain because to him she wasn't a villain. She was a hero even if the rest of the world didn't see it. His mom had saved him from his aunt. She took care of him, taught him, and loved him fiercely. Living with her had completely changed his life for the better.

He understood why she did what she did. How could he not when he shared the same affinity for plants and could sense their distress just like she could? She fought to protect plants from all of the destruction humans caused, and Harry was proud of her for standing up for her beliefs.

In the past couple of months he had even started helping her with her crusade against those responsible for destroying their planet. The plant villainess had made him wait until he turned ten before she let him join her. She would have made him wait even longer but Harry had insisted that he was going to start going out without her if she didn't start letting him come along.

He had hated waiting at home while his mom went out to gain control of Gotham to turn it into a plant paradise or destroy a corporation killing the environment. He would worry the Batman would catch his mom and throw her into Arkham. Harry had hated it when his mom was caught and shipped off to Arkham. Harry would be stuck on the island by himself with only his plant siblings as company. If Harley wasn't in Arkham right alongside his mom the harlequin villainess would come stay on the island with him. The two of them would watch movies, and play games.

Harley Quinn was his mom's best friend and his mom had given her an antidote in order for her to visit the island for prolonged periods of time like Harry and Ivy. Harry really liked Harley. She was cheerful and funny. He wished she would live with them on more permanent basis. He knew his mom wanted the same thing. However, Harley was in a continuous on again and off again relationship with Gotham's most vicious and terrifying villain, the Joker. Harley only stayed with them when her relationship with the Joker wasn't going well but she would visit even when it was.

Harry had only met the Clown Prince of Crime a handful of times. His mom disliked the green haired man, and didn't like her only son around him. Harry had met all of the members of Gotham's eclectic and crazy Rogue Gallery at one time or another. It was impossible not to. The Gotham villains had a certain camaraderie with one another considering all of the time they spent together in Arkham. They even teamed up sometimes to take on the Batman.

A few of them were even friends like Harley. Selina Kyle, Catwoman, was his mom's other close friend. She gave him lessons in martial arts, and how to steal things. Harry didn't think he was going to be able to make a career out of it like Selina did. Thievery definitely wasn't one of his skills or at least not with the stealth that Selina possessed.

Edward Nygma, the Riddler, was one of his tutors. He taught Harry math, computer science, and history. When his mom had found out Aunt Petunia hadn't sent him to school or provided him any sort of education beyond teaching him to read she quickly set about making a teaching schedule for him. He still couldn't go to school because he couldn't consistently control the amount of chlorophyll in his skin yet like his mom could.

He and his mom had discovered that he was much more toxic than she was. As he grew older his level of toxicity grew stronger. A single touch was all it took for him to completely knock someone unconscious now. They had also discovered that the level of toxicity could change depending on his mood. His mom had kidnapped various mafia thugs to test this hypothesis. No one had ever died or anything but there had been a couple of close calls, and there was no doubt that Harry could kill someone if he actually tried just by touching them. This was why learning to control it was so important.

It had taken his mother years of practice to gain the control she had now. Harry was still young and growing into his abilities. Every time he thought he finally got it his control slipped because his abilities had grown stronger with age.

His mom had done her best to teach him all of the basics that she could before reaching out to other villains. Her own expertise was botanical biochemistry so there was only so much she could teach him that an elementary aged kid should know. The things she hadn't been able to teach him she got the other Gotham villains to do. Harry wasn't quite sure how she had managed to rope them into teaching him.

Harry's favorite tutor was Victor Fries who taught him science and English. Mr. Freeze was a very patience teacher, and a surprisingly kind person for someone the public viewed as a villain.

Harry had learned it was like that with a majority of the villains he had met over the years. They were just people who had incredible abilities and skills, and a goal they were willing to do anything to reach. Well, most of them. Harry didn't think anyone knew what the Joker's goals were or if he even had one.

"I've been working on a sundew hybrid," Harry told his mom.

"Genus drosera," his mom crooned turning her attention to the tiny plant Harry was hovering over.

"Yes," Harry returned his own gaze to the still tiny plant.

The curled green plant was covered in tiny needles with shiny red sap at the tips. Sundew plants were beautiful carnivorous plants whose curling tentacle like vines and mucilaginous glands caught all sorts of unsuspecting bugs to eat. They were the largest genus of carnivorous plants, and there were various types. Harry had been picking the best parts of the various subtypes in order to create his own super sundew.

Harry was learning to create his own hybrid plants, and had been diligently studying botany and biochemistry with his mom. She had told him about how loving and caring for plants ran in the family. It was why they all had plant names. Well, except Dudley Aunt Petunia had broken tradition probably thinking it was too abnormal to continue.

Ivy encouraged his desire to learn and all the attempts he made at hybridization. His mom supported him in anyway she could, and he enjoyed the time that they spent working together in the greenhouse. She had even given him his own desk, and work area in their greenhouse with the proper equipment.

Harry had also been working on improving his chlorokinesis abilities. His poisonous skin wasn't his only ability that had grown stronger as he grew older. Harry's ability to sense and control plants had also grown stronger over the years. He ability to make them grow had increased. He could make them faster and bend them to his will. Harry still wasn't capable of creating the massive and powerful plants at the rapid speed that his mom did but he could aid her in controlling the ones that she created. He also wasn't yet capable of the pheromone secretion she was. His mom believed that he would one day be capable of the things she was.

His mom was a protector of the Green. The Green was the elemental force that connected all plant life on the Earth, and was governed by the Parliament of Trees who inhabited another realm yet watched over this one. Harry had never personally had any contact with them, and his mom had only met with them less than a handful of times.

His mom believed that when she had her accident and was given her connection to the Green that Harry by association, since she had still been carrying him, had received that same connection. However, because Harry was so young his connection was slowly growing stronger as he grew older. Ivy also believed that his connection to the Green might have something to do with how he had managed to survive the attack from the dark wizard Voldemort.

"It's beautiful, my sprout, well done," his mom ran a gentle hand through his wild black curls.

The greenhouse had quickly become one of his favorite places only second to his bedroom. The first time his mom had showed him it he was instantly in love. The greenhouse was the place where she had kept all of her experimental plants. Crawling vines of all sorts covered the space. There were various trees laden with fruits, and rows of vegetables his mother had created or enhanced. Some of the fruits and vegetables were poisonous and others were incredibly nutritious and tasty. Harry was fond of the blue one that resembled a pomegranate. There were also all sorts of flowers. The majority of them were utterly beautiful and equally deadly.

Harry found the place relaxing. The plants were strong and healthy, and possessed an awareness that other plants didn't.

"I was hoping once I was finished you could help me make it larger. I thought we could use it as a fence around the island just in case Batman and Robin ever decide to try and step foot on our island," Harry grinned up at his mom.

"That sounds wonderful. Batman so does love to poke his nose where it just doesn't belong," she chuckled.

So far Batman hadn't attempted to breach their island home. But there was always a first time for everything, and it never hurt to be prepared.

Harry laughed with her. "It would also be great to have for our missions. The sap is so strong that once someone touches they're going to have a very hard time getting out of it."

"We will have to make sure we prefect it before our next outing. I came out to tell you that Eddie got out of Arkham yesterday after the Joker blew up the East Wing. He said you could stop by for your lesson if you wanted to," his mom informed him.

"I sort of wanted to finish this but I also want to get further in my math. Eddie's been in Arkham for months now," Harry sighed and shifted his focus back to the small plant he had created. He'd had to push through the last chapter in his math book on his own. He could do on his own it or ask his mom for help but he had grown used to Eddie's quirky math lessons and much preferred having a teacher.

"The drosera hybrid is stable. I think it will be fine if you wish to leave it for a few hours."

"I guess I'll go," Harry stood up and brushed the dirt from his jeans.

"Very well, I have a few projects I want to work on myself. I was thinking of perhaps striking the research facility over on the west side, they're funded by LexCorp. They just received a new shipment of equipment and resources that would be useful in our work," Ivy stood as well.

"When were you thinking of doing it?" Harry felt a burst of excitement at the prospect of swiping some new equipment and more resources.

Harry had certainly come a long way from when he'd worried over his mom commandeering some clothing and other necessities for him. Now, it was simply a part of his life. Stealing the materials they needed was just an everyday necessity. In fact the outings he went on with his mom were exhilarating. The chance to his use abilities, and work alongside his mom was always incredible.

"Soon. With the latest breakout Batman and the Boy Wonder's attention will be diverted. It will be the perfect time for us to conduct a small heist without their notice," his mom answered.

"Can I help plan it?" Harry gave her his best puppy dog look. It was a look he had learned from Harley who was the master of such looks.

"Oh all right," Ivy conceded. "Maybe we'll even be able to use your drosera hybrid."

"Yes," Harry punched a fist into the air.

His mom rolled her eyes at his antics but a gentle smile graced her green lips. "Don't you have a lesson to get to?"

"Yes, I'll see you later, mom."

"Have a nice time with Ed, and be home before dark," his mom kissed the top of his head, and went off to her laboratory.

Harry went into their house to gather up his school things. Over the years Harry had added more things to his bedroom. The place was his sanctuary, and the first place he'd ever gotten to call his own. It was filled with books, plants, and small knickknacks he'd picked up or others had bought for him.

His first birthday and Christmas with his mom had been completely overwhelming to him. The Dursleys had never given him presents before. He'd had to sit in his cupboard while he listened to the laughter and joy that Dudley experienced. Having his mom and even some of the other Gotham villains recognize his birthday with gifts and well wishes had been something Harry thought he would never experience for himself.

In the past three years he'd been living here Harry never doubted that his mom loved him, and her love and support had allowed him to flourish in his new environment. She was the complete opposite of his relatives. She loved him, and cared about him. She was honest with him, and the two of them had many candid conversations with one another. She never shied away from Harry's questions or difficult topics.

His mom told him about the wizarding world or at least what she knew considering her younger sister had been a witch. Ivy had taken him to some American wizards to confirm that he was a wizard as well, and got him books to learn more about the wizarding world. When his mom discovered that his aunt and uncle had died protecting him from a dark wizard, she sat him down and explained it to him. The two of them had learned all about Voldemort, and how Harry was lauded as his defeater by the British wizarding world.

Harry finished collecting his things for his lesson, and headed out across their island home. The plants were quick to make a path for him to the water's edge. Once there Harry called to one of the large carnivorous protectors of the island. The pod opened its mouth, and Harry stepped inside it. The plant gently carried him across the small stretch of water to the mainland of Gotham. Harry thanked the plant, and the pod sunk back beneath the waves to wait for his return.

Harry carefully pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head, and made sure he was properly hidden before he started making his way towards Eddie's apartment. It was much easier to just cover his face rather than spend the time putting on make up to cover all of his visible skin. He only took the time when he and his mom wanted to go out for dinner or shopping without causing a scene. Harry could have used make up to hide his skin in order to go to school. However, the make up would only succeed in hiding Harry's green skin. It wouldn't protect the people who accidentally brushed up against him from passing out on contact.

Harry made his way quickly through the streets of Gotham. Over the years he'd grown confident navigating the streets of the massive city that had once intimidated him.

Eddie's personal apartment wasn't too far from their island so it didn't take long to reach the Riddler's place. Harry politely knocked on his door, and lowered his hood while he waited for the man to open the door.

The door was thrown open. Edward Nygma was standing on the other side in sweat pants and a green bathrobe. The Riddler was a tall, thin man with reddish brown hair, and green eyes that sat behind round black glasses. He definitely wasn't a physically intimidating super villain. But he made up for it with his analytical mind.

"Riddle me this: what comes once in a minute, twice in a moment but never in a hundred years?" Eddie demanded in lieu of a greeting.

"Riddle me this: why can't you ever just let me inside without making me solve a riddle?" Harry glared up at the man.

"I'm trying to train up that tiny brain of yours," Eddie folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't have a tiny brain," Harry growled.

He was intelligent, and it had taken him a long time to realize that he was intelligent. For years his relatives had called him stupid, and while he had known they weren't completely true it had taken him to a long time to accept that he was actually quite smart. His mom had even made him take an IQ test to prove it to himself. Harry had tested in the genius range.

"Then answer the riddle," Eddie tapped his foot impatiently.

Harry huffed and took a moment to review the riddle.

"The letter M," he answered.

"Very good, come on in," Eddie swept aside.

Eddie's apartment was organized chaos. Gadgets with question marks on them, computer parts, and books were strewn everywhere but the red-haired man knew exactly where everything was.

"So how was Arkham?" Harry asked politely as he made a space for himself at Eddie's table.

"Same old, same old. The Joker was a nuisance, Harvey couldn't make a decision without his coin, and Killer Croc ate one of the new orderlies who made the mistake of getting too close. I had my own plans of a glorious escape. I just hadn't decided on which one I was going to use yet. Then that crazed clown had to go and blow up the East Wing," Eddie dropped down in the chair beside Harry looking dangerously close to pouting.

"Are you going to lay low for a while or do you have something planned?" Harry pulled out his math textbook, and flipped to the pages he'd completed to show Eddie.

"I've always got something in the works, my dear Crataegus," Eddie grinned as he scanned Harry's work.

Harry rolled his eyes at the nickname. His full name was Hawthorne. The scientific name or genus of hawthorn shrubs and trees was crataegus. Eddie thought he was being clever by using it as a nickname.

"Uh huh," Harry sent him his best-unimpressed look. It was pretty decent just not yet up to par with the unimpressed looks his mom could throw around when she thought someone was doing something particularly stupid. "So what exactly do you have planned?"

The Riddler only needed the slightest of pushes to wax poetically about his plots. Eddie didn't have a lot of friends, and Harry was fairly certain he was the only consistent human contact the man had besides the Batman and the other Gotham Rogues.

"I'm so glad you asked, Crataegus. With the Bat distracted by the breakout and the Joker's inevitable rampage through the city, I will sweep in and catch him unaware. I will craft the most brilliant riddle yet. It will be so spectacular no one will ever be able to solve it especially not Batman. I will—"

"You have no idea what you're going to do yet, do you?" Harry cut in.

Eddie spluttered. "Of course I do. I always have a plan. Multiple plans going on simultaneously in fact. Forgive me if I just don't want to share them with an infant."

"I'm ten now, and I'll be eleven at the end of July," Harry felt the need to point out.

"You're ancient," Eddie deadpanned.

"Are you going to get me anything for my birthday? It's only a couple of months away," Harry teased.

Eddie had in fact gotten him something for his birthday everything year since knowing one another. He'd received a book of riddles, some puzzles, and parts of computer so far.

"Not if you keep questioning my brilliance," Eddie sniffed.

"Fine, you're the smartest man alive. Way smarter than Batman. Now are you going to teach me about algebraic equations?" Harry snatched the math textbook Eddie had been leafing through out of his hands.

"Yes, I suppose we must," the Riddler sighed.

The two of them spent the afternoon going over algebraic equations together. Eddie could talk at length on nearly any topic, and it was easy for him to get off topic and start firing off riddles. Harry had learned he had to keep pushing him along if he wanted to wrap up their lessons at a reasonable hour.

"Thanks, Eddie," the two of them had just finished up, and Harry began packing up his things.

"Of course, I always enjoy the chance to impart my vast knowledge to the next generation," Eddie stood from the table.

"Same time on Thursday?"

"Yes, and make sure you finish up the problems on pages 79 and 80," Eddie added.

"Right," Harry sighed. "Bye, Eddie."

"Bye, Crataegus," Eddie waved goodbye as Harry slipped out of the apartment.

Harry's walk home from Eddie's apartment was spent thinking about his impending birthday. Harry would be turning eleven on July 31st. It was less than four months away now. Turning eleven meant that Harry would be eligible to attend a wizarding school and learn magic.

Harry had read a lot about the wizarding world. His mom was somewhat familiar with it due to the fact that his Aunt Lily had been a witch. She had gone with Lily to Diagon Alley every year, and had even read some of Aunt Lily's textbooks about magic. Mostly she read the ones about Herbology.

Aunt Lily and Uncle James had attended Hogwarts but because Harry lived in Gotham he had the option to go to the North American wizarding school, Ilvermorny, if he wanted to. He still hadn't made the decision to attend any wizarding school yet. It wasn't that he didn't want to learn magic because he did. Harry had been doing accidental magic since he had lived with the Dursleys, and he really wanted to learn how to control it. Magic was definitely something that would come in handy not to mention the access to magical plants.

But attending a magical school meant he had to leave his mom, and he would need to be a whole lot better at hiding his green and toxic skin. Unless, there was a magical way to hide his skin until he could learn better control.

Harry was still debating the merits of going versus not when he stepped into the house.

"Hare-bear!" a high-pitched cry was the only warning he got before he was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace. Harley Quinn was surprisingly strong for her stature. Of course that could have something to do with the vaccine his mom had given her to protect her.

The former psychiatrist turned harlequin villainess easily picked him up to swing him around.

"Hi Harley," Harry greeted, returning the embrace.

Harley was a touch-oriented person and Harry liked that. There were so few people in the world who were capable of touching him without keeling over that he always enjoyed when Harley fearlessly hugged him or just ruffled his hair.

The jester themed villainess was wearing jeans, and a red T-shirt. She had foregone her typical face paint, domino mask, and jester's hat. Her blonde hair was pulled up into pigtails. The huge smile on her face wasn't any different from the one she wore when out in full costume.

"How's my favorite little jelly bean?" she cooed at him.

"I'm good. How are you? I didn't think you'd be here tonight since Joker got out of Arkham yesterday," Harry took a step back from her embrace.

"I'm wonderful! It's so nice to have my Puddin' back. But Mistah J is plannin' something really big so he needs all the peace and quiet he can get, and it's been a couple uh days since I stopped by to see my two favorite green people. So I thought I'd come over. I even brought a new movie," she cheerfully waved a DVD case around.

"That sounds like fun," Harry loved watching movies with Harley. She could make even the most terrible movies hilarious with her comments and imitations.

"We can watch the movie after dinner. I just finished up some vegetable lasagna," Ivy set the bubbling dish on the counter.

"Yummy!" Harley quickly made her back over to the kitchen counter. "You make the best veggie lasagna, Red."

The smell made Harry's stomach rumble, and he happily seated himself at the counter to scoop out some lasagna. His mom asked about his lesson with Eddie, and Harley asked about how Eddie was doing.

"He has the same idea that mom had about setting something while Batman is distracted," Harry mentioned.

"Oh, what are the two of you plannin'? Can I help?" Harley asked eagerly.

"We are going to hit the research facility Luthor is funding on the west side. No concrete details just yet. Harry is going to help me plan it," Ivy glanced meaningfully at him.

"Did you use the puppy dog eyes I taught ya?" Harley scooped up another bite of lasagna.

"Yup," he grinned.

"That's my boy. If you need any help don't be afraid to call. I always love a good robbery, and stealing from ol' Baldy is icing on the cake," Harley rubbed her hands together gleefully.

Harley started cracking jokes that had him and his mom laughing loudly. Harry always enjoyed the dinners they shared together.

After dinner the three of them worked together to clean up before putting on a movie. The two villainesses tucked Harry between them on the couch as they usually did when the three of them sat down to watch a movie together. Harley made popcorn, and the two of them practiced tossing pieces to each other to try and catch it in their mouths.

"I am the Champion of Popcorn Mouth-Catching," Harley cheered after catching nearly every single piece in her mouth.

"You've just had more practice," Harry argued with a grin.

"Are you calling me old, Hare-bear?" Harley clutched a hand to her chest in feigned astonishment.

"Maybe I am."

"I've been betrayed," she wailed, throwing her arm across her forehead.

"You're not old, Harls, you only have a few gray hairs," Ivy assured Harley with a pat on the arm and a smirk.

"Et tu, Red?" Harley tossed a piece of popcorn at his mom's forehead. It bounced off, and Harry had to laugh at the look of shock on the green skinned woman's face.

"Harley," his mom warned.

But the blonde woman ignored her. Harley snatched up a handful of popcorn and tossed them in the plant villainess's face.

"It's war then," Ivy narrowed her eyes at Harley.

Harry grabbed a hand for himself and threw it at Harley. The three of them ended up in all out popcorn fight. Harley was nimble and quick. She was able to dodge most of the popcorn that was thrown her way. Harry was smaller than both of them and was better able to fit in small spaces to hide and jump out at them. His mom used the plants in their living room, giving her the advantage to throw more projectiles.

Eventually their popcorn war had to come to an end. They had used up all the popcorn until the floor, and all available surfaces were coated in broken pieces of popcorn and kernels. They collapsed back onto the couch in exhaustion, and his mom had her plants quickly sweep up the mess they had made.

"Oh that was so much fun!" Harley giggled.

"Yeah, it was," Harry grinned back.

The three of them always had a great time together. His mom was definitely willing to be a bit sillier whenever Harley and Harry ganged up on her.

"I won," Harley announced.

"I don't think so," Ivy shook her head, dislodging some of the popcorn that had gotten stuck there.

"Yeah, I'm definitely the winner," Harry argued.

"Is that why you're covered in popcorn?" Harley teased.

"Am I?" Harry checked, and he did indeed have popcorn stuck to all of his clothing.

"You should probably take a bath before you to go bed," his mom stroked a hand through his curls.

A piece of popcorn fell out of his hair at the touch.

"I guess I should go. We didn't even finish the movie," Harry commented as he stood up.

"It wasn't very funny anyway," Harley complained, picking pieces of popcorn from Ivy's curling dark red hair.

"It was a thriller, it wasn't meant to be funny, Harl," his mom drawled.

"Oh, I thought that one part with the explosions was funny," Harley tilted her head thoughtfully.

His mom sighed.

Harry left them to continue discussing the merits of the movie, and went to wash up and get ready for bed. Before heading to bed he stopped back in the living room to say goodnight to his mom and Harley. The two of them were just chatting when he walked in.

"Goodnight, my little sprout," his mom gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Pleasant dreams, my green jelly bean," Harley gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek too.

"Goodnight," he waved before returning to his room.

He settled easily into his bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning he awoke to the smell of pancakes. The smell managed to lure him from his bed. He made his way out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Harley was flipping pancakes at the stove. A stack of them was already sitting on the counter.

"Good morning, jelly bean," Harley beamed at him as entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Harley," Harry greeted as he seated himself at the counter to help himself to some pancakes. "These are good."

"Thanks, Hare-bear," she finished up the ones she was making and sat down beside him to start eating.

"Where's my mom?" Harry asked.

"You know, Red, she's an early riser. When the sun's up she's up. She already ate, and headed off to her lab," the blonde explained.

"Are you going to leave soon?" Harry titled his head.

"I'm gonna head out after breakfast, Mistah J is probably looking for me," Harley doused her pancakes in syrup.

Harry just nodded. There was no trying to reason with Harley about the way the Joker treated her. Ivy did it frequently to no avail.

"How have you been, jelly bean?" Harley questioned, her powder blue eyes probing gently.

Despite being certifiably insane, Harley was still a surprisingly good psychiatrist. She'd helped Harry a lot with getting over the insecurities he developed from the treatment he had received at the hands of his relatives.

"I've been good. I'm glad that mom is finally letting me actually help her with the planning," Harry told her honestly.

"Me too! I think you'll do a wonderful job. You've done such a good job so far helping your mom out, Hare-bear!"

"It's not like mom has actually let me come with her on any of the really challenging stuff," Harry shrugged.

One of the requirements of him joining her was that he was only allowed to go on the smaller stuff. The things that were the least likely to end with the Cape Crusader and the Boy Wonder coming after them or involved other villains.

"Everyone has to start somewhere," Harley jabbed her fork at him.

"You jumped right into it. You broke the Joker out of Arkham on your first night out," Harry pointed out.

"And I was an adult. You're still only ten, jelly bean."

"Almost eleven. And Robin has to be around my age and he's been running around Gotham with Batman for years," Harry stabbed his fork into his pancake.

"Exactly, Red is a much more responsible parent than Bats."

Harry heaved a sigh. He knew his mom just wanted to protect him but he wanted to push himself.

"I really like the name you came up with. It fits you perfectly," the clown villainess ruffled his black curls.

That brought a slight smile to Harry's lips.

"Deadly Nightshade. You are deadly and you've got purple spots the color as nightshade," Harley grinned.

"I like that you can shorten it to Nightshade like mom's name shortens to Ivy," Harry added.

"Nightshade is nice too," Harley bobbed her head up and down.

"Better than Robin," Harry couldn't help the jibe.

The handful of times he'd faced Batman's sidekick hadn't gone well. The other boy was a much more experienced fighter than Harry was, and each time Harry had barely managed to escape the young hero.

"Much better than Bird Boy," Harley giggled.

"Do you think we could spar a little before you left?" Harry asked.

Harley was a good fighter. She had a background in gymnastics, and she had been forced to pick up a lot of fighting skills in the years she'd been fighting Batman. Harry wanted to get into better shape if he was going to face Robin again.

"Sure thing, jelly bean," she jumped off the stool. "Let's clean up before we head out to the yard."

Harry eagerly helped her clean up the kitchen. The two of them then went out into the small clearing the house and greenhouse resided in. Harley put him through his paces until he had to call a stop to it before he fell over in exhaustion.

"Thanks, Harley," he mopped the sweat from his brow.

"Anytime, Hare-bear. You're getting better all of the time," she patted him on the back not looking the least bit exhausted.

"Sure," Harry rolled his eyes.

"You are! But ya got to keep practicin'. Just like with your powers, you got to keep trainin' your fighting skills especially if you want to kick Bird Boy's butt," Harley poked him in the side.

Harry dodged her next poke. "I will."

"Good, now I got to get home to my Puddin'. I'll say goodbye to Red and then I'm gonna head out. See you in a few days, jelly bean," Harley gave him a quick hug before heading into the greenhouse where his mom was working.

Harry headed into the house to take a shower.

Afterwards he joined his mom in the greenhouse lab. Harry finished up his sundew hybrid, and together the two of them worked on enlarging and altering the plant. What they ended up with was a massive plant with spiraling green, tentacle like vines that was covered in thin needle like spines whose tips were covered in a shiny maroon sap. A quick test proved the sap to be incredibly strong and sticky. Harry didn't think he would have been able to break free once the vine curled around him if he didn't have absolute control of the plant.

"Very well done, my little sprout," his mom praised as she regarded his final creation.

Harry couldn't help but feel more than a hint of pride. This was his most successful hybrid so far, and so far showed no signs of deteriorating.

"I'll plant them around the edges of the island, and then maybe we can start planning out our heist," Harry suggested.

"If you insist," Ivy smiled.

"I do."

"I'll pull up the shipping information," the red haired super villainess turned to her computer.

Harry went about planting the enhanced sundew around the border of the island. The plant would remain coiled on the ground unseen until an intruder stepped foot on the island, and then the tentacle like vines would spring up to trap them in its sap.

Once the task was complete Harry returned to his mom's lab. She had gotten the information on the incoming shipment to the research facility.

"What if we get the shipment before it reaches the facility? There'll be less security," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but then that limits our time frame, and we will have to hit a moving target," Ivy argued.

"Not if we plant some of the sundew along the path of the truck."

"We don't know what route they'll take," his mom pulled up a street map of Gotham.

"They're coming in through the docks. They have to cross Beaumont Avenue if they want to reach the facility on the west side," Harry pointed to the street in question.

"Hmm, it could work," his mom stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"I think it's our best bet."

"I think you may be right. Well done, little sprout. Now, what else should we do?" she regarded him expectantly.

Thrilled that she was willing to attempt his approach Harry quickly shared what else he thought they should do. Together they figured out which plants they should take, and what materials and equipment they wanted to prioritize taking. Harry didn't think most people realized how much time and planning villainy took.

It took his mom and he the rest of the afternoon to finalize their plans. It then took them several more days to gather all of the plants they needed. They completed their preparation with only two days to spare before the arrival of the shipment that they needed.

The day of their heist finally dawned. Harry was practically bouncing with excitement. When his mom gave him the go ahead to get ready he rushed to put on his costume.

Harry really liked his outfit. It consisted of tight fitting pants, and a turtleneck tank top to leave his arms bare. It exposed the plum colored speckles that swirled down his arms, and allowed him more access to his most potent defense. If all else failed he could incapacitate someone with a touch or by brushing up against them.

Both his pants and top were a dark, emerald green with accents of plum purple and maroon, and had leafy patterns etched into them. The material was the same as what his mom's and Harley's outfits were made out of. It was meant to be flexible but durable. It was fire resistance and supposedly could deflect bullets that had been fired from a certain distance away.

Harry's costume also contained a pair of sturdy black boots, and crawling, thorny vines. The vines were most often the plants that they were going to use in the fights. They just hadn't been enlarged yet.

His mom also wore the crawling vines along with her dark green, strapless leotard, dark green boots, and gloves. His mom also applied a special dark green lipstick. The lipstick enhanced her pheromone abilities, and allowed her control over the one she kissed. She could influence people with the pheromones she produced but the lipstick allowed her a more complete control.

"You look very handsome," his mom smiled when she saw him.

She was already in her own Poison Ivy attire.

"Uh huh," he rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded resolutely. The two of them gathered the plants they needed. They left the island behind, and used a path through the sewer to get them to where they needed to be without drawing unnecessary attention to themselves. It was still early afternoon, and as gloomy as Gotham was they didn't want to create a scene. This was more of a covert operation. Or as covert as committing a robbery while using giant plants could be.

They set themselves up on a rooftop overlooking Beaumont Avenue. His mom began rapidly growing the plants they had brought with them along with the sundew plant. Harry had planted his sundew along the street the other day while on his way to his lessons with Mr. Fries. Now all they had to do was wait for the truck.

They didn't have to wait too long. Harry and Ivy had planned far too carefully for that.

His heart beat faster in excitement as he saw the large truck turn the corner.

"Do you want to do the honors?" his mom whispered to him.

"Can I?" he breathed excitedly.

She nodded, "I'll be here to help if you need it."

Harry concentrated. He reached out to the sundew. It was easy for him to connect with it than other plants, and he wondered if it was because he had created it himself. The enlarged sundew responded eagerly to his call. The massive green tentacles shot upwards from their hiding spot, and wrapped around the large shipping truck at Harry's command. The semi-truck stopped dead as the thick sap swamped it.

"Well done, my little sprout," his mom crooned.

"Mom," he complained.

"Right, of course. Well done, Nightshade."

Harry sighed at least no one was around to actually hear the endearment.

Ivy had one large vine carry them both down to the street just behind the truck. Harry then used the vines to start prying open the back doors of the truck to get to the equipment and chemicals inside.

The driver seemed to have finally shaken himself from his shock and started shouting.

"I'll take care of the driver. Start gathering what we need," his mom stalked her way towards the front of the truck, a few of the large vines following her.

Harry called to several of the large pods they had brought with them. They were capable of moving on their own, and would safely transport their materials to the island through the sewers. Using the vines he began to carefully transfer the contents of the truck.

He quickly filled and sent off three pods full of much needed supplies. Meanwhile his mom gained control of the driver. She made him call the research facility to tell them he was running late but that there were no other problems to worry about.

Harry was just filling a fourth pod when he heard his mom's shout.

"Batman!"

Harry's head whipped around to see Gotham's Dark Knight swinging down from the side of the building via a grappling hook. Batman didn't operate in the daytime very often. It was one of the reasons Harry thought it would be easier to get the shipment before it made its way to the research facility.

Batman landed in front of his mom. He was wearing his typical attire. His suit was a charcoal gray with a yellow belt while his cowl, cape, boots, gloves, and the bat on his chest were all black. Batman was a tall, powerfully built man, the suit showcasing his thick muscle. He was more than a little intimidating even during daylight hours, and at night was even more so.

"I wasn't expecting to see you at this hour, Batman," Ivy drawled all the while she was gathering her vines to attack.

"I didn't think it was a good idea to let you get your hands on these chemicals, Ivy," Batman's deep, rasping voice replied.

"It's a little late for that," without warning his mom launched the vines at Batman.

Gotham's vigilante quickly dodged out of the way, and began throwing batarangs towards his mom. Harry pulled his eyes from their fight. His mom could handle herself, and he needed to finish things up so he could help her if necessary.

Before he could return to his task a small projectile flew past him and embedded itself in the ground by his feet. From experience he knew he had to get away fast from the round, red and silver disk. He leapt away just in time to avoid the full blast of the concussive force that came from one of Robin's birdarangs. Harry started trying to pull some of the sundew tentacles loose from the truck even as he whirled to face the direction the projectile had come from.

"Hey, Nightshade," the Boy Wonder greeted as he executed a perfect flip down off the side a nearby canopy.

Harry felt a pang of envy at the ease of which Robin could move.

The other boy wore an outfit of a red vest with yellow buckles, and black pants, boots, and gloves. Unlike Batman he didn't wear a cowl only a domino mask revealing his windswept black hair. He did wear a cape, and possessed a yellow utility belt that had an entire assortment of gadgets that he had no problem throwing at Harry.

"Hi, Robin. Longtime no see," Harry flashed the young hero a grin.

Robin grinned back before launching himself at Harry. The two of them collided. Harry blocked and did his best to defend and avoid while he put the majority of his concentration in getting the sundew tentacles loose.

"I'm honestly surprised to see you're still alive," Robin commented as he executed a spinning kick towards Harry's head.

Harry blocked the attack and scowled at the masked boy, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Robin completed several backhand springs along with a backflip to create some momentary distance between them, "Only that Ivy's creations don't seem to last as long as you have. You've been around for what four or five months? Definitely a record."

"I'm not one of her creations. Well, I mean technically she did create me but only because she's my mom," Harry didn't exactly like being referred to as a creation. Did everyone else just think he was just another one of his mom's plants that she had managed to give legs?

"Ivy's your mom? As in she actually gave birth to you?" the white patches that covered Robin's eyes widened.

"Yes, well technically it was a C-section but whatever," Harry waved his hand dismissively.

He had to keep Robin distracted. He almost had a few of the vines pulled free. Harry would need them. He had already learned that when it came to a physical fight Robin outclassed him. Harry would need his sundew if he was going to come out on top in their fight.

"Huh, so then who's your dad?" Robin questioned.

Harry was a bit thrown off by the question and his concentration momentarily slipped from pulling the sundew vines loose.

"Do you not know?" Robin cocked his head to the side quizzically when Harry remained silent.

The identity of his father wasn't something that Harry knew. His mom had never offered the information, and he had never asked. He had wondered a couple of times over the years but his mom had always been enough for him.

"It's none of your business," Harry growled.

The Boy Wonder smirked. "So you don't know. I wonder who would have been crazy enough—"

"Shut up!" Harry snarled and launched the finally freed sundew tentacles at Robin to keep the other boy from finishing his sentence.

Batman's young sidekick managed to flip through the first couple. Robin's gymnastic skills were incredible. But the third one brushed against the other boy's cape, and stuck to it like glue. It pulled the boy up short, and caused him to dangle there in the air. Before Robin could pull something from his utility belt to cut himself loose, Harry quickly wrapped him in a couple of other sundew tentacles. The Boy Wonder was officially stuck.

"What is this stuff?" Robin complained as he attempted to wiggle.

"My own special drosera hybrid. Do you like it?" Harry was pleased to have finally captured the sidekick for once instead of the other boy having the upper hand.

"Eh, it's okay," Robin shrugged to the best of his ability well practically encased in sap.

"Maybe you'll like it better when the sap starts to corrode your bird suit," Harry flashed Robin a smirk that he'd seen his mom flash at Batman numerous times.

"What!?" Robin cried, and his thrashing increased.

Harry left the Boy Wonder to try and escape. The sap was so thick and strong that the other boy wouldn't even be able to move to reach his utility belt. But it wasn't about to corrode his skin. However, that was a modification to consider in the future. Harry finished collecting what they needed, and then poked his head around to the front of the truck.

Batman and his mom were still engaged in a fight. The Dark Knight was dodging and throwing projectiles while his mom launched vines at him. Ivy was a capable fighter but she was nowhere near Batman's level of skill in hand-to-hand combat. She, like Harry, would be much more likely to win the fight if she kept the Cape Crusader at a distance.

"We're all set. I took care of Robin," he called to his mom.

He watched Batman freeze at his words while his mom smirked.

"Well, it's been a blast, Batman, but we need to get going, and you need to check on your little sidekick," Ivy thrust a hand forward and a wall of vines sprang up between Batman and the two of them. Along with the truck it effectively cut them off for the moment. "Come along, Nightshade, that will only hold him off for so long."

The two of them took off sprinting down the nearest alleyway. They turned and twisted down several different streets to make sure Batman wasn't following them before making a beeline back to their island.

It was only once they were both safely back in their greenhouse that Harry allowed himself to feel the rush of success.

"That was great!" Harry cheered.

"You did wonderfully, my little sprout. You stopped Robin, and still managed to collect everything we came for," his mom pulled him in for a hug.

Harry flushed at the praise. But he couldn't fully bask in his accomplishments. His mind was spinning with the question Robin had asked him.

Before he could think better of it the question came blurting out of his mouth.

"Mom, who's my dad?"

Ivy froze. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Robin asked, and it made me realize that I had no idea who he was," Harry touched one of the containers of chemicals they had filched to avoid his mom's probing gaze.

"Would you like to know?"

"Yeah, I mean, I just don't want to be caught off guard again," Harry shrugged.

"Very well, there are two different men who could potentially be your father," his mom's words were slow and deliberate.

"Okay…so who are the options?" Harry asked. He didn't care about the fact that there were two possible men who could be his father. He just wanted to know who the possibilities were.

"One is my former professor, Jason Woodrue."

"The one who experimented on you?" Harry's eyes widened in shock.

His mom had given him a brief summary on how they had come to have their abilities. After leaving England his mom had moved to Seattle to start university where she majored in botanical biochemistry. She had met Jason Woodrue there, and the two of them along with a fellow student named Alec Holland began experimenting. His mom and Dr. Woodrue took their experiments to the next level, and his mom allowed him to inject her with the toxins they were experimenting with.

It all came to a head following an explosion when his mom was pregnant with him. She had fallen into a coma, which is how he had ended up first with the Potters and then later with the Dursleys. Jason Woodrue had fled, leaving her behind, and never bothering to make sure she was all right.

"Yes, he is the one partially responsible for changing us. I of course share some responsibility in that regard as well," Ivy candidly admitted.

"Okay, so who's the other option?" Harry questioned.

"I met him during one of those charity balls that the rich love to attend to make themselves look better. We attended the ones we could to try and garner as much funding for our program as we could. It was at one particular function that I met Bruce Wayne, and we shared a very brief relationship."

"Bruce Wayne? The billionaire, owner of Wayne Enterprises, playboy, not that bright Bruce Wayne?" Harry gaped at his mom unable to picture her interacting with someone like Bruce Wayne.

"He was quite charming to my younger self. I was not as confident as I am today. I was very shy and unsure of myself before my accident," his mom flashed him a disparaging smile.

"I don't believe it," Harry grinned back hoping to lighten the mood.

His mom chuckled and ran a hand through his thick black curls.

"You're taking this very well," his mom commented.

Harry shrugged. He didn't know if he was taking the news well. He was still trying to process the news, and review the information he knew about his two possible fathers.

"Would you like to try and find out which one is your father?" his mom questioned.

Harry honestly didn't know who he would prefer to be his biological father. Woodrue had similar goals to his mom but he had completely abandoned her after she had her accident, which he had caused. Woodrue hadn't attempted to make contact even when it became apparent that his mom had survived.

Wayne on the other hand was known as a rich, vapid partier who didn't really care about anything beyond his own lavish lifestyle. But his company was one of the leading enterprises in conservation, and they didn't destroy the Earth like some corporations. Wayne had also personally taken in an orphaned boy whose parents had died in a tragic accident so he couldn't be all bad. Of course maybe he didn't actually take care of Richard Grayson, and could have just done it for the publicity. Harry didn't know.

Harry did want to know who his father was. He didn't want there to be another instant where someone could use his own ignorance against him.

"I think so. I mean there's no rush or anything but I would like to know," Harry eventually answered.

"Of course, my little sprout. I'll start looking into it."

"How are you going to find out?" Harry was curious.

Woodrue was in the wind, and Wayne was a well-known public figure who wouldn't be easy to get to.

"I'm certain we can figure something out. If I can't find Woodrue, we should be able to get to Wayne easily enough at one of his galas or charity balls. We only need a DNA sample from one of them," Ivy pointed out.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry nodded. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. It's the one thing I've put off telling you. I never should have done such a thing," his mom glanced away.

"It's fine, mom. I never asked either."

"You shouldn't have had to. I suppose I just wanted to keep you all to myself for as long as I could," Ivy smiled softly at him.

"Knowing won't change anything," Harry assured her.

"No, it won't change anything," she agreed, enveloping him in a hug. "I love you, Harry."

"Love you too, mom," he hugged her back.

His mom kissed his hair one last time before she got up to go change out of her Poison Ivy attire.

Harry soon followed her to change out of his own costume. The two of them met back in the living room to watch the news.

One of Gotham's most prominent reporters, Vicki Vale, was actually giving a report of their crime. Harry doubted their small heist would have even made the news if Batman and Robin hadn't decided to crash the party. There was too much going on in Gotham for their theft to make much of a splash when there weren't any hostages involved or it wasn't taking place in a more populated location.

The report was somewhat accurate. Harry was just pleased that they managed to successfully report that he had trapped Robin. Unfortunately, there was no footage of Robin entombed in the sundew plant.

Harry wasn't all too enthused about the speculation about just who he was. Like Robin, the general public seemed to think he was just another one of his mom's plants.

"Don't worry, they'll discover the truth soon enough," Ivy ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, it's just annoying," Harry sighed.

"You are clever and powerful. I don't doubt that you will make a name for yourself in becoming a great protector of the Green."

"I hope so," Harry murmured.

He still thought he had a lot of training to go. Not to mention he hadn't even started his magical education yet.

"I know so," Ivy smiled, pride shining in her emerald green eyes.

"Thanks, mom."

"Now, why don't we go and set up our new equipment?"

Harry smiled and the two of them headed out into the greenhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley Quinn’s laughter rang out in the large auction room as the people inside screamed and cowered.

His mom had completely covered the entire outside of the building with thick, massive vines, and then proceeded to seal off the large auction room to keep everyone from escaping. She had modified the vines to be extraordinarily durable to keep out the police and more importantly Batman for as long as possible in order to accomplish what they had come here to do.

Ivy, Harley, and he had been planning this for over a month now. His mom had spent a month trying to dig up Jason Woodrue without any luck. Harry had even asked Eddie for his help. But despite his expert computer abilities the Riddler wasn’t able to track him down. Woodrue had to be completely off the grid or just very well hidden.

The next step had been to go after Bruce Wayne. Their opportunity had arrived in the form of a charity auction. A bunch of wealthy Gothamites were auctioning off some of their old things to collect funds for the surplus of orphanages in Gotham.

Harry didn’t exactly want to attack an auction that was a charity for orphans. There was a time not too long ago when he was an orphan. His mom didn’t like the idea either. The majority of Gotham’s Rogue Gallery didn’t harm children. But at least they weren’t actually harming any children. They weren’t even going to steal anything, and they would reschedule the auction for another date so the orphans would still get their funding.

The three of them just needed a cheek swab from Bruce Wayne.

“Silence!” his mom cried.

“And don’t move!” Harley added swinging her oversized mallet.

The massive, enhanced Venus Fly Traps they brought with them snapped their jaws to punctuate her command.

The wealthiest citizens of Gotham obligingly froze where they stood.

“We will be quick, and if you cooperate no harm will befall you,” Ivy announced into the sudden silence.

“Yeah, so no funny business,” Harley cackled.

Harry stood between the two villainesses. They had commandeered the podium where the auction was taking place. The raised stage provided a good view of the crowd of people. Harry’s eyes were scanning the crowd for his first look of Bruce Wayne in the flesh.

“We only want Bruce Wayne,” his mom smirked.

Instantly every head in the place started turning in search of the billionaire. It didn’t take long before someone spotted him, and everyone gave away the man’s location by staring directly at him.

Bruce Wayne was off to the side by one of the doors. He had obviously been trying to break his way through the vines to no avail. A dark haired boy, probably around Harry’s age, stood with him. It had to be his ward, Richard Grayson.

When the man saw that everyone’s eyes were on him he straightened, and moved slightly in front of the boy. He attempted to smile charmingly but the way his eyes darted, and his hand trembled made it obvious that he was terrified to have the attention of Gotham’s plant villainess.

“Um, what do you want with me exactly?” Wayne’s deep voice tried for courageous but it wavered ever so slightly.

His mom didn’t answer she just smirked and set the vines loose on Wayne. They curled themselves tightly around the tall, broad shouldered man, and dragged him up to the stage. The vines easily suspended him in front of the three of them. The man struggled fruitlessly against the strength of the vines.

Up close it was easy to see that Wayne had strong, straight, and handsome features. His eyes were a pale ice blue, and he had short, perfectly styled jet-black hair. Harry’s eyes drank in the man’s features in an attempt to find any similarities between them. He’d done this before with pictures he found on those celebrity gossip websites. Harry had to admit that he thought they shared a couple of similar features. Their hair was definitely the same pitch-black color even though Wayne’s was straight and Harry’s was curly like his mom’s. But a lot of people had black hair.

“I just need a quick cheek swab,” Ivy pulled the tube with a cotton swab from where it was tucked in her boot. She unscrewed the tube, and pulled out the cotton swab. “Harley, would you be a dear?”

“Open wide, Rich Boy,” Harley readily grabbed hold of Wayne’s jaw.

The man stubbornly clamped his mouth shut. In retaliation Harley pinched the bridge of his nose shut. The man managed to hold his breath for an impressive length of time. Harry had heard that the man was involved in extreme sports as he was always getting hurt so he must keep himself in good shape.

Wayne couldn’t hold his breath indefinitely, and eventually his mouth dropped open to take a gasping breath. Harley quickly got a firm grip of the man’s jaw to yank it open wider. His mom quickly shoved the Q-tip into his mouth to rub it against his cheek before withdrawing just as quickly. The green skinned woman safely deposited the Q-tip into the test tube, and returned the sample to her boot.

“Why are you doing this? What do you want with my DNA?” Wayne demanded.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about, dear Bruce,” she assured the billionaire.

“It’s nothing nefarious, Brucie,” Harley nodded, she was stretching and squishing the man’s face while intently scrutinizing his facial features.

“Why don’t I believe you?” the dark haired man muttered.

“Whatever, are we done here, Red?” Harley released Wayne.

“We are. It was nice seeing you again, Bruce. Thank you for your cooperation,” his mom leaned forward and kissed the owner of Wayne Enterprises on the lips.

Instantly the man’s expression became dazed, and his body went slack. Ivy released her hold on the large man, and his lax body dropped to the stage.

“Bruce!” a young voice cried.

Harry could see Wayne’s young ward shoving his way through the huddled crowd. The other boy wore a look of terror on his features as he stared at the unmoving form of his billionaire guardian.

“That’s our cue. Let’s get going,” Ivy turned to exit off the side of the stage.

“Well, that’s all folks. Until next time,” Harley bowed and waved enthusiastically to the terrified crowd.

The powerful vines began retracting from their firm grip of the building and its exits. There was a stampede as people rushed to get out.

His mom, Harley, and he managed to slip out in the panic without even the cops trying to stop them. Harley stole a convertible, and the three of them rode back to the island without Batman and his sidekick ever showing their faces.

“That went really fast,” Harry commented as they settled back in the greenhouse lab.

“We had everything planned to the letter, and it all went off without a hitch,” Harley twirled herself around on the desk chair.

“It did go perfectly, and it should only take a couple of hours to complete the paternity test. If you’re ready, my little sprout?” his mom laid a hand on his shoulder.

“We went through all the trouble. We might as well just get it over with,” Harry flopped down in the other desk chair.

Ivy flashed him a smile and then got to work.

“Bumper cars!” Harley shouted moments before crashing into Harry’s chair.

Harry laughed as he rolled across the floor. The blonde woman wore a bright smile as she kicked off, and made to crash into him for the second time. Harry quickly twisted to the side to avoid her attack, and kicked her chair as she rolled by. It was a very welcome distraction from what his mom was doing off in the corner.

Harley and he raced around the concrete floor of the lab while his mom completed the test.

“The results are ready,” his mom eventually called.

Harry quickly made his way back to his mom’s side. Harley joined them.

Once they were settled his mom gently informed him, “Bruce Wayne is your biological father.”

“Oh,” Harry didn’t quite know how to process that information.

“The billionaire is definitely the better option. At least this way when he croaks you’ll get his boatloads of cash,” Harley ruffled his curls.

“Harley, it doesn’t work like that,” his mom sighed, regarding the blonde woman fondly.

“We do sort of look alike,” Harry admitted.

“I did have my suspicions but I didn’t want to say anything without concrete proof,” his mom set the results aside.

“So what now? Are ya gonna meet him?” Harley bounced up and down, a huge grin on her face. “Well, meet him again?”

“How could I do that?” Harry couldn’t see that particular meeting ending well especially considering how their first meeting had gone.

“Well, he probably hasn’t gotten too far. Red gave him one of her special smooches so he’ll be out of it for a while. We can just go kidnap him for a bit so you can say hello,” Harley offered.

“Would you want to actually meet him, Harry?” his mom rested a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know, maybe someday. But I don’t know if I want to right away. I think I just need some time to process it,” Harry murmured.

Harry didn’t know what he wanted now that he knew who his father was. If he was younger and still living with the Dursleys he wouldn’t hesitate to say he wanted to meet and have a relationship with his father. But he was older, and in more loving and supportive environment. He had a mother and other people in his life who had become his family.

Meeting his father and trying to form a relationship with him might just complicate matters. His mom and her friends were considered villains to the entire world. Bruce Wayne was the owner of a billion dollar company. It just didn’t seem like the two things could possibly mesh well. Wayne would have to be willing to keep Harry’s existence a secret in addition to be willing to interact with the notorious super villain, Poison Ivy, without giving her location away to Batman or the police. Wayne had to be willing to have a relationship with Harry. 

“What if he doesn’t want anything to do with me?” he whispered. The insecurities he thought he’d rid himself of were rearing their ugly heads.

If Harry was being honest with himself his fear of rejection was a huge reason why he was hesitant to meet his father. Bruce Wayne despite being a billionaire was a normal person. How would he react to having a son that had toxic green skin and enjoyed helping his mom commit crimes? Harry couldn’t see a scenario where it actually ended well.

“Oh, my little sprout,” his mom quickly enfolded him into her embrace.

“He’d be an even bigger idiot than he already is if he didn’t want you, Hare-bear,” Harley joined their hug, cradling Harry between the two women’s bodies. 

“I won’t force you to meet him but if this fear is what’s stopping you I think you should face it. You have nothing to lose if he does not wish to know you, however, you have the opportunity to gain a father as much as I detest the idea of having to share you. Harley and I will be there for you if he were to decide he would rather not know you,” his mom whispered into his curls while firmly rubbed his back.

“Yeah and I’ll knock him on his pampered butt with my mallet for you if he does,” Harley chimed in.

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle.

His mom was right. Harry wouldn’t be losing anything if Bruce Wayne didn’t accept him. He had his mom and Harley, Selina, and the various other Gotham villains. Harry didn’t need Bruce Wayne but he did want to meet him. Someday.

“Okay, I want to meet him. But just not now, okay?” Harry rested his head against his mom.

“Of course, there’s no rush,” Ivy smiled at him.

Harley stayed the night, and the three of them played a game of Monopoly. Their escapade at the auction made the news. But no one had any clue as to why they had attacked without stealing anything, and only grabbed Bruce Wayne without even attempting to kidnap him. It seemed no one had been close enough to see them take Wayne’s DNA, and Wayne had apparently not shared that information with the police or the police just hadn’t shared it with the media. Harry hoped it was the former. It would be better if no one so much as speculated why Poison Ivy needed Bruce Wayne’s DNA.

Harry spent the rest of the evening looking up information on Bruce Wayne. He still didn’t know what he thought about Wayne being his father. The man was a well-known partier who didn’t seem to care about anything but his own selfish desires. He was known for his clumsy mishaps, and not being all too bright. Someone else even ran his company for him.

But Harry learned that even though Wayne wasn’t the most inspiring figure his parents didn’t seem all too bad. Thomas Wayne had been a doctor, and Martha Wayne had been well known for her humanitarianism. Harry felt a pang of sorrow that he would never get the chance to know his grandparents. His mom’s parents had also passed away before he was born.

Harry thought he would have just been satisfied knowing who both his parents were. However, now that he knew he just couldn’t help thinking about what it would be like to have a relationship with him.

Harry blamed it on all the hours he had spent daydreaming about having living parents back when he lived with the Dursleys. He would have done anything to have parents that loved him as much as his aunt and uncle loved Dudley. Half of Harry’s dreams had come true. His mom was better than even what his childish dreams had been able to come up with. Would his father be too?

///

 

“Do you think I should go?” Harry asked his mom.

“Go where?” Ivy questioned, looking up from the project the two of them were working on. It was a manchineel tree the most dangerous tree in the world. Touching it would cause a normal person to blister, and even the fruit it produced could kill them.

“To Hogwarts,” Harry replied, stroking one the manchineel tree’s branches.

It had been several weeks since his discovery that Bruce Wayne was his father. The discovery was beginning to get overshadowed by his impending birthday. His eleventh birthday was drawing closer and closer. Harry was soon going to have to make a decision about what he was going to do about his magical education.

“It’s up to you, little sprout. Do you want to learn magic?” Ivy regarded him closely.

“Of course I do, but I don’t exactly want to go to boarding school for months at a time, and not get to see you,” Harry felt slightly embarrassed to admit that. He was almost eleven not five. Besides they’d been separated for months at a time before when his mom had one her extended stays in Arkham.

“I could try and find a magical tutor for you. I know a few warlocks. I don’t know if I would trust them enough to provide you a magical education, however,” his mom tapped her fingers against the tree.

“And then there’s the fact that I still can’t consistently control my skin,” Harry regarded his light green skin with its patterns of plum colored freckles.

“I think wizards would be a bit more accepting of such a thing or at the very least they should have something to help hide it. I could write to the headmaster. Perhaps they can send someone to discuss his some options for your education. I do think attending a magical school would be a good opportunity for you. You never get to spend time with children your own age, and I believe learning to control and use your magic will only benefit you as you grow older,” Ivy rested a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t need to spend time with kids my own age,” Harry argued.

“Maybe not, but I still think you should have the experience and decide that for yourself,” she squeezed his shoulder.

“All right, so you’ll write to Hogwarts’s headmaster once I get my letter?” Harry clarified.

“I will, the owl they send with the letter will await your reply so I can send the letter along with their delivery owl. Once we have all of the appropriate information you can make your decision.”

“Won’t they try to attack you or something? I mean to the rest of the world you’re kind of a villain?” Harry frowned.

“I highly doubt they even know about the Justice League let alone who I am. Wizards are completely out of touch with the non-magical world. But just in case we don’t even have to bring it up,” his mom reassured him.

“Fine, it sounds like a good plan,” Harry sighed.

His mom just smiled and the two of them returned their attention to the manchineel tree.

Unfortunately their plan didn’t come to fruition. A month and half before his eleventh birthday, his mom had been forced to launch an unanticipated attack on a clear cutting company. She had sensed a distress signal from some trees that were being destroyed in one of the nearby forests. Poison Ivy had gone to their aid. His mom hadn’t permitted him to join her because of the distance, and the lack of preparation. She didn’t like bringing him into those kinds of situations as the risks of harm and getting caught were higher.

The mission had been going fine from what Harry could see by watching the news. His mom had stopped the machines by smashing them to pieces but then inexplicably Batman had shown up. The Dark Knight hardly ever left the boundaries of Gotham unless it was on one of his new League missions. The two of them had fought, and his mom had lost. Batman and Commissioner Gordon had shipped her off to Arkham.

Harry was left feeling disappointed over the fact that his mom was most likely going to be stuck in Arkham for his eleventh birthday. She wasn’t going to be there for the important decision on whether or not he was going to go to Hogwarts or not. His mom wouldn’t be there to guide him with the conversation they wanted to have with Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was on his way back from a lesson with Mr. Fries. The ice themed villain had given his condolences for his mom being locked up. Harry was honestly considering trying to find a way to break her out or sneak in to Arkham in order to have her by his side when facing the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He could probably ask Eddie for help in planning something. But then the Riddler would most likely want his help with something in return.

A whooshing noise had Harry pausing. He glanced up the grime-covered walls of the alley he was walking home through, and froze when he saw who was hovering above him.

Harry’s mind only had a moment to scream Batman before the Dark Knight descended on him. He tried to run but the Cape Crusader caught him. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, and the next thing he knew Harry was being swept off his feet. Batman easily carried them up and over to land on the roof of a nearby building.

Harry thrashed in the Bat’s hold only for the vigilante to release him as soon as his boots touched down on the roof. Harry sprang away from Batman, and whirled to face the dark figure.

“Nightshade,” the Cape Crusader nodded to him.

The Dark Knight had his black cape strategically draped over himself. He nearly blended in with the rapidly fading daylight or at least what passed for daylight here in Gotham.

“Batman,” Harry acknowledged, preparing to flee at the slightest movement from the Dark Knight even though he most likely wouldn’t be successful.

Harry was wearing casual clothes of jeans, T-shirt, and a sweatshirt. He only had his backpack full of textbooks, a cellphone, and a water bottle. There were a couple of nearby plants that he could sense but they were all normal, and he didn’t yet have his mother’s ability to rapidly grow and alter the plants around him. Besides they were on a roof without any noticeable door to the floors below it. Escaping was going to be difficult.

“I only want to talk. I’m not here to hurt you or take you in,” the tall, intimidating man informed him.

“Right, and why should I believe you?” Harry demanded.

But he figured he might as well talk. The longer they talked the greater the chance that Harry could come up with a plan, and find a way out of this mess.

“I could have subdued you before you even realized what was happening,” the Dark Knight stated dryly.

“True,” Harry allowed. “What do you want to talk about?”

“The attack on the Gotham City Auction House three weeks ago. Why did Poison Ivy take Bruce Wayne’s DNA?” Batman demanded.

Harry was stunned by the request.

“Why do you want to know?” and more importantly how did the Dark Knight know?

“Bruce Wayne shared the details with the Commissioner, and requested the incident be kept private. The Commissioner agreed, and instead asked me to investigate for him.”

“It’s a little late for an investigation isn’t it?” Harry quirked an eyebrow at the feared vigilante.

“I’ve been a little busy,” the Cape Crusader stated blandly.

It had been several weeks since it happened. The events that had taken place at the auction house were never further investigated by the police or reported by the media. Wayne hadn’t told the police what his mom had done, and no one else had seen what took place. It was just another random attack carried out by the insane members of Gotham’s Rogue Gallery.

In fact the attack was completely forgotten in the face of the Joker’s mad rampage through the city with his newly improved Joker Gas a day later. It took Batman and Robin nearly a week before they managed to catch and stop the Clown Prince of Crime only for the villain to escape Arkham after only a week locked up. Harry’s connection to Bruce Wayne had been hidden safely in the chaos.

“Why are you asking me? Didn’t you already ask my mom?” Harry smirked, knowing his mom wouldn’t have told the Dark Knight her motives. His mom was very protective. “Unless, you did ask and she wouldn’t tell you.”

Batman’s lips thinned ever so slightly, and Harry counted it as a confirmation.

“I won’t tell you either,” but then he thought about it for a moment. Batman was relentless when he was investigating something. He wouldn’t stop until he discovered the truth. It would only be a matter of time before he figured it out. Harry might as well get something out of it. The question was: what was this information worth to Batman? “Unless…” 

“What do you want?” Batman growled.

“My mom out of Arkham.”

“No,” the Cape Crusader’s answer came swiftly and brokered no chance of bargaining.

“Well, I had to try. I want to see her then,” Harry stubbornly crossed his arms across his chest.

“Why?”

Harry huffed, he supposed there wasn’t any reason not to give him the partial truth. “Not that it’s any of your business but I need to talk to her about something important.”

Harry figured he could at least ask his mom about what would be important to ask the wizards when they finally sent him his Hogwarts letters.

“Hmm,” Batman remained silent for a moment. “I think something could be arranged. Only if you’re honest with me, and trust me I’ll know.”

“I’m sure,” Harry grumbled.

The Dark Knight just sent him a dark look.

“How do I know you’ll keep your end of the deal?”

“I honor my agreements.”

Harry weighed his options. He supposed Batman was being honest with him. But was seeing his mom worth just handing the great detective this information?

It only took Harry a moment to determine that the answer was yes. He needed his mom’s advice on what to do about Hogwarts.

“Well?” the Bat prompted.

“It’s a deal. I’ll tell you but I want two hours with her,” Harry stared determinedly at the dark figure.

“You’ll get one,” Batman stipulated.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. “Fine.”

“What did Poison Ivy need a sample of Wayne’s DNA for?” Batman repeated his previous question.

“My mom needed a sample of his DNA for a test.”

“What kind of test?” his tone was sharp. The Dark Knight was growing impatient with Harry’s stalling.

“A paternity test,” Harry admitted.

That answer was definitely not the one Batman had been expecting. In fact the vigilante seemed to be stunned or at least as stunned as Batman was capable of being. The Dark Knight had frozen. The only thing moving was his cape, which fluttered slightly in the breeze.

Several long, silent, and awkward minutes stretched between them.

“A paternity test… for you?” Batman clarified.

“No, her other son,” Harry rolled his eyes.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Harry.

“Yes, it was for me,” Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

“And?”

“And, what?” Harry frowned, knowing what the vigilante wanted but unwilling to provide it.

“What were the results?” the Cape Crusader growled.

“None of your business,” Harry snapped out before he could think better of it.

Batman suddenly seemed to loom over him, anger wafting from his unyielding form.

“I answered your question about why my mom wanted Wayne’s DNA like we agreed. I don’t have to tell you about the results,” Harry glared mutinously at the Dark Knight, unwilling to let the man intimidate him.

“No, it wasn’t part of our deal,” Batman’s switch to a softer and gentler tone momentarily threw Harry off. “However, I would like to know if there is a safe place I can bring you while your mother is in Arkham.”

“Thanks for your concern, but I’m fine where I am. I always stay on my own when mom’s in Arkham,” Harry shifted. He was uncomfortable with the concern showing through the man’s modulated voice. Why would Batman even care if he was in a safe place?

“If you have a father out there you wouldn’t have to,” the vigilante pointed out his tone still gentle.

“Like Wayne would actually let me stay with him,” Harry scoffed and then froze at Batman’s suddenly intent look. “Not that he’s my dad or anything,” he rushed to add.

Batman’s expression told him he wasn’t convinced by Harry’s poor attempt.

“Bruce Wayne is your biological father,” the Dark Knight stated.

Harry considered trying to deny it. But it was obvious that the Bat had already made up his mind. 

“Yeah, he is,” Harry’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

Silence descended between them once more, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

“How?”

“Well, when a man loves a woman—”

The vigilante’s dark look cut off Harry’s snarky comment.

“They met at some charity event before mom was Poison Ivy. She wasn’t sure if Wayne was my biological father or if it was Jason Woodrue, her old professor. We couldn’t find Woodrue so that’s why we needed Wayne’s DNA. I just wanted to know who my father was,” Harry didn’t know why he was confiding in the man who regularly locked up his friends and family. He supposed he was just thrown off by how surprisingly considerate Gotham’s self-proclaimed protector could be.

“I see. I would be willing to call Bruce Wayne and explain the situation to him. I think he might surprise you. I’ve spoke to him a couple of times over the years. He’s not what people think,” Batman offered quietly.

“No! It’s none of your business,” Harry’s fists clenched, angry with himself for sharing his private life with Batman. The vigilante just couldn’t keep his pointy nose out of Harry’s business.

“I can’t in good conscious leave you by yourself.”

“I’ll go stay with Harley.”

“And the Joker?” Batman’s scowl deepened.

“It’ll be fine,” Harry waved his hand at the man.

“You’re not stay with the Joker,” the Dark Knight growled. “Your choices are: I bring you to Wayne or I take you to Somerset, the juvenile detention center.”

“What!?” Harry cried once again thrown off by the Bat’s sudden mood change from kind consideration to fierce and unyielding.

“I’m not letting you stay by yourself or with that clown. I gave you your options so what is it going to be?”

“Fine, bring me to Somerset, I’ll just run away. They can’t hold me,” Harry bluffed.

Honestly, Harry had no idea what Somerset was like or if he would be capable of escaping. He knew that he didn’t particularly want to find out, and possibly miss his Hogwarts letters or miss his chance to go to Hogwarts entirely. But at the same time he didn’t want to cave to Batman’s demand to bring him to his father.

“If you insist,” Batman took a step forward.

Harry darted back out of reach. “Wait.”

Batman halted his forward movement. He stood there motionlessly watching Harry, waiting for what he was going to do next. Harry didn’t know what he wanted to do, and he didn’t understand why Batman cared whether he stayed by himself or went to stay with Harley and Joker. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to eventually meet his biological father. Harry had just thought that his mom would be there with him when he finally did meet him.

“You really think Wayne would let me stay with him?” Harry eyed the Dark Knight.

“I do,” while still angry with the caped figure, Batman’s simple statement helped to put Harry’s mind at ease. Batman didn’t give unnecessary platitudes. He meant what he said.

“I guess you can call him then,” Harry muttered, his eyes flickering over to the Gotham’s cityscape.

“I’ll be right back,” Batman produced a simple phone from his utility belt, and walked to the other side of the roof to make the call.

Harry only caught snatches of the conversation. The Dark Knight’s low rumble was too difficult to decipher any specific words. The conversation lasted no more than a couple of minutes but it felt like it lasted forever before Batman returned.

“Wayne is going to pick you up,” Batman informed him.

“Really?” Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Yes, and I’m going to bring you to the location where Wayne will be collecting you to ensure your safe arrival.”

“So you told him everything?” Harry nudged a rock with his foot.

“Yes,” Batman nodded.

“And he was just okay with it?” Harry asked in disbelief.

“I’m sure it will take some time to assimilate the information but he was willing to meet you and have you stay with him.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably. “I guess we should get going then, huh?”

“We should,” Batman stepped up to him.

“Wait, how am I going to get in touch with you when I want to visit my mom?”

“Take this,” the Bat handed him a burner phone. “I’ll get in touch with you when I’ve arranged the visit.”

“Soon right?” Harry was worried that the Cape Crusader wouldn’t contact him until after his birthday had come and gone.

“I will do my best to get you in within the next two weeks,” Batman answered.

That mollified Harry. He tucked the burner phone into his pocket. “Okay that works for me. I’m ready to go.”

Harry did his best to relax as the Dark Knight wrapped an arm around his waist for the second time that night. The large man easily scooped him up, and brought them to the edge of the roof. Batman shot off his grappling hook, and Harry tried not to cry out as they swung off the side of the building. He couldn’t help but clutch at the arm Batman had around him.

They repeated the process several more times until they had made their way uptown. Batman dropped him off on a bench on the corner of an abandoned convenience store with stern warnings not to leave the bench or else. Harry thought about defying the order, and just going home or calling Harley. But the Bat had taken him quite a long way from the island. The greater distance created a greater chance of Batman recapturing him before he made it home. There was even a very large possibility the Cape Crusader was still watching him to make sure he was safely delivered into the hands of Bruce Wayne.

Harry’s knees jiggled up and down as he waited. He couldn’t quite believe that he was about to meet his father, and his father now knew about the connection the two of them shared. Hopefully things would work out as well as Batman seemed to think it would.


	5. Chapter 5

Batman landed silently beside the Batmobile, the moniker the armored black vehicle had been provided with by his young sidekick. The name just seemed to stick despite the slight ridiculousness of it.

Robin was patrolling on his own tonight due to the errand Batman had to complete. He was very much aware of the rivalry between his ward and Poison Ivy’s son. Having Robin along while questioning the green skinned boy would have been counter-productive, and most likely would have turned into a bickering match between the two boys. Batman had believed Nightshade would be far more cooperative without Robin’s presence so that he might retrieve the necessary information from the young rogue.

Of course Batman had been right in his assessment. He had been able to quickly get the information he needed from Nightshade by applying the right amount of pressure and making a deal. Considering the information Poison Ivy’s son had provided Batman was glad Robin hadn’t been there. Batman had struggled to control his own reactions to the news. The details Nightshade had shared with him had opened up an entirely new can of worms that the Dark Knight wasn’t sure he was ready to deal with. However, Batman didn’t have any other options but to deal with it.

The Dark Knight made sure he was entirely alone before leaning against the Batmobile to steady himself. Batman had made sure to keep himself in complete control while speaking to Nightshade. Now he closed his eyes and gave in to the spinning sensation he was experiencing as a by-product of the over complicated situation that he suddenly found himself in. For the first time in a very long time he was feeling more than a little conflicted. He didn’t know what to do, and was simply reacting rather than carefully and methodically organizing his own thoughts to plan for the future.

Batman was feeling more than a little off kilter over tonight’s new revelation. Nightshade’s words were still ringing in his ears.

The night certainly hadn’t panned out the way he thought it would when he had decided to track down Ivy’s son. Batman could only allow himself a brief moment of panic before he had to get back to collect Nightshade.

Not even his vast and dynamic training had prepared him for Nightshade’s startling admission. Batman, Gotham’s Dark Defender, was a father and his son was one of the rogues who liked to terrorize his city. He was certain he was currently in a state of shock, and was working mostly on autopilot at this point.

“So how’d it go?”

Batman opened his eyes to peer at Robin. His ward landed neatly beside him with a well-practiced swing.

“Are our identities compromised? Does Poison Ivy know who you are?” Robin continued breathlessly.

The possibility that Ivy discovered his true identity had been his biggest fear when the green skinned woman had stolen a sample of Bruce Wayne’s DNA in the auction house. He had believed the woman had made some sort of connection between the Cape Crusader, and the man she had once shared a very brief relationship with.

For weeks he prepared himself for the eventual fallout. When there had been no response from the plant villainess he had managed to orchestrate an event to flush Ivy out. Even after he had captured her, Ivy had been less than cooperative, and refused to tell him why she needed a cheek swab from him. Batman had been forced to track down her son to get his answers.

He had gotten an answer just not the one he had been prepared for. Poison Ivy had indeed taken his DNA because of the relationship they had shared but not because she suspected Bruce Wayne of being Batman. No, it was because she believed he was the father of her son.

“Our identities are safe,” Batman assured Robin.

“That’s a relief,” the dark haired boy heaved a sigh, and Batman could visibly see the tension leaving him.

“Hmm,” Batman hummed his agreement.

He wasn’t looking forward to giving Dick the news. However, it was something that had to be done. Nightshade was going to be living with them for the foreseeable future, and Bruce Wayne was due to pick the boy up sooner rather than later.

“So what did Ivy need your cheek swab for?” Dick frowned. “Did someone else hire her and Harley to get it for them?”

Batman didn’t see the need to drag out the truth like Nightshade had with him. “No, she needed my DNA to complete a paternity test between myself and her son.”

Dick gaped at him. “What!?”

“Nightshade is my biological son,” Batman stated much more calmly than he felt.

“How?” Robin choked out. “Did Ivy use your DNA to clone you or something? Wait, no he was around before she stole your DNA.”

“No, we had a brief relationship over a decade ago. I had only just returned to Gotham. I was working towards becoming Batman, and Ivy hadn’t yet become Poison Ivy. Apparently she got pregnant, and Nightshade is our son,” Batman thought his ward deserved to have a little bit of background on the situation.

“No way,” Dick breathed. “Nightshade is…Wow. What are you going to do now?”

“Ivy’s in Arkham. I’ve convinced Nightshade to come stay with us.”

“Stay with _us_? You told him!?”

“No, he doesn’t know about our nightly activities, and he won’t know until I’m certain we can trust him.”

“You don’t know if you can trust him but you’re going to let him live with us?” Dick’s tone was incredulous.

“It’s better than the alternative of him staying on his own or with the Joker,” Batman muttered.

The thought of his son or any child really being around let alone living with the Joker was enough to make Batman more than a little queasy. Nightshade’s flippant tone when he mentioned staying with Harley and Joker had nearly given the Dark Knight heart palpitations. Just how much time had his son spent in the clown’s company?

Robin’s “Ugh,” of disgust was more than enough to prove he agreed with Batman’s assessment.

“I also would like to get to know him. He’s my son and if there’s a possibility of turning him from the path he’s currently going down than I’m going to do what I need to in order to make that happen. I’ll need your help. I know the two of you don’t get along—”

“That’s an understatement,” Robin muttered.

“But I need you to try and be pleasant towards him. Or at the very least be civil. I think you would make an excellent role model for him,” Batman continued. “Who knows maybe the two of you will even get along. You have enough in common.”

“We don’t have anything in common,” Dick scoffed.

“You both lead highly unusual lives than others your age. I’m sure you could find something to bond over,” Batman pointed out.

“Yeah, but he’s a villain,” Dick argued.

“And we have the chance to change that. I know it’s a lot to ask in a short amount of time but this is important,” Batman insisted.

“Okay, fine, I’ll try my best to be nice to him,” Dick acquiesced.

“Thank you, and I think he’ll surprise you,” Nightshade had surprised Batman. Not that he had actually interacted with Poison Ivy’s son too much before this started. The boy had only been around for less than a year. The few times they had actually come across him it was typically Robin that actually fought the green skinned boy while Batman faced off with Poison Ivy.

Robin didn’t look entirely convinced but he didn’t argue any further.

“I’m going to change, and then I need to pick up Nightshade,” Batman informed his ward.

“Right now? Tonight?” Dick was once more shocked.

“Yes, tonight. I’ve already called Alfred. He is aware of the situation. The Batmobile is on autopilot and it will take you back to the cave. I’ll take the car I keep here in the city to pick up Nightshade. We’ll meet you back at the manor so try to prepare yourself,” Batman instructed.

“Right okay. How are you doing with all of this?” Dick tilted his head. “Like you said, this is all happening awfully fast.”

“I’ll be fine,” then after a beat he thought to ask, “Are you going to be all right?”

“Me? I’m fine,” Dick bluffed.

“I’m not replacing you,” Batman tried to awkwardly reassure his ward.

“As if you could,” the boy stated with false bravado.

Batman allowed himself the barest of smirks in response to Dick’s teasing.

Batman felt a bit guilty over the situation he was putting Dick in but what else could do? The circumstances he had found himself in were impossible. He felt the driving need to take care of his son. But he also wanted to protect Dick. Batman could only hope the two boys would end up getting along. It would certainly make his life a lot easier if the boy he had come to see as his son got along with his newly discovered biological son.

The Dark Knight didn’t think he was the best guardian. He didn’t know what he would have done without Alfred, and knew there was no way he would have been able to take care of Dick without his faithful butler. Batman didn’t know what he was doing by taking in his son who up until now had been raised by villains. He just knew he couldn’t leave Nightshade.

The two of them didn’t discuss the situation further. Batman swiftly changed out of his Bat suit into a regular suit that he kept in the Batmobile in case of emergencies. Now was definitely an emergency.

Now in his attire as Bruce Wayne he sent Dick off in the Batmobile, and acquired his car. Feeling more nervous than he would ever admit he drove towards the street corner he’d dropped his son off on.

Surprisingly the boy was still sitting there. The hooded sweatshirt was pulled up over his head to hide the pale green skin that was flecked with purple freckles. Despite Nightshade’s green and purple skin Bruce had been able to see the similarities in their features. The boy’s nose had reminded him of his mother’s, and his chin of his father.

It was completely bizarre to realize he had blood family after all these years. He had cousins of course. But he hadn’t had anyone this closely related to him since his parents died. It left him feeling oddly lightheaded, and he found himself actually looking forward to properly meeting his son for the first time.

Bruce pushed the thought aside. He had to dawn his more carefree personality for the upcoming meeting, and he couldn’t be thinking about his parents’ deaths for that to happen.

Taking a deep breath Bruce stopped the car in front of the bench and rolled down the window.

 

///

 

Harry wasn’t left waiting on the curb for his father for too long. Within a half hour a sleek and incredibly expensive black car pulled up beside the bench. The window rolled down to reveal the familiar face of Bruce Wayne.

“Hello,” he greeted, a small smile lighting up his features.

“Hi,” Harry gave an awkward wave. He was still hesitant about the entire situation but Wayne’s relaxed posture and his lack of response to Harry’s green and purple appearance put Harry more at ease.

“Come on, hop in,” Wayne thoughtfully unlocked the passenger door.

Harry got to his feet, and made his way around to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and climbed inside the car. Harry didn’t look at the man as he put the car back in drive, and started off down the street once more. It was far too surreal that this was actually happening. Instead he observed the car’s interior. Harley and his mom had never even stolen a car this nice before.

“So do you have a name? I know you have a name that the press uses but I wasn’t sure if you had one you used in more casual company,” Wayne rambled after a few minutes of driving in awkward silence.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to share it with me?” Wayne flashed him a mischievous smile when Harry didn’t immediately respond.

“Hawthorne,” Harry shifted uncomfortably on the expensive leather seats.

“Hawthorne,” Wayne murmured, testing out his name.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded.

“It’s nice.”

“Thanks. But most people just call me Harry,” he confessed.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you, Harry.”

“You too,” Harry nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

What was he supposed to say to his biological father who had only just found out he was in fact Harry’s father?

He didn’t remember feeling this awkward when he met his mom for the first time. Of course those had been vastly different circumstances. Although, both experiences meeting his biological parents hadn’t been his choice. One had been forced on him by his Aunt Petunia and the other by the Bat.

These past couple of weeks Harry had convinced himself that Wayne would want absolutely nothing to do with him. Now that Wayne had proven that he had at least wanted to meet Harry, and wasn’t put off by his very existence, Harry didn’t know what to do. The billionaire was even willing to let Harry live with him for a little while.

“So it looks like you’ll be staying with me for a little while. Batman mentioned that your mom is in Arkham,” Wayne prompted as he drove them out of the city.

If Harry remembered correctly Wayne Manor was quite a ways outside of the main hub of Gotham City.

“Yeah,” Harry fiddled with his seatbelt.

“Right, not the best topic of conversation. How about school?” Wayne asked awkwardly.

“I’ve never actually been to school before, you know because of the green skin.”

“That’s too bad,” Wayne murmured.

“It’s fine, mom and some of her friends teach me everything I need to know, and anything else I can learn from the Internet,” Harry felt the need to defend his mom.

“I didn’t mean for that to sound like a criticism. I apologize. I just meant that it must be difficult for you to have to hide, and not experience the things kids your age should,” Wayne fumbled.

“It’s really fine I don’t mind being homeschooled. I mean I suppose it would be nice to go out in public every once in a while without worrying about people staring at me. But I’m happy the way I am,” Harry shrugged.

He got to experience things other kids his age would never have the chance to. But Harry didn’t exactly want to bring up his technically criminal activity with the father he had only met less than an hour ago.

“Good, that’s good,” Wayne smiled at him.

“Right, yeah,” Harry mumbled, tapping his fingers across his knees.

“Are you all right?” the dark haired man’s brows furrowed.

“This isn’t completely crazy for you? You’re just okay with me being your son? You don’t want proof or anything?” Harry probed.

“We could run another test if you want?”

“Sure,” Harry nodded.

Harry really didn’t mind. It would be nice to have another confirmation just to be safe. He also wanted Wayne to see the results for himself. The billionaire probably got a lot of paternity suits filed against him, and Harry didn’t exactly have the best reputation.

“And to answer your questions, no, well maybe it’s a little crazy but I don’t mind you being my son. It is definitely unexpected. I certainly would have liked to know about you sooner. But better late than never. And now that I know, I’d like the chance to get to know you, Harry. I don’t know how I’ll be as a father but you’re my son, and I want to be there for you now that I know,” Wayne’s eyes locked with Harry’s own.

The man was serious. He was willing to try even with all the baggage Harry brought with him. If he was willing to try after only knowing about Harry for less than an hour then Harry certainly could try too.

“Yeah, I’d like to get to know you too,” Harry smiled hesitantly at his father.

“Great,” Wayne returned his smile.

Silence reigned in the car for a moment. Trees zoomed past the sports car.

“You’re not like what they say on the Internet,” Harry suddenly blurted out.

“And what do they say about me on the Internet?” Wayne shot him a self-deprecating grin.

“That you’re a vapid playboy always throwing himself into stupid stunts because he thinks his money will always bail him out,” Harry admitted.

“Ouch, didn’t even try to soften that blow, did you?” Wayne winced though his sparkling eyes proved his ego wasn’t actually damaged by the comment.

“Nope,” Harry popped his p, unconsciously mimicking Harley.

“I used to be like that for a long time before I realized there was more to life. When I decided to change I didn’t bother trying to change the public’s perception of me. Sometimes it pays to have people think the worst of you. They’re more apt to underestimate you,” Wayne winked at him.

Harry gaped at the man in shock. “That’s not a bad idea.”

“I think so,” Bruce tipped his head in acknowledgement.

The subject shifted to lighter topics. His father told him about Wayne Manor, and the two other people who lived there. His butler, Alfred Pennyworth, had been the one to raise him after his parents were murdered. Wayne didn’t tell him the story but Harry knew nonetheless. He doubted there was anyone in Gotham who didn’t know how the famous Thomas and Martha Wayne died. Harry felt a pang for Wayne. It must have been awful to have witnessed his parents murdered in front of him.

Pennyworth had remained working for Wayne even after he’d reached adulthood. The billionaire spoke fondly of him so Harry figured they must have a very close relationship.

“He was more than a little surprised that I have son,” Wayne confided.

“Just a little?” Harry grinned.

“He’s quite unflappable at this point with the things I’ve gotten up to. He’s had to bail me out from more than a few ridiculous stunts over the years,” Wayne smirked.

Wayne also spoke fondly of his ward, Richard, who apparently preferred to go by Dick. Grayson had been living with the billionaire since he was nine years old when his parents died in a tragic accident.

Now, Dick was eleven just like was soon to be Harry. But he would be twelve in December making the other boy eight months older than Harry was. The billionaire had officially adopted the other boy. Wayne was sure that the two of them would get along after the initial awkward adjustment period. The billionaire had called ahead after Batman had called him to let the other members of Wayne Manor know that they would be having a guest. Harry wondered how the other two would react to having Poison Ivy’s son living with them for a little while.

It was late by the time they pulled into the driveway of Wayne Manor. The property was sealed off behind thick and tall stone walls. It had an actual wrought iron gate that Wayne had to type in a passcode to before they would swing open.

The lawns were vast and arrayed with perfectly manicured hedges, and strategically placed flowers. Harry, like his mother, didn’t exactly like when plants were cut and contained but he supposed he shouldn’t start complaining before they even made it inside.

He forgot all about the plants when he got his first look of Wayne Manor. Harry’s eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. The place was absolutely massive. He knew it would be big but he hadn’t expected something on quite this scale. The place was gothic in structure, and made of dark gray stone. It had to have at least four different levels, and windows that measured in the hundreds. He felt bad for whoever was responsible for it’s up keep.

“What do you think?” Wayne asked as he stopped the car in the garage. The garage contained several other cars and motorcycles just as expensive as the car they had driven here in.

Harry had never before grasped what being a billionaire actually meant. Now, he was getting a small taste of just what having real wealth was like. It was a bit overwhelming. The Dursleys would be salivating at getting the chance he was getting right now.

“It’s big,” Harry commented lamely.

Wayne chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.”

Harry wasn’t so sure about that.

The man climbed out of the car. Harry quickly followed him. They entered the house, and made their way through several grandly decorated rooms. Wayne led him to the large and modern kitchen. The smell wafting from it was delicious.

A thin, older gentleman with graying and balding dark hair wearing a butler’s uniform was cooking something on the stove.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred turned to greet them. “And you must be Master Bruce’s son.”

He didn’t seem so much as ruffled by Harry’s odd appearance. Harry was surprised to find that the man had a British accent, and felt a pang of longing for his mom even though she hardly ever used her own. Harry himself had lost his British accent over his years in America but he could still speak with one if he so chose.

“Alfred, this is Hawthorne but he prefers Harry, right?” Bruce glanced at for confirmation.

Harry nodded.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Harry. I am Alfred Pennyworth, Master Bruce’s butler. If you need anything during your stay here I would be more than happy to assist you,” the older man’s eyes sparkled warmly at him while a small smile curled his lips.

“Thank you,” Harry offered the butler a timid smile.

“I was just cooking something for a late supper. Have you eaten yet?” Alfred questioned.

Harry shook his head.

“Master Bruce and Master Dick haven’t eaten yet either. I do hope you like curry?”

“I do but I’m kind of a vegetarian,” Harry bit his lip, hoping it wouldn’t be too much trouble.

“Certainly, I can whip you up some without meat,” Alfred assured him.

“Thank you,” Harry tugged at the sleeves of his sweatshirt. “Also I just sort of realized that I don’t have any of my stuff. You know to stay over or anything.”

Harry hadn’t asked Batman to stop by the island because he hadn’t wanted to lead the Dark Knight to their home.

“We have plenty of extras that you can borrow for tonight, and tomorrow we can stop by your home to pick up what you need,” Bruce offered.

“Okay,” Harry agreed.

“Supper is almost ready,” Alfred removed the pan from the stovetop.

“I’ll go get Dick. Harry, I’ll be right back, okay?” Bruce glanced at him.

“All right,” Harry nodded.

Harry’s newly discovered father left the kitchen through the opposite door they had arrived through. Harry returned his attention to the butler.

“Do you need help or anything?” Harry felt extraordinarily out of place, and was willing to do anything at this point to distract himself.

“That’s quite all right, I have everything in hand, Master Harry. You can, however, take a seat at the dining table. I’m sure Masters Bruce and Dick will arrive shortly. The dining room is right through there,” Alfred pointed towards the door Bruce had left through.

Harry did as the butler suggested. The dining room was of a medium size and mainly consisted of a large oval table and ornate chairs made of dark wood. It even had a crystalline chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Harry set his backpack on the floor, and took a seat in middle of the table. He was carefully examining the expensive looking paintings when Bruce returned, and he wasn’t alone.

Dick Grayson had neatly styled black hair and deep blue eyes. The other boy was probably a couple of inches shorter than Harry despite being nearly a year older. But then Harry was tall for his age. Ivy was on the taller side and Bruce was tall so Harry figured he had a predisposition to tallness. Dick and he both possessed a similar lean build. Harry fancied that without his natural green skin the two of them might have even looked something alike.

“Harry this is Dick. Dick this is Harry,” Bruce introduced them.

“Now all we need is a Tom,” Dick declared brightly.

“What?” Harry frowned in confusion. 

“You know the saying? Every Tom, Dick, or Harry?” Dick elaborated.

“No…sorry,” Harry’s eyes darted to Bruce. The man was intently watching the interaction between the two boys.

“Right, not exactly my best attempt at a joke,” Dick produced a chuckle that seemed more than a little forced.

The other boy’s smiling face and jovial tone were at odds with his stiff posture. To Harry it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with the situation but at the same time was trying to make an effort to make light of it.

“It’s fine. It’s nice to meet you,” Harry supposed he could try to make an effort too.

“You too,” Dick nodded.

They were saved from further awkward small talk when Alfred arrived with dinner. The three of them settled in to eat. Alfred apparently didn’t take meals with them and so the three dark haired males were left on their own. For a while they ate in silence. Eventually Bruce began asking Harry questions about himself, which Harry obligingly provided while asking questions about his father and Dick in turn.

They didn’t get into anything too deep over dinner. It was mostly about their hobbies and interests. Dick shared a few funny stories about his time in the circus. Harry was very interested in the fact Dick used to be an acrobat. But he didn’t push him for information considering the fact that’s how the other boy’s parents had died. Similarly he didn’t bring up anything that might lead them into the conversation about the murder of Bruce’s parents.

The evening was actually nice. He missed his mom and Harley but it was nowhere near as terrible as he imagined his first meeting with his biological father might go. After dinner Bruce let him pick a room that would be his when he stayed at the manor. It was nice to know that his father was planning on him returning even after he returned from school.

Harry picked a room with a window facing the sprawling forest that surrounded the manor. It was in the same wing as Bruce and Dick’s room. The bed was a massive canopy frame with a dark green bedspread. The walls were a light cream color, and had dark hardwood floors and furniture.

It couldn’t compare to his cluttered room back home but Harry thought he would be comfortable in it while he was getting to know his father.

Before settling in for bed Bruce asked him if he could take a cheek swab from Harry. Not minding having another test done to confirm the results Harry had easily allowed it. Bruce promised that he had someone who could discreetly conduct the test without anyone knowing exactly who the samples came from.

Dick shared a pair of pajamas with him. Harry took a shower in the en suite bathroom before curling up in to the huge bed to go to sleep. It was early but the day had been long, and he was exhausted. He was both excited and little uncertain of what to expect from the days that were going to come next.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Harry woke up groggy, and a little confused as to where he was. The bed he was in was much larger than his own at home. It only took a quick scan of his surroundings to realize where he was. The events of yesterday afternoon came rushing back to him.

He was in Wayne Manor with his father, Bruce Wayne. Harry allowed himself a moment of shock and awe before gaining control of himself, and rolling out of the large four-poster bed. There was no backing out now. He’d made his decision and he was going to see it through.

A stack of clothes had mysteriously been left for him on a desk chair. Harry frowned as he stared at the unfamiliar T-shirt and jeans. He was fairly certain that they hadn’t been there when he went to bed last night. Someone must have slipped in while he was sleeping to put the clothes there. They must have been surprisingly stealthy to sneak in without waking him. Harry shrugged it off, and grabbed the clothes.

The jeans and shirt fit him well. The pant legs were a little short so he figured they, like the pajamas he was wearing, must belong to Dick. Harry definitely wanted to grab his own things sometime today.

Feeling a bit uncertain about just wandering through the manor but figuring he wasn’t a prisoner, Harry exited his bedroom. He only got lost a couple of times in the vast and ornate corridors of the manor on his way to the kitchen. The kitchen and dining room were really the only other places that he knew the locations of.

Alfred was in the kitchen bustling about making waffles.

“Good morning, Master Harry,” the butler greeted, somehow knowing that Harry was there without even having to turn around. Immediately Harry suspected he must have been the one to leave the clothes in his room.

“Good morning, Alfred,” Harry replied.

“Are you hungry? I’ve made some waffles for breakfast,” the older man offered.

“Yes, please,” Harry nodded.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to eat on your own. Masters Bruce and Dick tend to sleep in,” Alfred’s eyes twinkled at what had to be some sort of inside joke.

“I don’t mind,” Harry shrugged.

The waffles were delicious. Alfred provided plenty of fruit, homemade whip cream, and real maple syrup.

“I could definitely get used to this,” Harry sighed contently after a few bites.

“Alfred does make the best waffles.”

Harry turned to see Dick enter the dining room. The other boy plopped himself down in the chair across from Harry’s own, and started piling his plate with waffles. 

“Harley’s pancakes are better,” Harry felt the need to point out. It felt like he was being disloyal to his mom and Harley if he didn’t.

“Harley? As in Harley Quinn?” Dick’s eyes were the size of saucers.

“Yeah, she’s my mom’s friend.”

“Harley Quinn makes you pancakes?” Dick clarified.

“Only when she spends the night,” Harry shrugged.

“Okay, that only makes me more curious about your life,” Dick rested his chin in his propped up hand to stare intently at Harry.

Harry chuckled. “It’s really not that interesting.”

“Says the son of Poison Ivy,” Dick teased.

“You live with a billionaire my life can’t be that crazy,” but even as he said it, he knew it was a lie.

Dick didn’t seem to buy it either. He quirked an eyebrow at him. “A billionaire who also happens to be your father.”

“Yeah... Okay, my life is a little ridiculous,” Harry agreed, and that was without getting into the whole he was a wizard who other wizards believed defeated a dark lord when he was baby.

“It’s cool, everybody’s life is a little crazy,” Dick twirled his fork. 

Harry nodded.

“I can give you a tour of the manor once I’m finished if you want?” Dick offered.

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Harry smiled at the other boy.

Harry waited while Dick finished up his breakfast, and the two of them took a tour through the manor. Harry didn’t think he could be more overwhelmed by Wayne Manor. But the tour proved how wrong he was. The outside didn’t completely portray just how utterly massive the place was. There was a full sized ballroom, five different floors, a state of the art gym, and a walled off basketball court in the backyard to name a few of the amenities the manor boasted.

“Do you want to play a game?” Dick nodded to the basketball court.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Harry murmured.

“Worried I’ll kick your butt?” Dick skillfully twirled the basketball in his hands.

“More like worried that I might accidentally poison you.”

Dick’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“My skin is toxic. I try to control it but I’m not always successful. People who touch me run the risk of passing out,” Harry admitted.

“Whoa, dude,” Dick’s eyes were huge. “I didn’t know that.”

“I don’t think it’s common knowledge or anything. It’s not something I’ve ever really had to use while out with my mom,” Harry shrugged. 

“Still, it must suck. Not being able to touch other people,” Dick eyed him sympathetically.

“I’m used to it.”

“We can play Mario Kart instead?” the older boy suggested.

“Sure,” Harry nodded.

He hadn’t played video games before. Harry’s days tended to be filled with studying and time spent with his mom in the greenhouse or his school lessons. Harry hadn’t been interested in video games.

The two of them made their way to the media room. It was set up like a small movie theater with even comfier chairs. The large HD screen provided a detailed picture of the game. Harry was quickly engrossed in the racing game.

“No!” Harry cried as Dick hit him with another stupid red shell that he couldn’t avoid. “Every time!”

Dick’s only response was to cackle, and race right past him. He’d only provided Harry with the barest explanations on how to play before starting the game. Harry sent the other boy a dark look, which only made him laugh harder.

“You look like Bruce when you do that,” Dick chortled.

“Really?”

Dick nodded. “Yeah, it’s a little creepy.”

“Huh,” Harry murmured. “Oh come on! You distracted me!”

Dick burst into another fit of cackles as he pelted Harry right off the side of a cliff.

“It’s good to see the two of you getting along with one another.”

Dick and Harry whipped around to see Bruce standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

“We would be getting along a lot better if he didn’t keep hitting me with red shells,” Harry looked pointedly at Dick.

Dick responded by sticking his tongue out at him. A surprised laugh burst out of Harry’s mouth. It was surprisingly easy to get along with the other boy. Harry had never spent time with kids his own age beyond his fat and spoiled cousin. He was surprised by how much he liked the other boy so far. Dick was witty, intelligent, and surprisingly welcoming to the boy who had suddenly invaded his life.

“I have to go into the city for a bit. I wanted to see if you wanted to pick up some of your things, Harry?” Bruce questioned.

“Yeah, that’d be good,” Harry stood from his spot where he had been sitting beside Dick.

“All right, let’s get going,” Bruce turned.

“That was fun, we’ll have to do it again,” Harry set the controller back on the game station.

“Definitely, hopefully you’ll be able to improve your racing skills so you can actually be a challenge for me,” Dick flashed him a teasing grin.

“Ha, ha. You’re so funny,” Harry rolled his eyes. “See you later.”

“See ya,” Dick saluted back before returning his focus to the game.

Harry walked quickly to catch up to Bruce. The two of them climbed into a different car than the one they arrived in the night before.

“I just wanted to let you know I got the results back,” Bruce informed him.

“Oh,” Harry was surprised that they came back so quickly.

“The results were the same. There is no doubt, you are my son,” Bruce’s ice blue eyes locked with his own emerald green.

Harry felt relief sweep through him. He hadn’t realized he’d been worried about the results being different until this moment. Now, that he’d met Bruce, and realized how kind the billionaire actually was he wanted him to be his father. It would have been horrible to find out that wasn’t actually the case now that he knew Bruce.

“And you’re really okay with that?” Harry needed to clarify.

“I am,” Bruce smiled. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Harry sent him a cautious smile back.  

The drive back into Gotham seemed to go by faster. Bruce had to stop by the Wayne Enterprise building to sign a few papers in person. They were going to make a trip to Harry and his mom’s island first.

Their home was in a much shadier part of Gotham than the Wayne Tech building, and Bruce’s Ferrari stood out among the decrepit buildings. The island was located in a secluded bay. A light mist surrounded the bountiful green island. Bruce parked his car by the waterfront, and climbed out when Harry did.

“You’re coming with me?” Harry frowned at the man.

“I am,” Bruce nodded.

“Right, well, the island is kind of dangerous. Not only is it radioactive there’s a whole bunch of vicious, man-eating plants on it,” Harry crossed his arms.

“One trip isn’t going to hurt.”

Bruce was right about the radioactive part. It would take a prolonged exposure to the radiation to harm him. The island was only moderately radioactive. Harry would be able to protect him from his plant siblings.

“All right, if you really want to come,” Harry turned back towards the water, and mentally called out to a couple of the plant pods.

The pods responded eagerly, and soon the water was churning as they burst upwards through the murky water.

“I assume this is our ride to the island,” Bruce quirked a sardonic brow at the large green and purple Venus Fly Traps that were weaving in front of them like eager puppies.

“Yup,” Harry grinned at the man’s slightly queasy expression.

“Right.”

“Don’t worry I won’t let them eat you,” Harry commanded both of the pods to open, and nimbly Harry stepped inside the one on the right.

Bruce stepped much more cautiously into the one on the left. The pods swiftly delivered them to the shores of the island. The plants on the island were immediately filled with unrest at the appearance of a stranger. Harry sent out calming and reassuring thoughts to keep them from attacking Bruce. He commanded them to clear a path to the house, and led Bruce towards the center of the island.

“It’s nice,” Bruce commented as he looked around their living room.

His father paid particular attention to the picture frames scattered throughout the room.

“I like it,” Harry glanced around his familiar surroundings.

He left Bruce looking through the pictures of his younger self as he went to collect his things from his room. Harry had no idea how long he was going to be at Bruce’s. It was probably best just to pack as much as he could, and he supposed that if it was necessary they could always drive back here to collect something he had forgotten. Harry just started tossing clothes, and the necessary toiletries into the largest bag he could find.

“What is that?” Bruce had joined him in his room, and was carefully scanning Harry’s cluttered room. His eyes had landed on his green and purple spotted whoopee cushion Harry had put on his shelf with his other knickknacks.

“Oh, that’s the whoopee cushion the Joker gave it to me for my last birthday,” Harry waved dismissively.

“The Joker gave you a birthday present!?” Bruce’s eyes were the size of saucers.

“Yeah, he wasn’t invited or anything but he crashed the party anyway. Mom was so mad.”

“It can’t be safe,” his father scowled at the whoopee cushion.

“It’s fine as long as you don’t squeeze it then it will explode. Probably with Joker Gas,” Harry tossed a few of his favorite shirts into his bag.

Bruce looked a little pale. “Do Gotham’s Rogues often give you birthday presents?”

“Only the ones mom gets along with.”

Bruce nodded. “When is your birthday?”

“July 31st, I’m going to be eleven,” Harry explained.

“July 31stthat’s only about a month away. We’ll have to have a little party,” Bruce smiled.

“That’s okay,” Harry flushed, oddly touched that he was willing to have a birthday party for him.

“No, I think I’ve missed too many of your birthdays already. What kind of cake do you like?”

“Chocolate,” Harry answered.

“Chocolate it is,” Bruce grinned.

Harry smiled back and then finished gathering up the things he needed from his room.

“Why aren’t there any baby pictures of you?” Bruce asked once they had returned to the living room.

“I didn’t live with my mom until I was seven,” Harry joined Bruce in looking at the picture of him and his mom.

It was one of Harry’s favorite pictures of the two of them. It had been taken shortly after Harry came to live with her. Harley had taken the picture of them while they weren’t paying attention. His mom had been showing him one of her augmented roses in the greenhouse, and the two of them were intently staring at the rosebush.

“Where did you live before that?” Bruce frowned

“Mom was in a coma after her accident. She was almost nine months pregnant with me when she had the accident. The doctors had to deliver me through a C-section. They didn’t think she would ever wake up and since they didn’t know who my father was so they had to call her sisters to take me in,” Harry glanced up at his father.

“Sisters?” the billionaire questioned.

“Yeah, mom has two of them. That’s her younger sister, Lily, and her husband, James,” Harry pointed to one of the non-magical pictures they had of his Aunt Lily and Uncle James.

“I wasn’t aware Ivy had sisters,” Bruce closely regarded the picture.

Lily and his mom definitely looked a lot alike. They had the same emerald green eyes and pale porcelain skin. The only difference was that his mom had darker red hair than his Aunt Lily.

“It’s not really public knowledge. Mom’s originally from Britain but she moved to America and changed her name when she started working with Jason Woodrue. Anyway the doctors were able to get in touch with them as they were listed on her emergency contacts. My Aunt Lily and her husband took me in until I was year and a half old. But then they died so I had to go live with my Aunt Petunia, her husband Vernon, and their son, my cousin, Dudley. When I was seven my Aunt Petunia saw my mom on the TV, and found out she was out of her coma. So she tracked her down, and my mom came to pick me up. I’ve lived with her ever since,” Harry gently touched the picture.

“Your aunt didn’t take pictures of you when you were young?”

Harry scoffed. “No, my relatives would never take pictures of me. My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hated anything they didn’t think was normal. They even hated Superman because he’s an alien! Having a green nephew was definitely not their definition of normal, and they let me know it. It’s why Aunt Petunia tracked down my mom. She couldn’t wait to get rid of me.”

“They don’t sound like the best relatives to have,” the man’s face was full of concern.

“It’s fine,” Harry waved his hand dismissively. “I mean I’m fine now. I know the way they treated me wasn’t right, and that it wasn’t my fault. They were the ones who were wrong. My mom and Harley helped me see that.”

“And exactly how did they treat you?” Bruce rumbled, and a dark look flickered briefly over his features. But it was only there for a moment, and had Harry questioning if had even really seen it to begin with.

“It’s not a big deal. I don’t want to talk about it. I never have to see them again, and that’s good enough for me. Now, I have to grab a few things from the greenhouse,” Harry didn’t give the man the chance to respond, and quickly made his way outside.

In the lab he collected some books to read, and his tablet with his research. He carefully considered whether or not he would be able to get away with bringing some of his plants with him.

“I’m sorry about bringing up your relatives,” Bruce was standing in the entrance to the lab.

Harry was startled that the man had managed to sneak up on him in the greenhouse.

“It’s fine you didn’t know,” Harry shrugged, sliding another book into his bag.

“I would like to know,” he raised a hand when Harry made to protest. “Not today but someday I would like to know more about what you went through because you obviously went through something. Maybe when we’ve known each other more than 24 hours.”

Harry snorted, and unwillingly a smile stretched across his features. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Do you need any help packing? I probably should have asked that sooner,” Bruce rubbed at the back of his neck.

“It’s fine. I’m almost done,” Harry turned back to the shelf with the chemicals on it. There were some that were still carefully packaged from their raid on Luthor’s supplies.

“Okay,” Bruce’s eyes travelled around the lab. “You really enjoy working with plants.”

“Yeah, I have all the same powers as my mom so working with plants just comes naturally,” Harry admitted, purposely bringing up his abilities to see if it would make Bruce uncomfortable.

“That’s interesting,” was Bruce’s only comment while still glancing around. His gaze settled on the smaller version of Harry’s sundew hybrid.

“I made that,” Harry pointed to the sundew.

“You did?” Bruce’s eyes widened.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled proudly, and walked over to encourage the plant to give Bruce a little wave.

“Very impressive,” Bruce looked suitably impressed.

Harry flushed and before he could stop himself he started going into an in depth lecture on the sundew’s properties and just how he had created the plant.

“Sorry,” Harry cut himself off when he realized just how long he’d been waxing poetically about his plant.

But Bruce didn’t look put out or annoyed by his ramblings.

“No, it’s fine. You’re obviously very passionate about it and I want you to tell me about the things you enjoy,” Bruce reassured him.

“Right, well, I’ve got everything I need for a little while so we can head out,” Harry glanced away feeling incredibly awkward.

Besides his mom he’d never really had anyone who wanted to hear him talk about the things he liked. It was more than a little surprising that Bruce would want to listen to him. It made Harry hopeful for the future of their relationship.

Once all of Harry’s essentials were packed Bruce helped him gather the various bags he’d had to use. Harry had even managed to carefully tuck away a few of his plants and the two of them headed out of the greenhouse. They had only made it a few feet across the lawn when they were attacked.

“Hare-bear!” Harley tackled him, sweeping him up in a hug. “I came by to check on ya and ya weren’t here. I waited all night but ya never showed up. I was so worried! I’ve been looking everywhere for ya. I beat the crap out of Eddie, and threatened to turn up the heat on Mr. Freeze looking for ya.”

 “I’m sorry I made you worried, Harley. But I’m all right,” Harry pulled away from the woman’s embrace.

The clown-themed villainess was in her casual clothes. But she was still recognizable, and Bruce was staring warily at the blonde.

“I’m just glad you’re all right, jelly bean,” she ruffled his curls.

Harry grinned up at the blonde woman.

Bruce cleared his throat, diverting their attention to him.

“What are you doing here, Rich Boy?” Harley cried, trying to tuck Harry behind her.

“It’s okay, I didn’t come home last night because I stayed with Bruce,” Harry stepped in between the two of them. He couldn’t risk Harley knocking his father out.

“I didn’t know you two had met yet,” Harley frowned.

“We met last night,” Bruce shifted uncomfortably under Harley’s intent stare.

“He knows everything, and I’m going to stay with him for a little while,” Harry explained.

Concern was clear in Harley’s light blue eyes. “Are you sure about this, jelly bean? You can stay with me and Mistah J.”

“No,” Bruce blurted out looking more than slightly panicked.

“I am,” Harry flashed her a reassuring smile. “We’ve been getting along really well so far, and I want to stay with him.”

“That’s great, Hare-bear. I’m glad you’re gettin’ along with your daddy,” Harley gave him a warm smile before whirling towards Bruce. “You better treat him right, Brucie, or I’ll give you an up close and personal meeting with my mallet.”

“Harley,” Harry groaned, embarrassed.

“Don’t worry. I promise I’ll take care of him,” Bruce swore his eyes shining with sincerity.

“All right, but I’ll be watching,” Harley pointed two fingers at her own eyes before jabbing a finger at Bruce.

Bruce visibly swallowed.

Harry broke the awkward tension. “We have to get going, Harley.” 

“All right, Hare-bear. I’ll walk out with ya,” Harley wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and started walking, leaving Bruce to carry Harry’s bags all by himself.

The odd trio left the island behind. Harley gave him multiple hugs and kisses once they reached Bruce’s car making him flush in embarrassment. Eventually they made their escape from Harley, and were on their way to Wayne Enterprises.

Bruce quickly finished what he needed to do at Wayne Enterprises while Harry waited in the car. Then the two of them made their way back to the manor.

When they arrived back at the manor Bruce helped him get his bags up into his new room. Harry immediately started pulling out some of the plants he’d brought with him to make his new room feel more like home while Bruce had to head off to his office complete some business.

“Whoa, what is that?”

Harry turned to see Dick standing in the doorway.

“It’s a Darlingtonia californica or the common name cobra lily,” Harry smiled fondly at the plant.

“Huh, it’s pretty cool looking,” Dick nodded.

“And deadly,” Harry grinned.

Dick shot him a pointed look that just made Harry chuckle. The other boy stayed to help him put away his things. Dick eventually retrieved some comics Harry had never heard of, and the two of them flipped through the pages of the book together. They were still there when Alfred came to get them for lunch.

Bruce didn’t make an appearance but Dick explained that the other man was actually a bit of a workaholic despite what the media said about him not caring about his company. Harry was beginning to see that Bruce had been honest when he said a lot of the things the media said about him weren’t true. The man was definitely different than he had expected. He’d taken Harry in without concrete proof of him being his son, and even when he confirmed it for himself he could have lied about the results and tossed Harry out.

Harry’s esteem for the other man had definitely risen by leaps and bounds.

Harry and Dick spent the rest of the afternoon playing games, and reading comics. At dinner Bruce finally reappeared. It was a quiet and easy meal, and afterwards Bruce asked to speak to him privately in his office.

“How are you settling in?” Bruce asked him once they were both sitting comfortably.

“I’m fine, the manor is awesome, and I think Dick and I are getting along really well,” Harry answered honestly.

“I’m glad. Dick doesn’t really have very many friends his own age. Unfortunately, our lifestyle doesn’t really allow it, and I worry about him sometimes,” Bruce’s gaze was momentarily distant.

“I don’t have any friends my age either,” Harry admitted.

“Because of your appearance?” Bruce refocused his eyes on Harry.

“Yeah, and I’m sure being Poison Ivy’s son wouldn’t help matters if I actually tried,” Harry shrugged.

“I’ve gotten something that might help you with the appearance part. This is for you,” Bruce handed him a simple gray metal wristband.

“What is it?” Harry took the band and flipped it over curiously.

“It’s an inhibitor cuff,” Bruce elaborated.

“What?” Harry’s eyes widened in shock, and he froze in his examination of the bracelet.

“Wayne Enterprises manufactures some of the inhibitors used by law enforcement. It was easy to get my hands on one.”

“Thanks, but I don’t want it. I don’t want wear anything that’s going to cut off my connection to plants,” Harry tried to hand the bracelet back to Bruce.

His mom had told him how horrible the inhibitor collars they used at Arkham were. It completely cut off their abilities. It’s one of the reasons his mom hadn’t just acquired an inhibitor collar to help disguise Harry.

Bruce didn’t accept the cuff back. “I understand your concerns. This band has been calibrated to effect you just enough to alter your skin and cancel out its toxicity. Or at least it should be. You can try it out if you want to, and if it’s too much I can have it adjusted.”

Harry regarded the bracelet more closely, and weighed his options. It couldn’t hurt to try it on.

“How do I get it on and off?” Harry murmured.

Bruce showed him the small latch, and the metal band clicked open. Harry placed it on his left wrist and snapped it shut. Almost instantly the skin of his left arm began turning a pale cream shade similar to Bruce’s own. The effect quickly spread to the rest of his body, and for the first time since he was four years old Harry was able to see what he looked like without green and purple skin.

A glance into the mirror Bruce provided him with had him realizing just how much he looked like his father without the purple freckles and green skin to distract from his features. It also made his lightning bolt-shaped scar stand out more. His purple freckles normally obscured the scar he had received at the hands of Voldemort. Without the freckles the still red scar stood out much more prominently on his forehead.

“What do you think? Does it inhibit your powers too much?” Bruce asked.

Harry closed his eyes, and cautiously sent out his senses. “No, I think it will actually be okay.”

“Great, and you don’t have to wear it. I just thought you might like the option to if you wanted it,” Bruce’s ice blue eyes shown with sincerity.

“Thank you,” Harry was touched that the man had gone through the trouble.

The band was definitely something that would be nice to have. Harry wondered if the band would work in a magical environment like Hogwarts. If it did the band would certainly be the answer to his problems, and opened up the option of him going to Hogwarts or another magical school in the fall.

“Of course and if there’s anything else you might need, don’t be afraid to ask. I know we only just met one another but I want you to know I’m here for you if you need it,” Bruce held his eyes, his tone serious.

“Thank you, I appreciate your help. You didn’t have to let me stay with you or anything but I’m glad you did,” Harry smiled at his father.

“Me too,” Bruce flashed him a small yet sincere smile in return.

Harry headed off to his room shortly after. He spent some time on his own with the plants he brought with him to better test his abilities with the inhibitor bracelet on. Everything felt normal enough but he still removed it before going to bed that night.

The next morning he dawned the bracelet in order to surprise Dick.

Unfortunately the other boy had decided to sleep in, and didn’t get up until well after noon. Harry was already eating lunch when Dick finally walked in. Harry burst into laughter when the other boy did a double take at Harry’s new appearance. It was gratifying since Alfred didn’t seem to be surprised at all.

After lunch Dick insisted they play a game of basketball now that Harry wouldn’t accidentally poison him. Harry hadn’t ever actually played basketball before but the other boy promised to teach him how.

It was surprisingly fun, and Harry wasn’t too bad at it. He did have pretty good hand-eye coordination.

“Do you boys have room for one more?” Bruce asked, smiling gently as he looked between the two of them.

“Only if it’s us against you, right Harry?” Dick passed the ball to Bruce.

“Right,” Harry nodded firmly.

“Oh, it’s going to be that way, huh?” Bruce raised one brow.

Harry and Dick exchanged a grin.

“Yup,” they chorused.

Bruce was a very good athlete even with Dick and Harry working against him the older man still ran circles around them.

“Go for his ankles, Harry,” Dick shouted as he abandoned all semblance of following the rules, and leapt on the billionaire’s back.

Laughing, Harry did just that, and attached himself to his father’s shins.

“I haven’t played a game of basketball in a while but I’m pretty sure this isn’t legal,” Bruce chuckled.

Dick shook his head, “It totally is.”

“It’s the British version,” Harry agreed.

“Well, then I admit defeat,” Bruce’s shoulders slumped.

“Ha!” Dick shouted and jumped down. “We are the champions.”

Harry released his hold on the older man’s legs, and Bruce helped him back up to his feet.

“I guess the two of you are,” Bruce ruffled Harry’s hair fondly. Then without warning he dragged Dick in to rub his knuckles against the top of the other boy’s black hair.

“Hey!” Dick complained but the grin on the other boy’s face said he was anything but annoyed.

“We should get ready for dinner,” Bruce announced.

They agreed and Harry headed back up to his room to change out of his sweaty clothes.

The more time he spent in Wayne Manor the more comfortable he became with his decision to stay here.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by. He spent a lot of time with Bruce, Dick, and Alfred getting to know them. It was something he was actually extremely grateful for getting the chance to do. He was enjoying his time with the three residents of Wayne Manor. They had game nights that ranged from sports to board games to video games, and movie nights. His father was busy a lot but he always tried to make sure he spent time with him. Often times he attended their movie or game nights with huge circles under his eyes but he never complained.

There were still things they had to discuss.

None of them had brought up the more difficult events in their lives. They all seemed to inherently know the topics to avoid with one another. Bruce, Dick, and Alfred knew not to bring up his relatives, and Harry didn’t ask about the loss of Bruce’s parents.

Harry’s criminal life was also a subject they had so far tip toed around discussing. There were a couple of times where Dick would start asking a question when his father would quickly cut him off and change the subject. Harry was grateful that they hadn’t brought up his mom’s villainy or his own actions as her accomplice. It wasn’t something he wanted to fight about. He was fairly certain his new family wouldn’t approve but it wasn’t something that he was going to give up on.

For now he was happy just to ignore the elephant in the room that was his alter ego. Harry couldn’t have asked for anything more. There was only one thing that was bothering him. He still hadn’t heard from Batman about visiting his mom. There was only just a couple of weeks before Harry’s eleventh birthday.

The burner phone that the Dark Knight had been given him had remained completely silent. Harry would have tried to call him but the cellphone had been set up so that it couldn’t make calls or texts only receive them. Harry brought the phone with him everywhere just in case Batman finally decided to call him.

Harry stabbed the dirt with his trowel in annoyance. Bruce had given him the materials to build a state of the art greenhouse in the backyard as an early birthday present. It was of course on the condition that there were no genetically modified additions. Of course, what his father didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. Dick and Bruce had helped him build it, and Alfred promised to care for his plants if Harry was away.

“Hey,” Dick greeted as he strolled into the greenhouse.

“Hey,” Harry nodded.

“Do you think you can pull yourself away from your plants long enough to play a game of one on one?” Dick smirked.

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Harry had definitely gotten better at basketball in the last couple of weeks.

Dick snooped in his plants while Harry finished potting the plant he was working on. The older boy frequently sought Harry out to hang out whether it was basketball or soccer, or a video game. Dick truly was as friendless as Harry. The other boy had been homeschooled all of his life like Harry. First, because he grew up in the circus, and now because of the media attention he got being Bruce’s adopted son. Dick was also really smart, and would have been bored in regular classes like Harry. He was planning on going to Gotham Academy once he was older.

Dick had eventually shared the events of how he ended up with Bruce. His parents’ deaths hadn’t been an accident. A crime boss called Zucco had murdered them. Harry in turn had shared more about his aunt and uncle’s deaths he just left out the part where it was at the hands of a dark wizard. It was nice to have someone his age to share things with, and it made him hopeful about finding friends if ended up going to a magical school.

The two of them made their way to the basketball court, and played a couple of games together. They had paused for the moment to catch a breather when the phone Harry took every finally chimed.

Harry lunged for the phone as fast as he could, and flipped it open. His eyes eagerly read the message on the screen. The text simply had a time, date, and location but Harry knew exactly what it meant.

“What is it?” Dick asked.

“Batman finally sent me a date I can see my mom,” Harry grinned.

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed slightly and he shifted uncomfortably.

“What is it?” Harry frowned.

“It’s nothing,” Dick shook his head. “When are you supposed to go?”

“This Thursday at 8. He left an address for me to meet him at,” Harry answered.

“Bruce is going to Tokyo on a business trip the day before so he won’t be back before then,” Dick commented.

“I’ll ask Alfred to drive me,” Harry was elated about finally getting a time to finally see his mom.

“I’m glad you get to see your mom,” Dick patted him on the shoulder.

“Me too,” Harry grinned.

At dinner that night Harry brought up the visit to Arkham with his father. Bruce had some concerns about Harry going into Arkham, and offered to try and cancel his business trip. But Harry assured him it would be fine. Batman had no doubt set up an airtight plan that would see Harry into Arkham and safely back out again. 

Alfred agreed to drive him there, and then wait for him while he visited with his mom.

Harry was over the moon at the impending visit. He had no idea how Batman had managed it but Harry’s respect for the Gotham’s feared vigilante rose. The Cape Crusader had kept his word, and Harry was going to get to see his mom one last time before he had to go to Hogwarts.

The night he was set to visit his mom Harry was vibrating with excitement. Dick tried to distract him with a Mario Kart marathon but Harry just couldn’t focus. The older boy beat him five times in a row without even trying.

It was a relief when Alfred finally came to collect him. They made their way quietly through Gotham City. The sun was setting, and the city’s lights were flickering on. Gotham City never really slept. There was always something that was going on, and most often that something was unlawful.

Alfred pulled in to the address Batman had specified. It was an abandoned parking lot beside a crumbling restaurant. From his own extensive knowledge of the city, Harry knew they were only a short distance from Arkham.

“Who are we waiting for, Master Harry?” Alfred questioned.

The words had barely left the butler’s lips when a dark shape swung down from a nearby rooftop. Harry was surprised that Batman was willing to take time out of his busy schedule to personally escort him into Arkham. Harry had honestly been expecting an Arkham worker Batman had intimidated into sneaking him in.

“Apparently Batman,” Harry answered as he climbed out of the car to meet the vigilante.

“Ready?” the Dark Knight asked curtly.

Harry nodded and glanced back to Alfred who had rolled down the window.

“I’ll have him back within the hour,” Batman informed Alfred.

“See that you do,” was the butler’s swift reply before pulling a novel out. Harry was more than a bit impressed by the butler’s dismissive attitude when faced with Gotham’s Dark Knight.

Batman wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, and shot off his grappling hook. At this point Harry was getting used to swinging through the air with Batman, and was able to relax as they made their way across the rooftops towards Arkham’s ominous presence.

They halted their journey on a building overlooking the large and haunting asylum. Harry had only seen pictures of the place. It was much more intimidating at night. Large wrought iron fencing ringed the grounds. Searchlights constantly roved the grounds along with a bunch of security cameras. However, no matter how much security they added it never seemed to be enough to keep the inmates from escaping or in this instance keeping Batman from sneaking in.

“I’ve arranged everything with several of the Arkham staff. They’ll bring your mother to one of the therapy rooms that don’t have any recording devices. We just have to get passed the security,” Batman crouched at the edge of the roof.

“How are we going to do that?” Harry scanned the grounds looking for a spot that wasn’t heavily guarded.

“You’re going to climb on my back, and hide under my cape.”

“You’re joking,” Harry gaped.

“I don’t joke,” Batman stated flatly. “I’ve gotten past Arkham’s security before. I can do it while carrying you.”

“Okay…” Harry couldn’t believe he was about to get a piggyback ride from Batman. But he was willing to do it to see his mom.

Climbing on the Dark Knight’s back and tucking himself securely beneath his cape was extremely awkward. There were several readjustments before Harry was successfully hidden with both of them comfortable. Harry wasn’t able to see what happened next with his face squashed up against Batman’s back. The rocking movements of the Bat’s body let him make guesses that he was swinging and jumping through the gaps in the floodlights and security feeds.

The Dark Knight swung and leapt expertly. No movement was wasted. The entire thing only took a couple of minutes. Batman’s movements came to a halt. There was the sound of an opening door, and a new male voice telling them a number. Then the Cape Crusader was striding quickly forward. He walked for several moments before the sound of another door opening and shutting.

“Batman to what do I owe the pleasure of your company? I already told you I wasn’t going to tell you anything,” his mom drawled.

“I brought you something.”

Batman’s words were his cue. Harry quickly unwrapped himself from his spot crouched with his feet on Batman’s utility belt. He ducked out from beneath Batman’s cape into a small room that much more closely resembled an interrogation room than one used for therapy.

“Harry?” disbelief covered Ivy’s expression.

His mom was without her green skin due to the inhibitor collar around her neck. She was wearing the typical bright orange Arkham inmate uniform with her curly red hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

“Hi mom,” he waved.

With her eyes shining she quickly crossed the distance to wrap her arms securely around him. Harry gripped her back just as hard. He knew why she had to risk herself and get locked away but he would always miss her fiercely while she was away.

“Not that I’m not pleased to see you but what are you doing here?” she pulled back from their hug, keeping her hands firmly on his shoulders.

“I wanted to see you before my birthday. So Batman and I made a deal,” Harry glanced at the dark figure in question.

The intimidating figure had set himself up in the corner to give mother and son as much privacy as he possibly could in the small room.

“What sort of deal?” Ivy shot the Bat a dark glare.

“I told him why we needed Bruce Wayne’s DNA,” Harry admitted.

“Harry!”

“It’s fine, mom. Batman even helped me meet him.”

“You met Bruce?” his mom’s eyes had gone wide.

“Yup, and I’m sort of staying with him,” Harry sent her his best puppy dog expression.

“Tell me everything,” his mom commanded.

Harry obligingly told her about his last couple of weeks at Wayne Manor.

“So it’s gone well with Bruce,” Ivy’s shoulders relaxed. “I’m glad.”

“You are?”

“Of course, my little sprout, I would never want your father to reject you even if it means I have to share you with him,” she ran a hand through his curls. “It also means that I don’t have to turn him into plant food.”

“Mom,” Harry groaned.

“No one hurts my little sprout,” Ivy sent Batman a pointed look.

The Dark Knight just sent her back a bland look.

“I also wanted to talk to you about school. Bruce got me an inhibitor cuff. It’s kind of like the collar you’re wearing but it doesn’t completely cut me off from my abilities,” Harry explained.

“That’s wonderful, and now that you have it you think you might want to go?” Ivy questioned.

“I think so. What should I do?” Harry questioned.

They were both being purposely vague. They didn’t want Batman to know about wizards or the fact that Harry was one himself.

“They should be sending you your letter any day now. They always sent your Aunt Lily’s around this time. I want you to write a response and simply request someone come to speak to you and answer your questions,” Ivy responded.

“Should I tell them anything specific when I write them back? And when they do come what should I ask them and how much should I tell them?”

His mom leaned in close so that she could whisper to him. “I don’t think you should provide any information in your letter. It would be much better to speak to someone in person. In your response you should simply request a visit from a professor.”

“Anyone in particular?”

“Ask for the headmaster. He is the most knowledgeable and well connected if my memory serves. If anyone can answer your questions it would be him. You can tell him that I am your mother not your aunt but I don’t think it’s necessary that you get into a discussion about our greenside. You should ask them about your aunt and uncle’s Halloween night. You will need to ask about how you will fit in at your new school. Also ask about You-Know-Who, and if there are any of his friends still around.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded his understanding easily translating what she thought was important for him to ask of the wizards.

His mom wanted him to ask about what had exactly happened to his aunt and uncle on Halloween. The books they had purchased really given any reasons why. She wanted him to ask about just how famous he was in the wizarding world. She also wanted him to ask about Voldemort and his followers to see if any of them might attack him in order to get revenge.

“I’m sorry I’m going to miss your birthday,” his mom stroked his hair.

“It’s okay,” Harry assured.

“No, it’s not. I already got your birthday present. It is in my closet. You can go get it if you want or I can give it to you once I’m out,” Ivy offered.

“I can wait until you’re out,” Harry assured.

Batman didn’t bat an eye over the fact that Ivy was planning to get out eventually. He had to personally know how lax security was in Arkham. After all he’d had just broken in to the Asylum himself.

“I promise it will be worth the wait, and we’ll spend an entire day doing whatever you like,” his mom smiled.

“That sounds perfect,” Harry agreed with a smile.

His mom smiled back, and the two of the chatted for the rest of their time together. If Harry decided that he wanted to go to Hogwarts this might be the last time he saw his mom until Christmas. It definitely didn’t feel like there was enough time for the two of them to talk.

At exactly an hour Batman told them to say their goodbyes.

“Love you, my little sprout. And if you decide to go to school study hard and have fun. Maybe bring me back a few new plants,” his mom murmured into his ear.

“I will and I love you, too,” he released his mom, and stepped back to Batman’s side.

With a bit of maneuvering Harry was settled back into his spot on Batman’s back. The trip back went by much faster than the one it took to get inside. Batman dropped him off in the parking lot.

“Thank you for getting me in to see my mom,” Harry looked up at the tall, intimidating figure.

Batman gave him a gruff nod in reply. “What’s this school you’re thinking of going to?”

“Oh, it’s just some prestigious boarding school in Scotland. My aunt went there, and since Bruce got me an inhibitor band that hides my appearance I was thinking about going,” Harry shrugged.

“How has your stay with your father been going?” Batman asked.

Harry was surprised that the Dark Knight was even concerned about such a thing. “I think it’s been going well. His ward and I get along well, and I like Bruce. Alfred’s nice too.”

“Good,” Batman nodded, looking pleased.

The two of them said a brief goodbye. Batman swung away into the night to beat up the thugs that plagued Gotham, and Harry returned to the car Alfred was still patiently waiting inside of.

“Was it a pleasant visit, Master Harry?” Alfred questioned as Harry climbed back into the car.

“Yeah, it was,” Harry smiled at Alfred.

“Very good, sir,” Alfred started the car, and they were on their back to the manor.

Harry truly appreciated Alfred’s unflappable nature. There were no demands to know exactly what had occurred between him and his mom. He just wanted to know if Harry had enjoyed his time with her.

When they got home Bruce called him from his business trip to ask how his visit with his mom had gone. Like Alfred he didn’t ask about specifics. Still it was the most the two of them had actually discussed his mom. Poison Ivy, like Harry’s own criminal activity, had so far been a topic that was strictly avoided in Wayne Manor. Harry knew they would have to discuss it eventually but for now Harry was happy just to ignore it.

He had other things to think about like impending letter from Hogwarts, and whether or not he would be attending the wizarding school.

 

///

 

A week before his eleventh birthday his Hogwarts letter finally arrived. He was up early eating breakfast by himself like he normally did since Bruce and Dick liked to sleep in late.

Alfred entered the dining room carrying a large cream-colored envelope with green cursive lettering. “I believe that this letter is for you, Master Harry. I found it on the front steps this morning.”

The butler handed him the letter. Harry quickly took the envelope and scanned the front. It was addressed to Hawthorne Potter of Wayne Manor. It listed his exact location right down to the bedroom he was staying in. They hadn’t quite gotten the name right but Harry had to have been recorded as a Potter.

Feeling a surge of excitement he quickly tore open the letter, and read through it. The supply list was definitely odd but the titles of the textbooks left him more than a little intrigued.

“Do you have a pen and some paper?” Harry asked the butler.

He would need to quickly pen a reply. Hopefully the owl Hogwarts had sent with his letter was still awaiting his reply like his mom had told him it would.

Alfred got the requested items, and Harry swiftly scribbled down a request for a teacher to answer some of his questions about Hogwarts. Harry ran out of the front door. Standing on the front steps he looked around for an owl. Just when he was getting worried that the owl had already left, a large brown owl swooped down to perch on the railing. It stuck out its leg, and Harry promptly tied his letter to the owl’s leg with the string that was already there.

Harry watched the owl fly swiftly away. His mom had seemed to believe that the wizards would respond quickly. Harry Potter was apparently far too important for them to ignore.

Harry had only just made it back inside when he was confronted with a sleep rumpled Bruce.

“What’s going on? Alfred woke me up because of something about you getting a letter from an owl?” Bruce’s face was a study of confusion.

“Right, well, I suppose I should tell you now before the wizards actually arrive,” Harry shifted uncomfortably.

He knew he would have to have this conversation with his newly discovered father, and probably the other residents of Wayne Manor as well. Harry just didn’t know how they would respond to this information.

“Wizards?” his father’s eyebrows rose, and his eyes widened. The sleepiness was completely shaken off.

“We should probably sit down for this,” Harry patted his shoulder.

“All right then,” Bruce nodded, and the two of them made their way into the living room.

Once there Harry seated himself across from Bruce.

“I’m a wizard,” Harry confessed.

“You’re a what?” Bruce’s eyes widened and his mouth had dropped open slightly.

Harry grinned in the face of the man’s shock. “I’m a wizard like wands and potions and flying broomsticks. The whole nine yards. The letter that was just delivered by an owl was my acceptance letter to a magical boarding school in Scotland. It’s called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“No way!” Dick cried.

The other boy was standing in the archway to the living room looking as stunned as Bruce was.

“It’s true,” Harry grinned at the other boy.

Dick didn’t look convinced but he joined Harry and Bruce in the living room.

“I think you need to explain a little more about this Harry,” Bruce prompted.

“My Aunt Lily, who was a witch too, went to school there. It’s where she met my Uncle James who was also a wizard. Here look at my letter,” Harry fished the parchment out of his pocket, and handed it to Bruce. “I sent a reply to ask the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, if he could come speak with me about Hogwarts. Since I’m not sure if I’m going to go to school there yet. But he can explain more about the wizarding world to you.”

“There’s a wizarding world?” Dick questioned, his eyes still wide as he scanned Harry’s Hogwarts letter.

“It’s not actually a separate world or anything. Witches and wizards live alongside regular humans. They just live behind powerful magical wards that keep non-magical people from seeing them and their buildings,” Harry waved his hands.

“Why don’t you tell us what you know,” Bruce leaned forward, looking intrigued.

“You believe me?” Harry pressed.

“It’s not any stranger than an alien who can lift skyscrapers or men who dress up as bats and fight crime at night. It’ll take some adjusting and I certainly would like to learn more about it,” Bruce assured with a small smile.

“Okay then,” Harry grinned, and launched into an explanation of what he knew about the wizarding world.

He even touched base on his own role in wizard society.

“Wait, you defeated this dark wizard?” Dick looked suitably impressed.

“Well, I mean they say I did but I was only a year old so I don’t know how much of it was actually me. It’s most likely my aunt did something to protect me,” Harry answered.

It didn’t feel right to take the credit for something he didn’t do.

“Your aunt sounds like a hero. It’s strange to think she’s so different from her sister,” Dick muttered.

Harry felt a flash anger surge through him. “My mom is hero.”

“I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean…” Dick glanced away looking uncomfortable.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as well. “Right, whatever,” he mumbled.

“Tell me more about this Voldemort,” Bruce cut through the awkward tension that had suddenly developed.

 “I don’t know much, it’s why I asked the headmaster to come. My mom said he was the one who could answer my questions,” Harry answered.

“When can we expect him?” Bruce wanted to know.

“Soon, probably within a day or two.”

“Well, then I suppose we have an interesting conversation to look forward to,” Bruce flashed a sardonic smile.

“Wizards are apparently very eccentric,” Harry forced himself to smile in turn.

Bruce got up to leave. He had a board meeting this afternoon that he needed to prepare for. Harry got up to follow him out.

“Harry, wait,” Dick called out to him before he could make his escape.

Harry paused and turned to look back at the other boy. Dick was shifting awkwardly.

“Look I’m sorry about that comment. I shouldn’t have said it,” Dick apologized.

Harry found himself quickly forgiving the older boy. Dick had been nothing but kind to him since he arrived. Harry even considered the other boy his very first friend. He could tell that Dick was sincere in his apology.

“I get it. I know how people see my mom. But that’s not the way I see her. She’s my mom, and I understand why she does the things she does. I have the same abilities she does. I can hear when plants are in distress, and when they’re hurting. She can hear a lot further and a lot more than I can so I understand that she can’t just sit back when they’re in danger. Would you ignore someone crying for help?”

“No,” Dick shook his head, and looked more than a little stunned by Harry’s little speech.

“Exactly, that’s what it feels like sometimes. I know it doesn’t exactly make up for the crimes and stuff but there is a reason behind it,” Harry glanced away, feeling more than a little embarrassed by his impassioned explanation. He had never really shared the way his chlorokinesis sense felt with someone other than his mom.

“I guess I never realized what it was like. I’ll try not to say anything bad about your mom again,” Dick promised.

“Thanks, I appreciate that,” Harry smiled at the dark haired boy.

It had to be difficult for Dick to agree to something like that when he’d only been given the negative viewpoint of his mom.

“Now, how about I kick your butt in Mario Kart?” Dick smirked.

“You’re on.”

Harry spent half of the day playing video games with Dick and the other half in the greenhouse trying to distract himself from the impending visit from the wizards.

At least now Bruce, Dick, and Alfred knew. He wouldn’t have to meet with the wizards by himself. Harry still would have preferred to have his mom there with him or even Harley but he was thankful to have his father. Harry didn’t know what he was going to do about school.

He knew there was an American wizarding school called Ilvermorny. However, his Aunt Lily and Uncle James had attended Hogwarts, and if he was going to go to a wizarding school he wanted it to be the same as his aunt and uncle. The two of them had given their lives for his own. Harry felt it would be a way to honor them if he went to the school they had both loved.

Harry’s mom had told him how much Aunt Lily had loved Hogwarts. Apparently his Aunt Petunia had even written to Albus Dumbledore in hopes of being able to attend. Harry thought that he would at least try to go, and see what it was like for himself.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Harry once again found himself in his small greenhouse at Wayne Manor. He needed to keep himself occupied while he waited. All of the residents of Wayne Manor were attempting to keep themselves busy while they waited for the inevitable arrival of the wizards. Harry could tell that the thought of wizards just popping in unexpectedly had Dick and Bruce a little tense. His father’s sharp blue gaze continually scanned their surroundings.  

The morning passed into afternoon with still no sign of the wizards. It was nearing evening when the doorbell to the manor finally rang. The ringing doorbell had Harry and Dick jolting into upright positions. Both of them were immediately alert.

Harry and Dick had been flipping through comics in Dick’s room when they heard the doorbell ring. Since, the doorbell was ringing without anyone having been let in through the front gate there was a large possibility that it was the wizards. Certainly magic could have allowed them to by pass the extensive wall and security measures set up around the property of Wayne Manor.

The two of them shared a brief look, and jumped to their feet. Harry threw on his inhibitor cuff before the two of them quickly raced each other down the grand staircase. Bruce was already there moving at a much more sedate pace towards the front entrance to the manor.

The three of them rounded the corner together. They were given a clear view of Alfred, and two additional guests standing in the foyer.

One man looked like the quintessential wizard. He had long white hair, and an even longer white beard. He appeared to be at least a century old with the amount of wrinkles he possessed. Half moon glass sat on the bridge of his long and crooked nose in front of his blue eyes. He wore lilac purple robes with twinkling silver stars that were actually continuously shooting across the fabric.

If the first man reminded him of a wizard the second had him thinking of a vampire, a vampire with poor hygiene. The man had shoulder length, greasy black hair. His skin was sallow but he was much younger than his companion and was closer in age to Harry’s mom than the first wizard. Black eyes sat above a large hooked nose. He wore plain, jet-black robes.

“Master Bruce, these two gentlemen are here to see Master Harry. I believe you were expecting them?” Alfred inquired, not even a little bit unruffled by their odd appearance.

“Yes, I believe so, Alfred, thank you,” Bruce nodded to Alfred before turning his attention towards the two wizards. “Welcome to my home. I’m Bruce Wayne. This is my butler Alfred Pennyworth and my ward Dick Grayson, and I believe you know Harry.”

“Yes, of course. A pleasure to meet you, and nice to see you again, Harry,” Dumbledore inclined his head while Snape just stared at them with shrewd black eyes. “My name is Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I was Harry’s parents headmaster, and after they graduated I was happy be their friend. This is my colleague at Hogwarts and the Potions Professor, Severus Snape.”

Harry gave a little wave while Dick gave a quiet hello. The two of them were too busy closely observing the wizards. Harry couldn’t actually remember meeting Dumbledore or any other wizards. Harry was a bit surprised by Dumbledore’s statement about knowing his parents. His Aunt Lily and Uncle James’s must not have told him that they had adopted Harry. His mom had been uncertain as to who his aunt and uncle had told about Harry’s adoption. But she hadn’t thought it was exactly a secret. 

“Thank you for coming. It’s nice to meet the two of you. Now, if you’ll both follow me this way, we can continue this conversation in the comfort of the living room.”

“That sounds splendid,” Dumbledore agreed eyes twinkling as he gaze darted back and forth between Bruce, and Dick before lingering on Harry.

The younger wizard, Snape, appeared to want to argue, and just demand answers from them right there and then. A wave from the older wizard easily kept the younger silenced. It was apparent to see who was in charge between the two of them.

Bruce led the way into one of the larger and grander living rooms in the manor. It was used more for impressing guests rather than comfort, and they didn’t actually spend a lot of time in the room otherwise. Everyone but Alfred followed Bruce. Alfred detoured into the kitchen, no doubt to begin making some refreshments for them. This would undoubtedly turn into a long conversation.

“Well, I must say this is not a situation I had anticipated. I thought Harry to be safely tucked away with his relatives. How is it that he came to be here and just who are you to have taken Harry in if you don’t mind me asking?” the older wizard proclaimed once they had all settled into the ornate sofas and chairs. His bright blue eyes continued to dart carefully between Bruce, Dick, and Harry.

“I believe we all have questions we’d like answered,” Bruce took control of steering the conversation.

Bruce glanced at Harry hand over the reins to start off the conversation, and say what he wanted to say to the wizards.

“You obviously got my letter,” Harry spoke up.

Dumbledore nodded. “Yes, it was only then that I realized you were no longer with the Dursleys, and saw your acceptance letter was addressed to a location here in America. How is it that you ended up here? How long have you been away from your relatives? Why aren’t you with the Dursleys?”

“Well, it’s kind of a long story,” Harry began. He was going to have to do a bit more explaining than he thought he would since Dumbledore wasn’t aware of Harry having been adopted by his aunt and uncle. He’d do his best to give the abridged version. “But I suppose to make a long story short I’m here because Bruce is my father.”

Dumbledore looked appropriately dumbfounded.

Snape’s black eyes narrowed on Harry, and Snape sneered at him as if Harry was a slug the dark haired wizard had scraped off the bottom of his shoe. “Lily Evans would not have been unfaithful to her husband.”

“She wasn’t!” Harry shouted, equally scandalized at the thought, and only just realizing how his declaration may have sounded to the wizards.

“You really didn’t explain that well,” Dick snorted.

“Bruce is my dad but Lily wasn’t my mom,” Harry elaborated.

“Impossible,” Snape hissed like an affronted cat.

“I beg your pardon?” Dumbledore frowned in confusion.

“Lily Potter isn’t my mom. She’s actually my aunt. My real mom is Lily’s sister, Ivy Evans. Ivy was in an accident when she was pregnant with me that put her in a coma. The doctors didn’t think my mom would ever wake up, and they didn’t know Bruce was my dad at the time. The doctors got in contact with my aunt, and the two of them took me in. After a while my Aunt Lily and Uncle James ended up adopting me.”

Snape appeared to be too stunned for words. His black eyes were wide in shock as he stared at Harry.

“This certainly is a surprise. I had absolutely no idea you weren’t James and Lily’s natural child,” Dumbledore murmured. “I remember Lily having a sister named Ivy; although, I never did meet her. I do recall Lily mentioning Ivy was ill at some point. She did not go into detail at the time, and I did not want to inquire further when Lily appeared so disheartened with the news. It is why I did not seek her out while considering your placement, Harry, after Lily and James’s deaths. I believed her to be incapable from her illness. I certainly did not know Ivy was your mother. Where is Ivy now?”

“She had to go away for a little while, for work. She’s a botanist,” Harry answered awkwardly before continuing. “It looks like no one really knew the truth. Right?”

“Perhaps, their close friends knew. However, this is certainly not something that the general public nor myself were aware of,” Dumbledore stroked his long white beard.

“My mom believed that Lily was trying to protect me by keeping it a secret since technically I was a muggleborn in a war that was about wizarding superiority. My mom was also involved in some questionable experiments here in America at the time, and most likely Aunt Lily would have wanted to shield me from it.”

“That does sound like Lily. She was fiercely protective of those she cared about,” Dumbledore nodded, a small smile on his face.

Snape even nodded his head in agreement at the assessment of Harry’s Aunt Lily, a faraway look in the wizard’s eyes. Harry wondered how the dark haired wizard knew his Aunt Lily. He obviously knew her in some capacity. Snape had been quick to defend her, and agreed with Dumbledore’s assessment of her character. He must have known her personally. Harry supposed he was the right age to have gone to Hogwarts with her.

Harry then quickly told them the story of how he ended up back with his mom. He of course left out his mom’s extracurricular activities. If the wizards didn’t already know about who his mom was then he certainly wasn’t going to tell them about her. It was just going to complicate a situation that was already complicated.

“Why did you leave him with Petunia? From what Harry’s told me it didn’t seem like she wanted to take Harry in,” Bruce stepped in, a frown gracing his features.

Harry still hadn’t told Bruce the specifics about his time with the Dursleys. His father just knew it hadn’t exactly been happy, and was concerned about it. Bruce knew they hadn’t wanted him. His mom on the other hand knew the specifics, and Harry knew she was angry that Harry had been left the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia had told her sister that Albus Dumbledore had been the one to leave him on the Dursleys’ doorstep. Ivy also blamed herself for not trying to look up sisters earlier. But after what had happened to her, and the lifestyle she had decided on pursuing she thought that they were better off without her.

“Unfortunately, there were not many other options at the time. I’m not sure about how much you know of our world. James and Lily’s deaths were the end to a very vicious war. Many good witches and wizards died throughout the war. James Potter’s family members were long dead. The ones James and Lily assigned to take in Harry in their wills were no longer capable of taking care of him,” Dumbledore explained sadly.

“Why not?” Harry questioned.

“I’m afraid your godfather was discovered to be in league with Voldemort. He was the one who turned James, Lily, and your location over to Voldemort that Halloween night you were attacked. He now resides in Azkaban for that crime. Among other crimes he committed in the attempt to bring him to justice,” Dumbledore answered.

“Azkaban?” Dick asked the question Harry had been wondering about himself.

“A most formidable wizarding prison located on an uncharitable island. No one has ever escaped its walls,” Dumbledore still looked quite forlorn about the betrayal committed against Harry’s aunt and uncle. He must have known their betrayer as well.

“We should talk to the people who built Azkaban. Maybe they can give us some tips on how to actually keep the criminals in Arkham,” Dick muttered under his breath.

Bruce shot him a silencing look.

“Now that Harry’s explained why he’s here, why don’t you tell us a little bit more about the events that led to Harry being so… famous among wizards?” Bruce’s tone was part question and part statement. Harry’s level of fame was still in question, and it was definitely something he wanted to know before heading off to Hogwarts.

“Certainly,” Dumbledore nodded.

“My mom and I were able to gather a bit of information about the events that led up to and took place that Halloween night. I would like to hear about it from you. From what my mom told me you are often at the center of things taking place in the wizarding world,” Harry regarded the old headmaster intently.

“Well, I don’t know about the center of things,” Dumbledore dithered.

Snape snorted.

“I do hold quite a few different positions in various government organizations. Now, I assume you and Ivy must have come across Voldemort in your research?” Dumbledore glanced at Harry before his eyes darted to Bruce and Dick.

Snape shuddered at the name of the dark wizard, and Harry nodded along with Bruce and Dick. He’d told Dick and Bruce as much as he knew about Voldemort. But he wasn’t sure how much they had managed to take in, in such a short amount of time in addition to what he’d told them about the wizarding world. Besides he didn’t exactly know that much.

“Mom bought a book about him from the American wizards. But I don’t know how accurate it was,” Harry spoke up.

They had read about Voldemort’s rise to power together. They weren’t sure how accurate the book was. The book had been written by an American wizard whose knowledge was all-secondhand, and the information was taken mainly from the local newspaper.

His mom had already been living in America when things had started to get bad in the British wizarding world. She also hadn’t been staying in contact with her family so Ivy didn’t really know what Lily had been up to in regards to the wizarding war with Voldemort. Harry had shared the book with Bruce but he was fairly certain that his father hadn’t had the chance to read the entire thing in the short amount of time he’d had the book.

“Voldemort is often lauded as the most powerful and violent dark wizard in the last century. He terrorized Britain for years in his attempt to gain control of the wizarding world to enact his own rule. Voldemort killed indiscriminately in the name of wizarding superiority. He and his followers hated anyone and anything that had to do with those who they believed were not of pure magical blood.

“Slowly our world became crushed beneath this onslaught, and many despaired. People were so afraid they didn’t even dare to speak his name, and began referring to him entirely as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named. To this day, a decade later, the entirety of wizarding Britain still refer to him as such. The majority of wizarding Britain began to believe it was only a matter of time before Voldemort reigned supreme. There was only a small pocket of us left to resist his advances. Lily and James were part of this resistance who were risking their lives to defeat Voldemort,” Dumbledore concluded.

“I think my mom may have mentioned something like that. I don’t think they were very close during that time because my mom was living in America by then. She didn’t even go to Aunt Lily and Uncle James’s wedding. But Aunt Lily did track my mom down in order to tell her that she had gotten married, and they were able to catch up for a bit. Aunt Lily told her that things weren’t going well, and that she was doing what she could to try and help,” Harry explained.

“She did more than help. Lily and James were on the front lines of the battles. They even faced Voldemort himself, and survived multiple times. After a close call they did step away from the thick of things for a bit. At the time I believed it was because Lily was pregnant, however, now I know this is not the case. It was because of their ability to challenge Voldemort that eventually drew Voldemort’s attention to them. Due to Voldemort’s attempts on their lives they went under a powerful protective spell called the Fidelius Charm. The Fidelius hides a location. The spell conceals the building even from those who have been to the location before.

“It was there that they lived with you, Harry. However, the Fidelius Charm does have one drawback. The charm must be tied to a Secret Keeper, the one person who knows the location of the dwelling, and can provide that location to others. The Potters’ Secret Keeper was James’s best friend and your godfather, Harry, Sirius Black.”

Snape sneered, clear disgust on his features. He obviously wasn’t a fan of Sirius Black.

 “I don’t remember my mom ever mentioning him,” Harry resolved to ask Ivy about Sirius Black when he got the chance.

“She might not have met him before. I don’t believe Sirius and Lily became close until Lily started dating James. Sirius was a very spirited and good-humored young man, which is why it was so difficult for so many that he went down the path that he did. Sirius was James and Lily’s Secret Keeper, and in the end he gave their location to Voldemort,” Dumbledore’s voice was somber as he related this information.

Harry felt anger surge within him. “He was the one who betrayed them? The one you said was in Azkaban?” Harry demanded.

His mom had never mentioned a Sirius Black, and he was fairly certain she would have mentioned someone who was responsible for his aunt and uncle’s deaths. The wizard had been James Potter’s best friend, and had been trusted enough to be named Harry’s godfather and their Secret Keeper. Then he had gone on to betray them. He was certainly someone worth learning more about in addition to the long list of other things he had to learn about.

“Unfortunately, yes, and this betrayal allowed Voldemort the window of opportunity to attack Lily and James. As I said before, he is in Azkaban now for his betrayal in addition to the deaths of multiple muggles and a fellow wizard who attempted to stop him. Now, as for the actual attack I can only make an educated guess from the evidence that was left behind. I believe that Voldemort caught them unaware. He killed James first who tried to hold him off. It was in the nursery that he killed Lily. Everything points to her sacrificing her own life for Harry’s. He then tried to kill you, Harry, by casting the Killing Curse.

“Killing Curse?” Dick murmured.

“Yes, one of three forbidden wizarding curses. They are known Unforgiveable Curses, and to use them is a sentence in Azkaban for they are deplorable. The Killing Curse’s only purpose is to kill. There is no protection from it, and no one has ever survived once struck by it except for you, Harry. For reasons I can only hypothesize the curse rebounded off you and struck Voldemort, destroying him. His reign of terror ended, and you were lauded as the Boy-Who-Lived by the wizarding world,” Dumbledore smiled gently at him.

Silence reigned for several moments, and Harry sat frozen in his seat beside Bruce.

“Let’s get some refreshments for our guests,” Bruce stood abruptly.

But Harry couldn’t move. His father had to wrap an arm around him, and drag him into the kitchen. Dick followed them, and Alfred was waiting for them with an already made tray of tea and cookies.

“Are you all right, Harry?” Bruce questioned him.

“I’m fine,” Harry assured him.

“You’re being very quiet,” Bruce worried.

“I’m just thinking,” Harry shrugged.

“It’s a lot to take in,” Dick nodded. “It’s still so weird to think wizards actually exist. An entire other world that had a war without the rest of the world even knowing about it.”

“And you’re credited for stopping it,” Bruce pointed out.

“Yeah, it doesn’t seem right. If anything it had to be something my aunt did,” Harry shrugged.

Hearing Dumbledore describe Voldemort made Harry realize just how awful the dark wizard had been, and just how much people must have been grateful that he was gone. It was strange to think that Harry was the one people idolized for saving them from Voldemort.

The book they had read hadn’t really provided much detail on that Halloween night or really conveyed just how awful Voldemort was. It was also much more real to hear about it than to read about it. It was an uncomfortable reminder that it had really happened and it had happened to his aunt, uncle, and to himself as well. It wasn’t just a bad story in a book.

“All of this can’t be easy for you to hear. Just let us know if you need anything,” Bruce murmured.

“Right, thank you,” Harry nodded to the others.

“Are you ready to go back in?” Bruce questioned.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks,” Harry flashed the three other residents of Wayne Manor a smile. They had really grown close over the last several weeks, and Harry was thankful for the opportunity to get to now them.

The three of them returned to the living room and the wizards with the tray of chocolate chip cookies Alfred had made.

“Do you know how Harry survived?” Bruce questioned once they were all resettled, and each had a drink or cookie in their hand.

“I believe it was due to Lily’s sacrifice,” Dumbledore answered.

“Sacrifice? How does that work?” Bruce questioned with a slight frown.

“It is old magic based in blood and love. I thought it was due to the love of a mother but the love of an aunt can still be just as powerful. This sacrifice was one of the reasons I placed Harry with Petunia. I was able to build powerful blood wards based off the protection Lily’s sacrifice created. Of course there were several other factors as well. As I said before, due to Sirius’s betrayal, and several other disasters following Voldemort’s defeat those James and Lily had chosen before Petunia were incapable of taking in Harry,” Dumbledore took a sip of his tea.

“Could you rebuild that protection?” Harry questioned. He was curious to see if Dumbledore could put those powerful blood wards around his mom’s island.  

The island had a lot of physical defenses but it wouldn’t hurt to have some magical ones. His mom hadn’t really had many run-ins with any magical villains or heroes. But it was only a matter of time. New people with extraordinary powers were constantly popping up out of the woodwork with the Justice League adding more members to their ranks all of the time.

“A very good question, Harry. One I am unsure of at the moment. No doubt the original blood wards around the Dursleys’ home have dissolved by now. Your mother and Lily certainly share blood so it should be possible in theory. I would be more than happy to try,” Dumbledore beamed.

“Good, I also want to know just how famous I am in the wizarding world, and if it will be a detriment to my magical education. I want to learn how to control and use my magic but I really don’t want to go somewhere where people are just going to fawn all over me,” Harry’s nose wrinkled with the thought.

Harry saw the way the paparazzi followed Bruce and Dick around. The media constantly harassed them especially Bruce. It was one of the reasons he was adamant about not making his connection to Bruce public any time soon, and Harry was grateful that Bruce respected those wishes.

“I’m sure,” Snape muttered under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Bruce sent a sharp glare at Snape.

“I—”

Dumbledore cut Snape off. “Harry is quite well-known and beloved by the wizarding populace of Britain. Nevertheless, it won’t be anything that can’t be handled or would be a detriment to your magical education. Hogwarts’ professors will make sure of it.”

Bruce didn’t look like he wanted to let the comment go but Harry cut in. Harry was just ready to have this entire visit over and done with. He’d gotten the majority of his questions answered, and Harry was nearly ready to make a decision.

“What sort of security can you provide in addition to the education he will receive at Hogwarts. Are all of the followers of Voldemort defeated? Will they try to attack me in retaliation for what happened?” Harry questioned.

“The majority of Voldemort’s followers have been imprisoned, and the ones that haven’t have renounced him or fled. In addition Hogwarts is the safest place in the world that you could be, Harry, from dark magic and those that use it. The castle has thousands of years of protective magic soaked into its very stones. Hogwarts is also one of the best magical schools in the world. James and Lily excelled there as you know, and I believe you will do just as well, Harry,” Dumbledore enthused.

“What makes Hogwarts better than Ilvermorny or one of the other magical schools? What is the curriculum like?” Harry asked, although he supposed he didn’t know enough about magical culture to know a good magical curriculum from a bad one.

“As I said Hogwarts is ancient. We offer more areas of study than many other schools. Our subjects are…” Dumbledore continued to discuss the different branches of magic that he would be able to learn at Hogwarts. He also talked about some of the other features Hogwarts possessed like moving staircases, a giant squid in the lake, and a forest called the Forbidden Forest with all sorts of magical creatures and plants.

“What do you think, Harry?” Bruce turned his attention to Harry.

Harry was grateful that Bruce was being so accepting of this situation. Harry had just sort of sprung it on him. He was letting Harry lead the conversation, and was being quietly supportive. Harry thought about what his mom had said to him before she unfortunately got thrown into Arkham. Going to Hogwarts would be a good opportunity for him, and he did need to learn how to use his magic. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to at least try for the memory of his aunt and uncle. Hogwarts was where they went to school, and Harry thought it would be a way to connect and honor the family who had taken him in and died for him.

“I think I would like to try and go. Hogwarts seems like it would be a pretty interesting place to go, and I need to go somewhere to learn how to control my magic,” Harry answered eventually.

“Excellent! Do you have any other questions?” Dumbledore offered.

“Where can I buy my school things locally?” Harry asked. “I know there’s a Diagon Alley in Britain but I don’t think we’d want to travel all of the way there just to go for a day of shopping.”

Harry also didn’t want to go to the famed alley without his mom. The two of them had always discussed going to the alley together, and he didn’t want to ruin that. Harry didn’t know where his mom had bought the wizarding books she’d gotten her hands on. He was fairly certain it was through her criminal connections.

“Of course, I will look into that information for you. I will get in contact with the local wizarding population here in Gotham. A city this large is bound to have a wizarding presence of some kind. I will get that information to you as soon as I find out. I will have to get back to you about the blood wards. Ivy will need to be in attendance for the resetting due to her blood connection to Lily. In fact I should also give you James and Lily’s Gringott key. They left their vaults to you, Harry,” Dumbledore informed him.

Dumbledore went on to explain what exactly Gringotts was. The wizarding bank was located in multiple countries and was the main bank for wizards and witches. It was also run by goblins who were fierce and greedy creatures. His aunt and uncle had apparently left everything to Harry, which included a vault of gold and other magical objects. Not that Harry needed the extra money considering his biological father was a billionaire, and his mom was capable of acquiring anything he might need.

Dumbledore turned over the golden bank key to his father after performing a quick spell that confirmed Bruce was in fact Harry’s father. Bruce hadn’t been too pleased about the wizard performing magic on them without asking first, and hadn’t been mollified by Dumbledore’s apology.

“I will also send you some documents from the Ministry of Magic you will need to sign.”

Dick mouthed, “Ministry of Magic,” to Harry with a wide grin.

Dick was clearly enjoying all of the eccentricities of wizards.

“What kind of documents?” Bruce questioned as if hadn’t seen Dick’s cackling.

“You and Ivy will need to sign them in order to be recognized as Harry’s parents and legal guardians in the magical world,” Dumbledore elaborated.

“Right, of course,” Bruce nodded.

The conversation turned towards things like his Aunt Lily and Uncle James’s will, and transportation to Britain.

Finally, Dumbledore promised to send Harry an international port key. It would be able to transport him across the ocean in a blink of eye. They were difficult to get but apparently Dumbledore’s status in the wizarding world made it something he could easily arrange. It would be easier than having to travel by plane. Harry knew his father owned several of his own private planes and even jets. But Harry wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea of taking a plane if there was the option of taking a portkey. It seemed much simpler.

The wizards stayed for another hour or so to chat. Dumbledore regaled Harry with more tales of Hogwarts, and Snape grudgingly added a word in here or there.

“Well, that was an interesting afternoon,” Dick commented as the wizards departed.

The two of them had disappeared right in front of their eyes with the help of their own international portkey.

“You could say that,” Bruce looked more than a little perturbed.

“Are you okay with me going away?” Harry asked.

“I’m glad that you have the opportunity to learn how to control your magic,” Bruce answered carefully.

“It’s obviously a good school if your aunt went there, and enjoyed it so much,” Dick added.

“I would just like to do a little more of my own research on this Voldemort. I don’t like having just one source for such critical information,” Bruce answered, lips pressed into a firm line.

“I did kind of spring this on you,” Harry agreed.

Dick nodded vigorously.

“I just didn’t know how to tell you,” Harry shrugged and he hadn’t been sure if he could trust them until he had gotten to know them better.

“We know now, and I’m sure we can find more information once Dumbledore sends us the location of the nearest wizarding market. We can do some of our own research then,” Bruce was being intelligent.

Harry himself liked to be prepared, and approved of Bruce’s plan. Dumbledore had given him a lot to think about, and he couldn’t wait to share his newfound knowledge with his mom.

Harry felt like he had made the right decision in going to Hogwarts. The castle itself was a huge lure. Harry just hoped it lived up to the stories and expectations. He was also a little wary at the prospect of interacting with kids his own age. Things were working out well in his relationship with Dick so far. Harry liked him and would even consider the other boy his friend now. But their relationship had been built by necessity. They lived together and they were the only two the same age.

Either way Harry was going to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

“Master Bruce, Mr. Zatara is here to see you,” Alfred called from the stairs.

Bruce heaved a sigh, and rubbed a hand across his tired face. He turned his gaze away from the large monitor that lined the cave wall.

Bruce nodded to Alfred, the only person he trusted to see him so distracted. “Thank you, Alfred. Send him down please.”

“Right away, sir,” Alfred turned sharply and climbed back up the stairs.

Bruce had several highly critical on going investigations that needed his attention. However, Bruce couldn’t concentrate on the details he needed to at the moment. If he was being honest with himself he’d been distracted since bringing Harry home.

Unexpectedly discovering a ten-year-old son would have been life changing for anyone. Batman discovering he had a son with one of his villains, and that his son partook in those villainous activities made the situation infinitely more complicated.

However, things had been going surprisingly well. Harry was a kind and intelligent boy despite the extracurricular activities he got up to with Poison Ivy. Bruce hadn’t expected things to be going as smoothly as they were. He felt Harry and he were slowly and carefully building a relationship. But it wasn’t as if they had actually discussed any of the more difficult aspects of their lives yet.

Bruce had been uncharacteristically indecisive for weeks now. He couldn’t decide how best to approach certain matters with Harry. So Bruce had been resolutely ignoring it. He knew he couldn’t continue to let Harry go down the path he was currently on. Bruce wasn’t expecting Harry to join him, or even become a hero in any capacity. He just couldn’t let his son continue to assist Ivy in her villainy. It wasn’t bound to end well for him. Bruce just didn’t know how to go about doing that. For once his ability to develop meticulously crafted plans had failed him.

He didn’t know how to reveal his alter ego to Harry. He knew it wasn’t yet time to share his other identity with his son. Not when their relationship was still so new and uncertain. Bruce didn’t yet know if he could trust his son with the knowledge of his nightly activities.  

Dick and he had already had several arguments over the continuing secrecy. At first Dick had wanted nothing to do with Harry. Now, his young ward had become fast friends with Harry and had become his biggest advocate. Bruce was grateful his two boys had bonded so quickly and fiercely. He just wished that didn’t mean Dick questioning his decision to keep the truth about their nightlife a secret for a little longer. At least until Bruce sat down to have a conversation about Harry discontinuing his villainous activities.

The tension between he and Dick for the on going secrecy had been forgotten in the face of Harry’s revelation. Any thoughts of attempting to hold any conversations about Harry’s activities as Nightshade were also pushed off for the moment. Harry was a wizard. Bruce’s son wasn’t just another wizard either. No, Harry had to be the one to have apparently defeated a powerful and vicious dark wizard while barely a year old.

Bruce had been aware of magic and wizards for quite some time partially from his own investigations into magic and mysticism. He had also learned a great deal about the magical world through Giovanni Zatara, one of his long time friends. Giovanni had also been a friend of Bruce’s father’s. The magician had provided Bruce with extensive training as an escape artist and in the art of mysticism in the years he spent training to become Batman. The two of them had stayed in touch as the years passed, and Giovanni was one of the rare few who was aware of his identity. Bruce still consulted him on magical and mystical matters.

Giovanni had been married to one of The Hidden Ones or Homo magi. The Hidden Ones were an offshoot branch of wizards and witches. They were a subspecies of a subspecies. Wizards and witches being a subspecies of humans capable of harnessing the energy known as magic, and Homo magi were a further mutation of witches and wizards. The Hidden Ones were part of the wizarding world, and yet slightly separate from it having their own spells, rituals, and way of practicing magic. They tended to live on the fringe of wizarding society, and for the most part tended to keep to themselves. The Homo magi population was small even in comparison to the population of wizards, which was already a small fraction of the total population of humanity.

Bruce tried to keep a tab on the wizarding world’s important events. However, between the ever-growing dangers in Gotham and the Justice League he couldn’t exactly devote his full attention to them. For the most part they kept to themselves and didn’t often threaten the general public. Bruce trusted Giovanni to keep him informed if there was anything truly concerning going on that might need his attention or the League’s. Giovanni had mentioned Voldemort in passing when discussing notable dark wizards but due to his terminated status they hadn’t spent a lot of time discussing him.

Bruce had been much more concerned with learning more about dark and powerful magic users who were still alive and who actually posed a threat to the world. Magic users like Morgaine le Fey, Wotan, and Felix Faust to name a few.

Bruce needed to change that. He needed to learn more about the world that Harry was a part of. Bruce needed to know more about Dumbledore. He wanted to know about the old wizard’s motivations behind the decisions he’d made it regards to Harry, and to do that he needed to learn more about him.

Albus Dumbledore obviously held a lot of power in wizarding Europe. Which was why Bruce had reached out to Giovanni in hopes that the magician would be able to provide him with the information that he needed.

Bruce had also considered reaching out to Kent Nelson, a former member of the Justice Society of America. The man was ancient and had acquired a wealth of knowledge from his numerous years as the host of Nabu also known as Dr. Fate. Nelson didn’t often put on the Helmet of Fate anymore but it didn’t detract from his own personal knowledge. Bruce had decided he would wait to contact him until he had heard what Giovanni had to say first. Nelson was friendly but the same couldn’t always be said of Dr. Fate.

Bruce had even considered trying to get in contact with John Constantine. But he had ultimately decided against it. The man was far too difficult to deal with, and Bruce didn’t really want him involved with his son. Besides Constantine’s area of expertise revolved more around demons and beings from other dimensions. Bruce didn’t need Harry involved with demons on top of everything else.

Bruce hoped his friend and colleague would have the information he was seeking so he didn’t have to try and reach out to the others. But Bruce would do whatever was necessary to ensure his son was safe in the world he was heading off to.

This meeting with Giovanni would be the first time he would be telling anyone outside of Wayne Manor about Harry. Bruce had been keeping Harry’s identity a secret from everyone. He didn’t want or need the other members of the Justice League getting involved in his personal life. At least not before he had figured things out between he and Harry for himself. The other founding members of the Justice League would of course mean well. But the more people involved in a situation the easier it was to complicate matters. The situation between Bruce and Harry was already complicated enough.

At the moment Dick was upstairs with Harry playing video games. Using the excuse to keep Harry distracted had allowed Bruce to convince Dick to take more days off from training and patrolling as Robin. Dick deserved to spend more time playing and relaxing. He deserved to enjoy his childhood when he had already lost and suffered so much.

The time Dick and Harry spent together was just as good for Harry who also didn’t have a great childhood in the first few years of his life being raised by Ivy’s sister. His son also hadn’t had much in the way of socialization beyond his own mother and Gotham’s villains. That was a thought that made Bruce more than a little uneasy.

The friendship was definitely good for both boys.

“Hello, Bruce,” Giovanni greeted him as he came down the stairs, and into the Batcave.

“Giovanni, thank you for coming by on such short notice. How is Zatanna?” Bruce waved his friend towards a vacant chair besides his own that Dick normally occupied.

The dark haired man gracefully settled himself in the chair opposite him, and his light green eyes lit up. A question about his beloved daughter was always certain to put the magician at ease.

“She is doing well, thank you. Growing far too quickly for my liking but I suppose that cannot be helped. How is your own young ward doing?” Giovanni asked in return.

“Dick is doing well, and he is growing up too fast for my comfort,” Bruce agreed.

Bruce would have kept Dick from this life if he could have, and some may have criticized him for training him and allowing him to become Robin. But Bruce knew Dick would have done it without him. At least this way he could guide the boy, and provide him with the necessary skills to keep him alive and safe.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, my old friend, but why have called me, asking me to come as quickly as possible? Your request sounded urgent,” Giovanni got right down to business.

“I need to know more about a wizard named Albus Dumbledore, and what you know about Voldemort and his so called Death Eaters,” Bruce answered.

“Albus Dumbledore? Voldemort? Why would you need to know about British wizards? One of whom is dead and gone, and the other a highly regarded figure of the wizarding community?”

“Since I found out Harry Potter is my son,” Bruce sent his old friend a small smirk, anticipating the reaction the statement would cause. Giovanni had to have heard the story of Harry Potter and Voldemort.

Giovanni’s eyes widened in shock. “I think this is a story you should start from the beginning, Bruce.”

Bruce obliged him and quickly and succinctly explained the situation.

“Well, that is quite the predicament. Harry Potter is the son of Batman and Poison Ivy. I don’t think anyone knows of the connection between the now revered Lily Potter and Poison Ivy, or that Harry wasn’t the biological son of James and Lily Potter,” Giovanni murmured once Bruce’s was through summarizing.

“You can see now why I’ve called you?”

“Yes, of course, I can understand why you might have concerns and would wish to know more about the British wizarding world. However, I can only tell you what I have heard or read of the situation. I was not there in Britain at the time of these events, and I do not personally know many witches and wizards from the British wizarding community. I haven’t even really spent much time in the wizarding world since my Sindella passed. Before that we never really spent much time in wizarding Europe with all of the upsets they’ve had in the last century or so, and I am less familiar with their community. I don’t know if what I could tell you would be any more useful than what you could find in a book or newspaper,” Giovanni informed him.

“I do plan on following up with research of my own. I put in an order at the bookstore in Abysmal Alley for several British historical and political books to be delivered from Diagon Alley in London when we pick up Harry’s school supplies for Hogwarts. However, I thought you would be able to provide me with a more personal view of the matter.”

“I’ve never personally met Albus Dumbledore. He is a quite well-known and revered figure in the wizarding world, and not just in England and Europe. Dumbledore is well known globally. He is thought to be one of the most powerful wizards alive today. He was the defeater of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, Grindelwald being one of the inciting forces behind World War II. However, that is a tale for another day I should think. Dumbledore also holds several high ranking positions in various wizarding governing organizations.”

“Harry did mention that when we met with the wizards. But Dumbledore didn’t go into specifics,” Bruce was curious to know just what kind of power Dumbledore held.

“Currently he is the Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts. All very powerful and prestigious positions in their own right. Together they give him quite a lot of power amongst the wizarding governments,” Giovannia explained.

“And how does he wield that power?” Bruce was concerned. Dumbledore had a lot of control, and those with all the power tended to become corrupted.

“As far as I am aware his intentions are for the betterment of wizards, and non-magicals alike. He has always been one to urge his fellow wizards to accept non-magicals. Wizards often see themselves as superior, and Dumbledore has been one to preach equality. I could get you a list of the policies he has enacted and supported. As I said I have never personally met him to judge his character for myself. I can only say that the work he has done in his positions has shown him to be someone who cares about the welfare of others and who despite his great power prefers diplomacy to battle. You would be in a much better position to judge him in such a personal manner than I could,” Giovanni stated.

“He seemed to genuinely care about Harry’s wellbeing. But I could tell he wasn’t pleased to find out that Harry was no longer with his relatives. Dumbledore didn’t seem all too surprised when it was mentioned that the Dursleys were less than thrilled to have Harry living with them. He was able to provide a satisfactory reason for giving guardianship to Ivy’s sister and her husband. However, I don’t understand why they never checked in on him if they were that concerned with his safety,” Bruce frowned.

“Dumbledore might not have even thought of checking in on him. Wizards are a bit behind on the times in such matters. I doubt they even have a department for child services,” Giovanni explained.   

“Well, you’ve given me a lot to think about. Now, what can you tell me about Voldemort and his Death Eaters? Dumbledore told us about his reign of terror and what his motivations were. What about his history? He must have a name other than Voldemort,” Bruce pressed.

“Alas, I do not know. It was not something that was a matter of public record either if the British Ministry of Magic even knew his true identity. If anyone would know the truth of Voldemort’s identity I suspect that Albus Dumbledore would,” Giovanni answered.

Bruce frowned. He would have to try and arrange another meeting with Dumbledore to try and drag more information out of the old wizard. Maybe he could arrange a parent/teacher conference in the guise of a clueless non-magical parent worried about his son’s academic progress. 

“I’ll see if I can persuade him to part with the information. Now, what about his followers?” Bruce questioned.

Giovanni proceeded to tell him about the ones he knew of. The majority had been locked away. But there were far too many for Bruce’s peace of mind who had managed to escape justice by fleeing or pleading that they had been mind controlled.

The last item of business he had for his old friend was to ask him about making the inhibitor cuff Harry wore resistant to the magic of Hogwarts. Bruce knew Harry was had been worried about it failing as he had heard stories from Ivy about her Lily’s electronics failing in the face of the powerful magic surrounding the castle. Bruce gave Giovanni the backup inhibitor he had in order to make the cuff resistant to magic. It might even help in the future to create shields or protective layers that could block magic.

“Thank you for this, Giovanni,” Bruce shook the magician’s hand.

“Of course, Bruce, and if there’s anything else you might need don’t hesitate to call me,” Giovanni pledged.

In the end his conversation with his old friend had only made him expand the list of things he needed to know about the wizard community his son was a part of. Bruce had a lot of research and further investigations to complete.

 

///

 

Harry’s eleventh birthday had come and gone. Bruce had thrown a small birthday party for him with the chocolate cake that he had been promised. He was disappointed his mom couldn’t be there but he enjoyed the small party Bruce had thrown for him. It wasn’t like the large and rambunctious birthday parties he’d had in the past with his mom and the rest of the Gotham villains. It was just Bruce, Dick, and Alfred. But the quiet event was just as nice.

Dumbledore had sent them the locations of several wizarding markets that were close to them. They had decided to try his school shopping at the local wizarding market in Gotham. The street was called Abysmal Alley, and had turned out to be just as gloomy as the rest of Gotham except it was magical. He really wanted his first trip to Diagon Alley, Britain’s most popular wizarding market, to be with his mom. Ivy had spoken so fondly of the place from her trips going with his Aunt Lily for her own Hogwarts school supplies that he hadn’t wanted to go without her.

Harry had still enjoyed his time in Abysmal Alley with Bruce. Dick had also joined them in the shopping trip. The other boy had been especially fond of the local joke shop but Bruce hadn’t let him buy anything on their trip. It had been almost overwhelming with all of the differences between the wizarding world and the non-magical world.

Bruce had purchased several books on wizarding culture and history after exchanging his money for wizard gold, and had even made an order to have some books shipped from Britain that the local bookstore didn’t have in stock. Harry was surprised by the dedication his father showed in trying to learn all he could about the wizarding world that Harry would soon be a part of.

Harry also bought quite a few books beyond the ones required on his reading list. He’d purchased quite a few volumes of magical plant life. With his new purchases Harry had actually started looking forward to going to Hogwarts. He’d started reading some of his textbooks, and practicing spells with his newly acquired wand. Harry really liked his new wand. It fit him perfectly.

Bruce had been willing to pay a little extra to have his wand crafted specifically for Harry. After some trial and error the wand crafter discovered the best wood for him came from a Whomping Willow whose branch had been severed from a bolt of lightning. His wand core was an old bowtruckle who had died from natural causes, and been collected and preserved by the wand crafter.

Harry was fascinated by both of the magical beings that leant themselves to become his wand. A Whomping Willow sounded like an excellent addition to his and his mom’s island as it was a type of tree that tried to bash any who got too close to it. Bowtruckles were protectors of trees and forests. The small creatures were even known to try and gouge out the eyes of those harming their trees. Harry was interested in the possibility of acquiring a colony of the little creatures that were made of leaves and bark. The little leafy creatures were utterly adorable in the pictures Harry could find of them.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,” Harry murmured as he flicked his wand stared fixedly at the sheet of paper in front of him. He willed it to rise.

“It’s still not doing anything,” Dick commented from his place reading on Harry’s bed.

Dick had been reading Harry’s textbooks right along with Harry.

“Thank you, I hadn’t noticed that,” Harry growled, glaring stubbornly at the stupid piece of paper that wouldn’t float like it was supposed to. “I don’t understand, I’m doing exactly what the book says to do.”

“You just need practice. By the way it’s so weird that wizards still use parchment and quills. I mean people barely use pen and paper now. Everything is digital. I know you can’t bring a laptop or tablet but do you think you could bring a pen or pencil with you or will you be cast out of wizarding society?” Dick rolled onto his stomach.

“I doubt they’ll get rid of the Boy-Who-Lived,” Harry grumbled. “But maybe I can start a new trend. Using a quill is pretty much impossible. The ink drips everywhere.”

He wasn’t exactly pleased with his unofficial title in the wizarding world. It was so strange to think that he was seen as a villain in the non-magical world while wizards thought of him as a savior. Harry wondered if the wizards would be disappointed if they learned the truth about what he got up to in Gotham. Not that he planned to tell them the truth any time soon. He wasn’t about to reveal his activities in Gotham to his fellow Hogwarts students or the professors if he could help it.

Dumbledore had asked about trying to reestablish the blood wards. But he needed Harry’s mom to do it. Harry had written back that his mom was going to be away until school ended so they would have to wait and try then. Dumbledore had sent along the paperwork for Bruce to officially be recognized as his father in the wizarding world. They would have to wait until his mom was out of Arkham before she could sign the documents as well before they could send them off to be filed with the Ministry of Magic.

“True, you’re more famous in the wizarding world than Bruce is in the non-magical one,” Dick nodded.

Harry refocused his attention on his spell. After four more attempts Harry managed to get the paper to waveringly rise into the air.

“Nicely done.”

Harry turned his proud grin towards the doorway. Bruce was leaning against the doorframe smiling at him.

“It only took him twenty tries,” Dick teased.

“Hey, this is a lot harder than it looks,” Harry glared.

“You so look like Bruce when you do that,” Dick muttered under his breath.

Harry rolled his eyes at the other boy.

“You’ve only just started practicing. You can’t expect to be the best at something you’ve only just started working on,” Bruce agreed, ignoring Dick’s comment and coming over to rest a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“What’s up, Bruce?” Dick asked moving to sit up.

“I just wanted to check in on you both,” Bruce explained, he’d been gone for a couple of days on a business trip in the neighboring city of Metropolis.

“How was your trip?” Harry asked.

Bruce had briefly greeted them earlier when he got home that morning. He had then promptly went to bed before they could talk too much. Harry’s father still looked a little exhausted but he no longer looked utterly dead on his feet.

“It was eventful,” Bruce smiled tiredly.

“Did you complete that deal with LexCorp?” Dick’s dark blue eyes were bright with curiosity.

“Unfortunately we couldn’t quite come to an agreement, and we had to part ways,” Bruce ran a tired hand across his face.

“Lex was difficult, huh?” Dick quirked an eyebrow.

“He was,” Harry’s father sighed.

“Typical,” Dick smirked.

“Mom isn’t too fond of Luthor either. He has zero respect for nature,” Harry piped up to have something to contribute to the conversation.

He had to admit that he didn’t pay too much attention to Bruce’s business ventures. Harry hadn’t even known that Bruce’s business trip was to meet with LexCorp. He wondered if Bruce had actually had a face-to-face meeting with Lex Luthor. It was a badly kept secret in the villain world that Luthor was one of the biggest crooks there was. Only his limitless cash, and his army of lawyers and PR representatives kept the general public from seeing the truth of his character.

“She’s not the only one. He’s an ass,” Dick grumbled.

“Dick,” Bruce sighed, looking almost too exhausted and a bit proud about what he said about Luthor to scold the other boy.

“I think Mom and Harley once trashed one of his mansions in retaliation for some chemical dumping he did one time,” Harry informed them.

Dick snorted.

“Is there anything else you need to get for school?” Bruce changed the subject.

“No, I think I’m all set,” Harry assured.

“Good, not much longer now before you head off to Hogwarts,” Bruce murmured.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded.

“Are you still sure about going? You did just get an acceptance letter from Ilvermorny. Any second thoughts?” Bruce quirked an eyebrow at him.

Ilvermorny sent their letters out two weeks after Hogwarts.

“No, I still want to go to Hogwarts.”

“All right,” his father nodded. “Here, I got in touch with someone about crafting the inhibitor cuff to be resistant to the magic of Hogwarts. Hopefully it will keep the cuff from failing. It’s just a prototype but he’s pretty certain it will work.”

Bruce handed him a new inhibitor bracelet. The cuff was the same simple gray band as the other one.

“Thanks, Bruce,” Harry smiled at his father as he took it.

His mom knew from Aunt Lily going to Hogwarts that electricity and the magic surrounding the school didn’t mix. Ivy had previously shared this with Harry, and he had shared his concerns about his inhibitor cuff failing with Bruce. Harry was surprised to discover his father had actually found someone to try and fix the problem for him.

“Hopefully you don’t turn green in front of the whole. Now, I’m starving, let’s head down to dinner,” Dick grabbed hold of Harry.

The three of them made their way down to the dining room where Alfred was already laying the table for dinner.

The rest of August seemed to race by.

The day soon arrived for Harry to head off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had to get up early as Britain was five hours ahead of them. Bruce looked like he hadn’t even gone to bed yet when he met them in the living room. Dick also looked exhausted. His hair was disheveled for once, and he was still in his pajamas. Harry wasn’t much better really. The only difference being that he had changed out of his pajamas. It was technically the middle of the night. Alfred was the only one who didn’t look like it was the middle of the night. He was dressed in his normal attire, and looked completely unruffled.

“So how does this work again?” Dick skeptically eyed the old slipper that Dumbledore had sent to him, and was supposed to bring him across the ocean.

“I don’t really know the actual magical mechanics behind it. I just know I have to say the key word, and it will take me to King’s Cross station where I then have to find Platform 9¾. The doorway is one of the pillars to keep it hidden from non-magical people. My mom told me about it. She used to go and drop my Aunt Lily off with their parents,” Harry turned the old slipper around.

“Gotham is weird but wizards take the cake. I mean an old slipper is going to safely transport you across the ocean?” Dick poked the slipper.

“I certainly hope so,” Harry muttered.

“We could still hop on the jet, and bring you there,” Bruce offered with a grin.

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Harry waved a hand. “But I probably should get going. Thanks for letting me stay, it was nice.”

“It was surprisingly fun,” Dick grinned.

“It was,” Harry agreed.

“And you’re not disappearing forever. You’ll be back on your holiday break, and you’re going to send us letters in the meantime,” his father sent him a stern look.

“Yeah by owl, because that’s also a thing that wizards do. It’s too bad Wi-Fi doesn’t work in Hogwarts,” Dick sighed.

“I know,” Harry lamented.

“Harry,” Bruce prompted.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I promise to write, and I promise to spend at least half of Christmas break here.”

“Good,” Bruce’s eyes were warm and he rested a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Do you have everything, Master Harry?” Alfred questioned.

“Yup,” Harry had already tucked away the snacks the butler had provided him for the train ride to Hogwarts, and the state of the art Wayne Tech cellphone with all of Bruce, Dick, and Alfred’s numbers on it. Bruce had made him promise to text him as soon as he safely arrived at King’s Cross to let him know that he had made it safely. 

“Then I guess you’re all set,” Bruce stepped forward, and to Harry’s surprise pulled him into a quick and slightly awkward hug. It was the first time his father had actually hugged him. “Have a good time.”

“I will,” Harry quickly returned the hug.

“See you, man,” Dick held out his fist for Harry to bump.

“Goodbye, Master Harry,” Alfred inclined his head.

“Bye,” Harry took a deep breath and took a last look around at the faces that had become so familiar to him over the last several weeks. He got a firm grip of his trunk and the slipper like Dumbledore’s letter had told him. “Hogwarts Express.”

He gasped as it felt like something hooked him behind his navel, and yanked. The world was spinning all around him. He no idea which way was up and which was down. He could only hold on tightly and hope the port key brought him to the correct location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will finally get to Hogwarts next chapter! I have up to chapter 13 written so hopefully I will be able to keep up with the once a week postings. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

The spinning stopped and Harry promptly fell flat on his face. The noise of a bustling crowd reached Harry’s ears. He picked himself up, and was confronted with the sight of a busy station. Pleased that it had worked successfully he picked himself up off the floor. He shot off a text to Bruce to let his father know he’d arrived safely. His father responded swiftly, and wished him luck one last time. Harry tucked his phone away, and began his search for Platform 9 ¾. The entrance to the platform was just where his mom had said it was. She had been through the intangible brick doorway enough times with Aunt Lily to know exactly where it was.

He was able to commandeer a train cart to maneuver his trunk, and with a deep breath he jogged through the brick wall. He still found himself closing his eyes right before impact despite knowing that the wall wasn’t actually there. When he opened his eyes again Harry was on Platform 9 ¾.

The place was full of activity. It was so much brighter, and much more whimsical than Abysmal Alley had been. People in robes were everywhere. Owls hooted, and cats wound between people’s feet. Harry hadn’t gotten a pet even though they were allowed one. He would be able to use the school’s owls to send letters, and didn’t quite want to take care of pet. Harry had brought several different plants with him instead.

Children and teenagers were saying their goodbyes to their families. Some were more tearful than others. Harry felt a momentary pang that his own parents weren’t there to see him off in person. But he pushed the thought aside. He had gotten to say his goodbyes already, and he would see them again in just a couple of months.

Standing beside the platform was the Hogwarts Express. It was a magnificent scarlet steam engine just like his mom described.

Harry felt a burst of excitement as he pushed his cart towards one of the train doors. He managed to drag his trunk onto the train, and into the first empty compartment he could find. Harry was still rather early and so he watched out the window as families came and went on the platform. It was quite easy to see the difference between the wizarding families and non-magical families.

A few older students peeked into his compartment looking for their friends but Harry remained alone until it was almost time for the train to pull away from the station.

“Um, do you mind if I sit with you?” a timid voice questioned.

A slightly chubby blonde boy stood at the entrance to the compartment. The boy looked to be around the same age as Harry, and judging by his nervous affect he was probably a first year like Harry as well. The other boy was dressed in nicely tailored wizarding robes, and he was clutching a large green toad under one arm.

“No, of course not, come in. Do you want help with your trunk?” Harry had already decided to use his British accent in order to minimize how much he stood out among his peers. There would be time to explain growing up in American later.

“Thank you, I’ve been looking everywhere for an empty compartment. None of the older years would let me sit with them,” the other boy explained in obvious relief.

The two of them dragged in his trunk, and settled it in besides Harry’s own the baggage rack.

“I’m Neville Longbottom,” the blonde boy sent him a timorous smile while holding out his hand.

“Hawthorne Isley, nice to meet you,” Harry introduced, and reached out to shake Neville’s hand.

Harry wasn’t 100 percent certain if his last name was even technically Isley. It was most likely still legally Potter since that’s what had shown up on his Hogwarts letter. His father hadn’t been able to file the paperwork with the Ministry yet since his mom still had to sign it to give them legal guardianship of Harry. Once they did that they would most likely be able to change his legal name. Although, what his last name would be changed to was the question.

Would he be an Isley, a Wayne, or would he even be Potter? He didn’t think his mom had ever legally changed her last name to Isley. He was fairly certain it was just the first alias she ever used and still tended to use it the most frequently. Everyone seemed to believe it was her real name. Harry himself didn’t have any particular attachment to Isley as he had very rarely even needed to use a last name. Should he keep being a Potter to honor his aunt and uncle? Or would Bruce want him to take his last name? Did Harry want to take his father’s last name?

Harry didn’t know.

“Nice to meet you too,” the other boy smiled shyly at him.

“Is this your first year?” Harry asked to make conversation once they were both sitting on the comfy benches.

“It is, what about you?” Neville’s eyes darted nervously.

Harry smiled at him, hoping to put the other boy at ease. “I’m a first year too.”

“Good, that’s good,” Neville nodded.

Harry and Neville had just started talking about what they were looking forward to at Hogwarts when the door to the compartment slid open to reveal a girl around his and Neville’s age. She had thick brown hair even curlier than his own, and large front teeth that showed through when she introduced herself.

“Hello, I’m Hermione Granger. Do you mind if I join the two of you? You both look like you’re first years like myself, and I thought it would be best if I sit with other first years,” Hermione explained all in one rushed breath.

“I don’t mind if you join us. Do you, Neville?” Harry turned to the other boy.

Neville quickly shook his head.

Harry and Neville introduced themselves and confirmed they were both first years as Harry helped Hermione put away her trunk.

“It’s so exciting isn’t it? I always knew I could do things. But I never thought it was magic. My parents are dentists, you see, and we thought maybe I was just a meta human like some of the members of the Justice League. They were ever so surprised to find out I was actually witch,” Hermione gushed. “What about the two of you? Have you always known you were wizards?”

Harry turned to look at Neville. He was curious about the other boy. In the research his mom and he had conducted into Voldemort, and from what Dumbledore had told him, Voldemort’s cause had been about wizarding superiority. There were apparently a lot of wizards who believed so-called purebloods were better than halfbloods and muggleborns. Unlike Harry and Hermione this boy had come dressed in wizard robes.

“I’ve always known about magic. I’m a pureblood which means my entire family are witches and wizards,” Neville clutched at his toad.

Hermione turned her focus to him.

“I’ve known I was a wizard since I was little but my parents aren’t magical. My mom’s sister was a witch, though, so magic does run in the family,” Harry was technically a muggleborn like Hermione.

“That’s interesting. I didn’t realize that magic could run in muggle families like that,” Hermione looked eager at the information.

“It does happen sometimes. I’ve heard of siblings who were all witches and wizards but their parents were muggles,” Neville piped up.

Harry was also curious. He didn’t know much about the history of magical genetics but it was interesting that wizards and witches popped up in certain families every so often.

“Do you have an idea of which house you’re going to be in?” Hermione asked.

“My parents were in Gryffindor, and that’s where my Gran expects me to go. But I don’t know if I will,” Neville looked down at his lap, fiddling with his toad.

“My aunt and uncle were both in Gryffindor, too. I don’t think I’m going to be one though,” Harry had read about the different Hogwarts’s houses, and he didn’t really know which house he was going to end up in. But he didn’t think it would be Gryffindor. He didn’t think of himself as particularly courageous despite the activities he’d gotten up to with his mom in Gotham. He had considered those to be necessary acts in order to protect the plant life of Earth.

“You don’t? I think I would like to go into Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore was a Gryffindor, I read about it in Hogwarts a History,” Hermione cut in.

“So?” Harry shrugged.

“He’s the greatest wizard alive, and since he was in Gryffindor I thought that might be the best house to go in,” Hermione elaborated.

“Just because Dumbledore was a Gryffindor doesn’t mean it’s the best. He’s only one great wizard out of hundreds. You want to go to the house that’s best for you,” Harry argued.

Hermione looked thoughtful. “I wonder how they decide.”

“My Gran wouldn’t tell me. Do you know, Hawthorne?”

“No,” Harry shook his head.

“Have either of you tried any spells yet?” Hermione asked eagerly.

“I have,” Harry answered.

Their discussion quickly turned to the subjects they would learning and what they’ve read in their textbooks so far. It seemed that Hermione had read through all of them. Harry had to admit he was impressed. He certainly hadn’t done that. In their conversation Harry did discover that Neville had a huge interest in Herbology. The boy had a wealth of knowledge and experience with the subject, and seemed to grow confident when Harry started asking questions about magical plants.

“I’ve never met anyone who thought Herbology was more interesting than spells,” Neville looked excited.

“I love plants, you could say I have an affinity for them,” Harry flashed a smirk reminiscent of his mom. “So tell me more about this Devil’s Snare.”

Hermione was more than happy to join their conversation. She seemed like the type who simply just loved knowledge even if Herbology wasn’t her favorite she still wanted to learn. This was how they spent the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. The three of them were relatively undisturbed for the majority of the ride. A trolley cart with wizarding treats went by, and a blonde boy burst in looking for Harry Potter but other than they were left alone.

Draco Malfoy’s appearance was just a taste of how famous Harry was in the wizarding world. In the non-magical world Deadly Nightshade wasn’t really that well recognized. There were bigger and better villains out there who had been doing it much longer. Harry wondered if he should ask Bruce for some advice about what it was like to be famous. His father would probably know better than his mom who was more infamous than famous on how to deal with fame.

By the end of the train ride Harry thought he had found two new potential friends. The three of them stuck together as they disembarked, and were led down to the shore of a huge lake by a giant of a man with a mass of black hair and beard. The man, Hagrid, was even larger than Killer Croc or Bane when he was infused with Venom.

They climbed into small boats along with the rest of their fellow first years. When they turned a bend they were all given their very first look of Hogwarts. Harry had to concede the castle was one of the most incredible things he’d ever seen. It was absolutely towering with multiple spires reaching up towards the sky. In the fading light it seemed to glow, and appeared to be otherworldly.

Hagrid led them up to the massive front doors where he turned them over to a stern looking older woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She told them all about the points system before escorting them inside. Harry was shocked when ghosts started floating past them, and the numerous paintings on the stone walls started moving and talking. He knew wizarding paintings could do so but it was entirely different to actually see it.

Professor McGonagall led them into Hogwarts Great Hall. The massive room had four long tables, one for each house, and a small dais where the professors all sat. The most impressive thing about it, though, was easily the ceiling. Harry’s attention was caught and held by the sight, and he didn’t really pay much attention to all of the stares their group was receiving from the older students. The ceiling reflected the night sky. It was as if there wasn’t a roof above them. It was beautiful.

The singing hat was definitely more than enough to finally drag his attention away from the ceiling. He listened in disbelief as the raggedy old hat sang a song about the four different Hogwarts houses. Summing up the characteristics of each house.

Harry couldn’t wait to tell Dick about this! The other boy was sure to think that Harry was making this up to mess with him.

Professor McGonagall quickly began calling them up to the stool in alphabetical order by last name. Both Hermione and Neville were called before he was. Hermione ended up going to Ravenclaw despite her initial belief that Gryffindor was the better house. Neville proved himself wrong, and ended up being sorted into the same house as his parents. The blonde boy was so stunned that he started running off to the Gryffindor table with the Sorting Hat still on his head.

Since Harry’s name hadn’t been called with the other I’s he figured he was right about his legal name not being Isley. He was proven correct when he was called right after a pair of twin girls.

“Potter, Hawthorne,” Professor McGonagall called.

There were a lot of confused whispers as Harry made his way up to the stool. His full name was apparently not something that was also not common knowledge. The wizarding world seemed to know him entirely by his nickname.

Harry ignored the murmuring. He calmly seated himself on the three-legged stool, and let Professor McGonagall drop the old hat on his head.

“Hmm, what an interesting mind you have here, Mr. Potter. Or would you prefer Mr. Isley? Or perhaps even Mr. Wayne?” the hat’s voice seemed to echo in his mind.

“You can read my mind?” Harry hissed, prepared to throw the hat off his head if necessary.

Dumbledore didn’t know about his mom’s and his own villainous activities and he wanted to keep it that way.

“Oh, don’t worry, I read everyone’s mind, and I can’t tell anyone what I see,” the hat assured.

“Hmm,” Harry grumbled.

“Now, let’s see, where was I? Ah, yes, your mind. It’s quite a brilliant mind, and you certainly have a thirst for knowledge. You are loyal and brave when it comes to those who have won your love and trust. However, you are also cunning and ambitious. You have a tremendous desire to prove yourself. To make a name for yourself back in Gotham. So where to put you…” the Sorting Hat rambled.

Harry was shocked by just how much the hat could see. Harry had never before admitted just how much he wanted to gain a name for himself amongst Gotham’s Rogues. He didn’t want to be some terrible force like some villains. Harry just wanted to right the wrongs committed against the Earth’s plant life. He wanted to protect them even if it meant breaking the law. Like his mom he would do whatever it took.

“Well, I suppose that answers my question. It better be SLYTHERIN!” the Sorting Hat’s shout was followed by the Great Hall falling utterly silent.

///

“Well done, Mr. Potter. 5 points to Slytherin,” Professor Sprout praised.

Harry smiled at the cheerful woman before turning his attention to the singing daisy he had just repotted. Herbology had easily become Harry’s favorite subject at Hogwarts. The majority of plants in the magical world were highly dangerous, and he loved it even if they wouldn’t get to the really dangerous stuff until the later years. Harry still enjoyed all of the time they got to spend in the less dangerous greenhouses. Magical plants were fascinating.

“That was really good, Harry. These flowers are really delicate, and sometimes they get damaged when repotted. Then they lose their ability to sing,” Neville commented, elbow deep in the dirt right beside Harry.

Harry stroked a finger across the tiny and colorful petals. They were beautiful flowers, and the soft melodies they emitted were lovely. Harry was curious about what might happen to their songs if the flowers were augmented. It was certainly an experiment to work on in the future.

“Mr. Longbottom is correct. You have what the muggles call a green thumb, Mr. Potter,” Professor Sprout patted the dirt of her own planter.

It wasn’t even a Herbology class. Neville and he just liked coming to work in the greenhouses with Professor Sprout whenever they had some free time. He’d learned a lot about magical plants from the pleasant professor, and had enjoyed the extra time they spent in the Hogwarts’s greenhouses. It was a sanctuary for him, a place he could go to get away from the every day drama of Hogwarts.

Harry’s first couple of months at Hogwarts had gone by quickly. The first couple of weeks had been a little rocky beyond the normal adjustment period to a new environment. His time at Hogwarts was made more difficult by his fame and his sorting. People had been shocked and outraged that Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, had been sorted into Slytherin. He didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. Just because Voldemort had been in Slytherin didn’t mean everyone in the house was inherently evil. But apparently that’s exactly what the majority of the student population believed.

Harry didn’t think of himself as evil, and certainly didn’t think being in Slytherin would make him evil. Growing up in Gotham had definitely skewed Harry’s definition of evil. People thought his mom and Harley were evil because of what they did. Harry got to see the other side of them, the loving and protecting side. He understood their motives, and knew they weren’t just the bad guys people thought they were.

His upbringing had led him to see the world in shades of gray. Oftentimes people’s motives weren’t always so simple.

The other students had eventually relaxed. They stopped their staring and whispering. But Harry wasn’t sure if they had actually realized he wasn’t the next dark lord or if they just got bored with staring at him waiting for him to do something evil. If not well, then at least he had his new friends.

Hermione, Neville, and he had only continued to build their friendship in their first couple of months at Hogwarts. While everyone else was whispering behind his back they took trips around the school, and studied in the library together despite being in different houses. The three of them also bonded over the fact that they had never really had friends their own age before each other. Neville, because his Gran was extremely overprotective, and didn’t let him out of her sight long enough for him to spend time with other children. Hermione, because her intelligence, and oftentimes bossy attitude, had gotten in the way of her making friends.

His two new friends only had a couple of questions about why he’d introduced himself as Hawthorne Isley. Harry had told them the truth, or well, the partial truth. He told them that Lily and James Potter were his aunt and uncle who had adopted him when his mom got hurt, and that he’d gone back to living with his mom when she got better. Harry didn’t tell them exactly just who his mom was.

Not that he thought Neville would even know who Poison Ivy was. His mom had been right, wizards didn’t know anything about the non-magical world. Hermione would have known exactly who his mom was, and he wasn’t sure if she would have approved. Hermione knew all about the Justice League, and the various villains they fought. Apparently before she knew she was a witch the curly haired girl had considered a career as a superhero. Her own magical powers leading her to believe that she might be a meta human. Hermione had closely studied the various members of the Justice League.

Hermione and Neville were outcasts in their own houses much like Harry was in Slytherin. Despite being in a house with others who were as interested in learning as she was, Hermione tended to go a bit overboard, and the other members of her house were a bit envious of her knowledge. Neville’s timid and naturally anxious personality didn’t seem to fit in with his new housemates’ brash rambunctiousness.

The other Slytherins didn’t like that Harry was friends with a muggleborn and a Gryffindor. The other Slytherins would probably be even more offended if they discovered he was actually a muggleborn but again Harry didn’t care about their opinions. He had interacted with some of the most terrifying villains Gotham had to offer. Harry had gotten into fights with Batman and Robin. Wizarding children couldn’t scare him.

Draco Malfoy was annoying, however. The blonde boy brought up far too many memories of Harry’s cousin, Dudley. Instead of trying to get to know one another, the pureblood boy had instantly started berating Harry about his choice in friends, and insisted that he could help him meet the right sorts of people.

Harry didn’t like a boy he hardly knew telling him what to do, and quickly told the other boy so. Malfoy hadn’t taken it well, and decided to try and deride Harry every chance he got. Harry’s complete apathy towards him only seemed to fuel the platinum haired boy further to try and garner a reaction from Harry.

The negative attention didn’t detract from how much Harry enjoyed Hogwarts. Magic was incredible, and there was so much to learn and discover. Harry absolutely loved Herbology even if many of his classmates didn’t share his opinion. It was all hands on. Every Herbology class they actually got to go right in to the greenhouses and work with the plants. There weren’t any classes where they just had to sit at desks and listen to a lecture like some of their other classes.

It was also nice that Slytherin shared that class with the Gryffindors so that he and Neville could take it together. Most of their fellow classmates didn’t like to get their hands dirty. Professor Sprout was a very good teacher. The cheerful woman loved plants nearly as much as Harry did, and was thrilled to have such eager pupils.

Through the vast amount of time Harry spent in the greenhouses he had quickly discovered that magical plants had more sentience than non-magical plants. They also responded to Harry’s commands much more easily than non-magical plants. He had to expend a lot less energy when working with them.

As much as Harry loved Herbology he hated Potions. It was a subject that he had been looking forward to due to its similarity to chemistry, and all the different plants it used. He wasn’t a fan once he realized they actually had to kill, slice, and dice all the plants themselves to complete the potions. But the main source of his dislike was mostly due to Professor Snape.

The man was completely awful to both Harry and Neville. He didn’t understand why. Harry worked hard in class, and brewed decent potions. The majority of the time he knew the answers to the questions Snape asked him. He had even known one of the difficult questions Snape had tossed at him during their first Potions lesson. Of course Harry would know that monkshood and wolfsbane were products of the same plant, Aconite.

Snape was supposed to favor those in his own house but apparently Harry was the exception, and he didn’t know what he’d done to incur the man’s wrath. Snape was terrible to all the Gryffindors but he was especially terrible to Neville. His poor friend was utterly terrified of the professor. Harry knew something had to be done about it but he wasn’t quite sure what course of action to take just yet since Snape’s poor behavior was an expected part of Hogwarts Potions classes.

The other Hogwarts subjects all fell somewhere in between Herbology and Potions in regards to how much he enjoyed them. Transfiguration and Charms were definitely more enjoyable than History of Magic and Astronomy. Harry had high hopes for a class with a professor who was a ghost but the man bored Harry to tears, and he often spent History of Magic working on his own botany projects.

In class all of the first years were mostly learning basic magical theory, and sometimes they got to practice basic spells. The pace was a little slow for Harry who was used to being taught by geniuses who weren’t exactly the sanest or the most patient of people. But he didn’t mind too much. Learning to navigate social interactions with his peers was a suitable distraction, and Hermione and he supplemented their classes with their own studies.

Harry had been frequently sending and receiving letters to Bruce, Dick, and Alfred. He kept them updated on what he was learning, and his new friends. They in turn wrote to him about the daily goings on of Wayne Manor. Dick kept him updated on the happenings of Gotham’s Rogues. Alfred told Harry anecdotes about Bruce’s childhood. Harry and Bruce continued to build on their relationship. Sometimes it was easier to write what they couldn’t quite say out loud.

Harry also sent letters to his mom but so far he hadn’t gotten any replies, which meant she was most likely still in Arkham. He hadn’t dared to send any to Harley. Harry was far too worried the Joker might kill the poor owls he used to deliver the owls. He didn’t know how the owls could fly back and forth across the Atlantic Ocean but he was just glad that he could stay in frequent contact with his parents.

“You two should get going. You need to get cleaned up or you’re going to be late to the feast,” Professor Sprout pulled her hands from the dirt to wipe them on the dirty apron she wore.

Tonight was Halloween, and Hogwarts was throwing an incredible feast that they apparently threw every year. Tonight being Halloween also meant that it was the anniversary of his aunt and uncle’s death.

Harry’s thoughts were on his aunt and uncle as he and Neville picked and cleaned up the stations they were working at. His mom and he always spent a quiet night together on Halloween to honor them. Harry wasn’t sure if he should be doing anything special in order to honor them or if it was appropriate for him to go to the feast.

He said his goodbyes to Neville and Professor Sprout, and made his way back to the Slytherin dorms to clean himself up. Harry whispered the password at the stretch of stone wall that hid the Slytherin common room. The common room was still fairly full as he entered. The feast wasn’t for another hour or more.

The older years didn’t pay much attention to him as he walked by them to get to his room. The older Slytherin’s pretty much had a hand’s off approach to Harry, which he much preferred to some of his year mates.

Harry stepped into the room he shared with two other first year boys Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Slytherin, unlike the other houses, had a three to a room policy. Harry figured it was because most of Slytherin house was made up of the upper echelon of wizarding society. He’d learned a lot more about wizarding customs, politics, and history just listening to his dorm mates gossip than he had reading the books his mom and he had found.

Blaise was getting ready for the feast, and Theodore was reading on his bed. Harry got along with his roommates. Both of them were quiet. Blaise was aloof and tended to spend a lot of time with the older years. Theo on the other hand was a bit of a loner. He sometimes interacted with Malfoy and his friends but for the most part he spent his time with his nose in a book.

“Potter, in the greenhouse again?” Blaise quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Where else would he be?” Theo muttered.

“What can I say? I like plants,” Harry shrugged, unbothered by the other boys’ comments.

He knew they weren’t actually meant to be cruel just teasing or what passed as teasing for Slytherins.

“We know,” Blaise snorted and pointedly looked at Harry’s side of the room.

Harry had set up his section of the room with as many of the plants as he could fit on the desk and shelves he had been allotted. Professor Sprout had kindly taught him how to cast a miniature sun spell. The spell was essential to keeping his plants alive and healthy down in the dungeons without access to windows. He couldn’t wait to share the spell with his mom.

“Plants are a lot more interesting than you think,” Harry grinned at his roommates, and his eyes lit on the tiny green and purple spotted plant he’d brought with him. It was a much smaller version than the ones that guarded his island home. He was going to try planting it in the Forbidden Forest once it got a little bigger to see how the magical forest effected its development.

If only they knew that little baby plant could grow into a man-eater.

“Sure,” Blaise rolled his eyes.

“It’s better than spending all my time doing my hair in the mirror,” Harry smirked.

“As if you could actually do anything with that messy mop on your head,” Blaise sniffed.

Harry chuckled and made his way into the en suite bathroom that the three of them shared to clean himself up. He decided he would at least stop by the feast, and he did need to eat something.

Blaise and Theodore were gone by the time that he got of the bathroom. Harry didn’t mind making his way to the Great Hall by himself. He enjoyed having friends. But Harry was still independent. Harry didn’t need always need to be with other people. He had plenty of companionship in the new magical plants.

The Great Hall was incredible. Hogwarts certainly went all out in celebration of Halloween. There were flying bats, pumpkins, and streamers everywhere. There were so many different sweets that there was no way for Harry to try them all. All of the sweets almost made up for the fact that he couldn’t sit with his friends during mealtimes. Due to Harry being a member of Slytherin house he had to follow school rules, and sit at the Slytherin table with his housemates. This meant that more often than not he sat by himself during meals. Sometimes Theodore or Blaise would join him but the other boys were sitting with other classmates tonight. 

“By yourself again, Potter,” Malfoy hissed as the platinum haired boy passed him.

“Still have to comment on everything I do, Malfoy,” Harry casually took another bite of treacle tart.

“I don’t care what you do, Potter,” Malfoy twisted back around to glare at him.

“Sure you don’t. It’s why you follow me around all the time,” Harry sent him a condescending smirk.

A few of the other students sitting near by snickered. Over the last two months Harry had earned a bit of respect among his fellow Slytherins for his unruffled responses to Malfoy’s taunting. It didn’t quite make up for his decision to associate with Hermione and Neville so they still kept their distance.

Malfoy’s pale, pointed face flushed a bright red. But the other boy couldn’t come up with a good enough come back. Instead Malfoy stalked off to the opposite end of the table with his two goons obediently trailing behind him.

Harry was able to get back to enjoying the feast, and trying to come up with a way he could honor his aunt and uncle. He was still contemplating what he should do when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Stuttering Professor Quirrell burst in

“Troll in the dungeon!” he shouted as he ran towards the professors’ table. “Thought you ought to know,” he said a bit quieter and then promptly fainted.

The Great Hall descended into chaos.


	11. Chapter 11

Pandemonium ensued shortly after Professor Quirrell’s rather dramatic announcement and subsequent fainting spell. Dumbledore commanded that everyone return to their common rooms while the professors swept the castle in search of the mountain troll that had somehow managed to sneak its way inside Hogwarts. The Slytherin prefects quickly rounded up the Slytherins and started ushering them through the hallway. Harry was pondering how such a thing could have possibly happened while they made their way back to their common room.

Hogwarts had potent wards surrounding it to keep things that might endanger the students outside the castle’s wards. Trolls weren’t necessarily dark creatures they were too dimwitted for that. But they were dangerous, and prone to try and eat anything that moved. They were difficult to bring down as well because their thick skin meant only the most powerful of spells could affect them.

A tug to his sleeve pulled him from his musings. He turned to see Neville standing nervously behind him with Ron Weasley of all people.

Harry hadn’t had a lot of interactions with the red haired boy so far. Weaseley was a bit loud, and spent a lot of time with the two other first year Gryffindor boys, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. The only real complaint he could say he had against the youngest Weasley son was that he, like the other Gryffindors, weren’t friendly to Neville. Harry had become quite protective of the nervous boy who loved plants like he did.

The two silently and frantically motioned Harry into the alcove they were peeking out of. Harry was at the end of the line of Slytherins, and easily slipped out of line without anyone noticing he was leaving.

“What are you two doing here?” Harry frowned between the two boys.

“It’s Hermione,” Neville’s face was pale.

“What about her?”

“She didn’t come to the feast because _someone_ was mean to her,” Neville sent Weasley a dark glare.

It was a look Harry didn’t think the gentle boy had even been capable of. Weasley looked appropriately cowed, and Harry internally cheered at seeing his timid friend grow a bit of a backbone.

“So she doesn’t know about the troll?” Harry sent his own glare at the red haired boy. He did feel slightly guilty that he hadn’t noticed his friend’s absence from the feast.

Neville shook his head.

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to put her in danger or anything. She was just being too bossy,” Ron grumbled, clearly feeling guilty. “And I’m going to help you get her. Parvati said she was in the loo on the fourth floor.”

“Wait, _you’re_ going to get her?” Harry’s eyes shot wide. “Why didn’t you get a professor?”

“They were already gone before we could try to tell them,” Neville scuffed his foot against the stone.

“Right, so I guess I’m going with you both to make sure you don’t get yourselves killed. We should get going. The troll is in the dungeon anyway. We can grab her and then I guess I’ll walk back with her to Ravenclaw tower,” Harry didn’t give them time to debate it he just started striding forward.

The other boys quickly scurried after him. The Slytherins hadn’t even made it down to the dungeons yet. The three of them carefully made their way to the fourth floor without incident.

A quick sprint down the hallway, and they were bursting into the girl’s bathroom. The sounds of sniffles quickly cut off.

“Who’s there?” Hermione demanded.

“Hermione, it’s Harry, Neville, and Ron Weasley. We’re here to collect you and bring you back to Ravenclaw Tower. But we have to go quickly there’s a troll in the castle,” Harry made his way towards the stalls where Hermione’s voice was coming from while Ron and Neville waited anxiously in the doorway.

“What?” Hermione burst out of the stall. Her face was red and splotchy from crying.

“I’ll explain later, we have to go,” he grabbed her arm, and pulled her out the door.

Ron and Neville had no choice but to follow him once again. All four of them quickly started down the hallway towards the staircases. Before they could get there an overwhelming stench struck their nostrils. It was wafting from the direction they needed to go to reach safety.

“The troll,” Ron gasped.

“What do we do?” Neville’s eyebrows had disappeared into his bangs.

“We need to hide. Trolls have a good sense of smell,” Hermione nervously rubbed her hands together.

Harry’s eyes darted about the hallway for the closest room. However, before they could take a single step the troll rounded the corner. The mountain troll had to be over fifteen feet tall, and completely blocked the route to the stairs. Its skin was gray, and it had large drooping features. The clothing it wore was tattered animal hide, and a massive wooden club was clutched in its meaty fist. The mountain troll was like Solomon Grundy on Venom; although, Grundy was definitely stronger with his super zombie strength.

“Run!” Harry commanded the others who seemed to be frozen in shock.

They turned and sprinted back down the hallway as the troll gave chase. Its steps were lumbering and shook the walls.

“What should we do?” Ron cried as they ran.

“We should run back to the bathroom,” Hermione suggested.

“I don’t think the doors will be able to hold up against the troll and its club. We need to find a professor,” Harry countered.

“I don’t think we have time,” Neville panted.

The chubby boy was having trouble keeping up with the other three. His face was red and he was starting to sweat. The troll was definitely gaining on them. It may be slower than them but with its longer legs it was quickly cutting the distance between them.

“I’ll hold it off, you go for help,” Ron offered.

“You won’t last a second against it,” Harry shook his head. “None of us will. We don’t know enough magic yet.”

Harry had an idea as to how he could try slowing down the troll without magic. It wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had, and he hated going into a situation without more of a concrete plan. The only option he could come up with at the moment would be to use his own natural abilities.

He didn’t give himself a moment to second-guess his reckless decision. While his friends kept running he stopped and turned to face the troll. Harry yanked off his inhibitor cuff to reveal his natural green skin. Moving with the speed and dexterity Selina and Harley had drilled into him he sprinted at the troll. He dodged the troll’s swinging club at the last minute, and darted between the creature’s legs. Harry slapped a hand against the troll’s bare skin, and focused on pouring every bit of poison he had through his hand.

There was no way to know if this would even work but he had to try. The troll roared and twisted away from Harry’s touch in order to face him. It lifted its club to take a swing at him. If successful it would probably crush Harry into a paste.

“Hey, ugly!” Ron’s shout made the troll turn around again.

Harry darted away and watched as it turned. The troll’s left leg trembled beneath its weight. The poisoned leg couldn’t hold the troll up, and it collapsed beneath the creature. Seeing that his poison had some effect on the creature Harry leapt forward again. Using the troll’s kneeling position as a springboard he swung himself up and around onto the troll’s back. Ignoring the smell he once more focused on releasing as much poison as he could into the troll.

The troll thrashed for several heart stopping minutes. But slowly its movements became sluggish. The mountain troll eventually stopped moving at all. It let out a low groan and tumbled sideways. On the way down it bashed its face into the wall leaving a small hole in the stone. Harry released his hold, and leapt away from the downed beast. It was still breathing, but that breathing was very labored.

 He honestly hadn’t thought it would work or be over so quickly. He must be more toxic than he thought he was if he could down a full-grown mountain troll like this in such a short amount of time. Of course he had never actually tried to generate more poison. Harry had only ever practiced trying to get rid of it.

“Whoa!”

Harry’s head snapped up from his perusal of the troll. Hermione, Neville, and Ron were standing several feet away staring at him in various states of shock.

“How did you do that? Why are you green?” Ron gaped at him.

Harry closely examined their faces. They didn’t look disgusted or terrified. In fact Ron’s face was quickly transforming into awe.

“I—” Harry hesitated as he quickly slipped his inhibitor cuff back on. He was thankful it hadn’t gotten damaged in the struggle.

“You’ll have to tell us later. Right, now we should get our story straight before the professors arrive,” Hermione butted in.

Her brown eyes caught Harry’s emerald green, and understanding passed between them. The intelligent girl had recognized Harry’s reluctance to share, and had provided him an out for the moment.

Harry relaxed, and he sent her a smile of thanks. She returned it with a firm nod of her own before turning to scan the scene.

“Why do we need to come up with a story?” Ron’s red eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had completely missed the interaction between him and Hermione.

Hermione glanced at Harry. Except for a privileged few the wizarding world didn’t know he was anything but the son of Lily and James Potter. He knew the wizarding world would know the truth soon enough. The information was bound to leak once his parents filed the paperwork Dumbledore had sent them to get them recognized as his birth parents and legal guardians. But at the moment he didn’t want to deal with the added drama the information would undoubtedly cause. The other students were still getting over the fact that he had been sorted into Slytherin.

“I don’t think Harry wants the professors to know about how he knocked the troll out,” Hermione’s eyes had drifted to the troll’s club and the hole it had put in the wall with its head, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Why—?” Ron looked at Harry, and seemed to finally recognize just how uncomfortable Harry was. “Oh, all right then. Fine with me. I won’t say anything. So what are we going to tell everyone then?”

“We used the levitation spell we just learned in Charms to lift the troll’s club, and bash it on the head to knock it out,” Hermione announced.

“And then it tripped and crashed into the wall,” Neville finished brightly.

“Works for me,” Ron turned to Hermione. “I’m really sorry about what I said Hermione. You were just trying to help me with the spell.”

“Apology accepted, Ronald. Maybe, I shouldn’t have been quite so pushy either. I could have explained the spell in a gentler way. Thank you all for coming after me. I don’t know what would have happened if all of you hadn’t arrived in time,” Hermione smiled at the three of them.

“We should probably try to find the professors now. I don’t know how long the troll will stay unconscious,” Harry prompted.

The other three nodded, and all of them started walking back towards the stairs. They had barely made it a couple of steps down the hallway when two of their professors rounded the corner. Snape, and McGonagall were quickly making their way towards them. Snape’s robes were billowing behind him as he strolled forward, and McGonagall looked ready to take on a mountain troll all by herself.

“Children! What are you doing here?” McGonagall demanded.

Hermione quickly took charge. She stepped in front of the two professors, and weaved a surprisingly believable story that put herself at fault for their current predicament. She claimed she had been the one who wanted to test herself against a mountain troll, and that the three of them had come to her rescue.

It hadn’t been part of their plan. Ron appeared to be utterly baffled that she would lie to the professors in order to protect him. If she had told the truth Ron would have undoubtedly been given detention for making another student cry.

In the end they were both awarded points and deducted points for the stunts they had pulled. But the points didn’t matter to Harry. He was just glad they had made it without any serious injuries. Once everything was settled the professors sent them on their way back to their dormitories.

The next day Harry pulled his friends, and Ron aside after dinner. He told them about his mom and the abilities they shared. Ron and Neville didn’t know anything about his mom or Gotham in general. Hermione of course had read all about it, and had even heard of Harry’s alternate persona. She, like the rest of the world, was convinced his mom was a villain. Harry quickly assured Hermione that she wasn’t, and that Dumbledore knew all about it even though the wizard didn’t really know about their powers or the whole villain side of things. The knowledge that the headmaster was aware of him and his mom put them all ease.

Sharing his green side with his friends drew them all closer together. Ron still spent the majority of his time with Dean and Seamus but he was friendly now with Neville, Hermione, and Harry. The red haired boy was also markedly kinder to Neville, and had made a point to get his fellow housemates to do the same. It was nice to see that Neville wasn’t so isolated in his house anymore.

///

“What exactly are we doing again?” Neville asked nervously as the two of them made their way towards the Forbidden Forest.

It was a few weeks after the incident with the troll.

It wasn’t quite dark yet. The sun was only just setting, and dinner was only just beginning in the Great Hall. Since everyone would be heading to dinner or preparing to head to dinner Harry thought this would be an ideal time to try planting the enhanced Venus Fly Trap. He had brought the small pod with him from home, and now it had now grown far too large for the pot in his room to contain it anymore. It needed space to grow, and what better space to grow than the large and mysterious magical forest placed conveniently by his school? Harry wanted to observe how being planted in a highly magical forest influenced the plant’s growth.

“I told you, I wanted to try and see if one of my mom’s genetically altered plants would be able to grow in a magical environment. It will be quite an interesting experiment don’t you think? The melding of science and magic,” Harry inquired, eyes sparkling.

Harry had shared a bit of the altered plants he and his mom had created with Neville after the incident with the troll. The other boy was fascinated that muggles would have been able to create plants like the ones his mom and Ivy did. Hermione and Harry had been working to expand the timid boy’s knowledge of the muggle world in general. Neville was constantly awed by the details Harry and Hermione shared with him about the Justice League and the villains they faced. Neville was always eager to learn more.

Neville did look curious despite his nervousness about having to actually enter the Forbidden Forest. “It would be kind of neat if a muggle plant acquired some magical features. But won’t we be expelled for going in the forest?”

Harry was able to determine that there wasn’t any security around the Forbidden Forest after questioning Hagrid. The half giant was a good source of information when it came to the grounds surrounding Hogwarts and it was very easy to get that information out of him. The massive man also held a fondness for dangerous magical beasts.

But even without any security spells around the forest there was always a chance of being discovered by a professor. It wasn’t an expulsion worthy crime but he would probably receive a couple of detentions for it.

The risk of detention was worth it to Harry.

“They won’t expel us, and we’re only stepping in a foot or so. We’ll only be inside long enough to plant it. No one will even know we were here, and if they do we’d only get a few detentions for it,” Harry soothed the other boy.

He’d been trying to boost the other boy’s confidence, which was one of the reasons he had dragged the other boy along with him.

“Won’t you need to come back to tend to it?” Neville worried.

“It’s quite sturdy. It’s meant to survive and thrive in nearly any climate or environment. It won’t need to be tended once I’ve planted it. It will either thrive or wither. I’ll just come out to observe its development every so often, and you don’t have to come with me if you’re worried about being caught,” Harry reassured.

“I do want to know what will happen. I just don’t want to be expelled. Gran would not be happy. They didn’t even think I would be able to get in to Hogwarts in the first place. Did I tell you how they thought I was a squib?” Neville asked as they stepped slightly past the tree line.

“You’ve mentioned how your great Uncle Algie pushed you out the window to try and get you to do some magic,” Harry searched the forest floor for a suitable place to plant the small green and purple pod.

Really wizards could be utterly ridiculous sometimes. But then when you could regrow entire limbs, and heal most physical injuries with a wave of a wand or a sip of a potion why would you need to worry about serious harm? Harry supposed he could kind of see why they were so cavalier about such things.

“Yeah, I bounced,” Neville’s chest puffed out proudly. “It was my first time doing accidental magic.”

“I don’t know if I remember my first bout of accidental magic,” Harry paused thoughtfully. “I think it must have been when I changed my Aunt Petunia’s hair blue once when she was yelling at me.”

“Why was she yelling at you?” Neville questioned.

“I don’t even remember. She yelled about a lot of things that in hindsight really didn’t matter,” Harry shrugged uncomfortably.

Harley had helped him see just how bitter a woman his aunt truly was.

“My Gran is quite stern as well. She’s just protective since my parents, you know…” Neville trailed off, looking away.

“Did something happen to them? Did they die in the war like my Aunt Lily and Uncle James?” Harry asked gently.

Neville had never so much as mentioned his parents before only his grandmother. Harry had never asked about them, not wanting to pry into his life when his friend showed him the same courtesy.

“Oh, they’re not dead…They… it’s hard to explain,” Neville mumbled, looking highly uncomfortable.

“Right, um what do you think of planting the pod over there?” Harry quickly changed the subject by drawing Neville’s attention to a relatively secure spot between a couple of thick bushes.

“I think it looks like a good spot. The soil looks quite rich,” Neville observed.

The place would provide a decent cover for the currently little plant until it was big enough to protect itself. It would live off mostly insects at first but as it grew it would eventually move on to hunting larger game. If it survived of course. Harry had high hopes but he couldn’t be absolutely certain the little plant would live in the highly magical forest.

Neville dug a small hole in the dark earth between the bushes. Harry carefully transferred the small green and purple pod into the rich dark soil of the Forbidden Forest. The little plant nuzzled against him once it was safely settled. Harry sent a pulse of fondness towards the little plant, and it sent him a toothy little grin at him.

“I’ll call you Chloris,” he dubbed the tiny plant.

“Chloris is the name of the Greek goddess of flowers, isn’t it?” Neville asked as he watched the little pod weave about on its vine, taking in its new environment.

“It is,” Harry nodded.

“I like it.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks.”

With their task completed he and Neville swiftly returned to the castle for dinner without anyone the wiser of what was now growing in the Forbidden Forest.  

///

Severus Snape carefully studied the vial of green liquid in front of him. It had taken him nearly a month to synthesize the toxin from the mountain troll’s blood.

Minerva and Albus had easily believed the story the Granger girl had spun about the mountain troll being knocked out by a first year spell and the troll’s own club. Severus did have to admit the girl was surprisingly convincing, and wasn’t the type of student a professor would expect to craft a lie. He had vowed to keep a closer eye on her after that. If she was willing to lie once she was bound to do it again.

Severus knew there was something more to the story. The three of them had carried the mountain troll deep into the Forbidden Forest, and Albus had tasked him with disposing of the mountain troll. Left on his own with the unconscious beast Severus had taken a closer look. He had not fully believed four first years were actually capable of dispatching a full-grown mountain troll with only luck and a first year level charm.

What he had discovered were pulsing dark veins arching off from two separate spots on the troll’s body. One spot was located on its right ankle and another on its upper back and neck. The swollen green veins were much worse on its neck and upper back.

Severus knew this was not a natural occurrence for a mountain troll, and had certainly never heard of a spell capable of doing this to a troll. When he had cut open the troll’s skin near these veins putrid green blood poured out. Severus, having spent years around poisonous materials and potions, had instantly known the substance was deadly. His interest piqued Severus had collected several vials of the green sludge the troll’s blood had become, and then dispatched of the mountain troll permanently.

He was not sure if the troll would have survived its obvious poisoning. The creature was barely breathing by the time they had set it down on the forest floor. The dark green veins had continued to spread across the troll’s gray skin even while Severus observed it.

For the past several weeks Severus had been conducting multiple tests on the toxic green mire that the troll’s blood had become. Eventually he was successful in extracting a pure form of the toxin from the poisoned blood samples. Severus then went about trying to place the toxin. So far he had been completely unsuccessful in identifying the source of the poison. He had ruled out hundreds of different possible magical poisons and potions.

Severus had eventually come to the conclusion that the toxin that surely would have killed the mountain troll was not magical in nature. If it had been he was confident he would have been able to identify it. Severus wasn’t sure where it came from. He had considered it was something that Quirrell had cooked up to keep the troll Severus was certain the stuttering man had let in somewhat docile. However, acquiring a non-magical toxin of such a caliber did not seem like something Quirrell would be capable of. Quirrell may have been the Muggle Studies professor yet that meant nothing as the skittish man had barely spent any time around actual muggles. Wizard textbooks about muggle culture were vastly outdated.

The majority of wizards had no idea just how much the muggle world had changed in the last decade alone. The only ones who did realize were muggleborns and halfbloods. Their tales of men and women who could run faster than a wizard could throw a spell, fly without brooms, and toss around buildings were not believed by purebloods. Severus was not certain most purebloods would even be able to understand the concept of aliens.

If the toxin did not come from Quirrell the questioned remained were did it come from?

At the moment Severus did not have the answer. He had other research he was meant to be conducting in his very limited spare time. Growing up in the muggle world meant he could competently navigate a computer and the Internet. He had kept up with his computer skills as muggle technology evolved by leaps and bounds. Albus had been looking into Bruce Wayne. Albus had asked him to gather some more information about Harry Potter’s muggle father.

It had been a huge shock to the both of them to discover Harry Potter was James and Lily’s nephew and not their son. It was certainly information the Potters had decided to keep close. Severus’s only consolation was that Albus, the unofficial keeper of secrets and knowledge of what seemed to be all wizards, also had not known Harry Potter was Lily’s sister Ivy’s biological son.

Severus did wonder about the effect, if any, Harry Potter’s true parentage might have on the prophecy. Was Potter even the prophecy child? He pushed the thought from his mind. Severus would leave the meaning of the prophecy for Albus to obsess over. Severus wasn’t one to dwell on divination, prophecy, or fate.

Discovering Harry Potter was not Lily’s son but Ivy’s was an unexpectedly hard blow. Severus had been mentally preparing himself all summer to come face to face with a James Potter’s clone in possession of Lily’s eyes. Harry Potter had black hair but it came from his muggle father, and he had Lily’s eyes but only because it was a color Lily had shared with her older sister.

It was surprisingly devastating to discover the boy was not Lily’s son. Severus had not been expecting the feeling of loss that overcame him at the news. He had hated the boy before even meeting him for what Harry Potter represented, a symbol of losing Lily to James Potter. However, the boy had meant of a piece of Lily still existed in the world. Now, there was no piece of Lily that still lived, and Lily had died protecting a child that was not even hers. Severus could never forgive the boy for that.

He could not forgive the boy for being the son of the wrong sister.

In Severus’s opinion the three Evans sisters could not have been more different. Petunia had always been so spiteful and jealous of Lily’s magic. That jealousy had eventually turned into hate. She had never wanted anything to do with him or Lily especially once Lily started going to Hogwarts. The only blonde Evans sister had only grown to become more hostile and bitter as she grew older.

Ivy on the other hand had been quite interested in her sister’s life at Hogwarts. When she could be pulled away from her own studies of plants of course. Ivy had also done the opposite of shunning Lily and Severus. She would oftentimes follow them around and would try to weasel her way between them. It had never been anything overt. Ivy had been the quiet Evans sister. Still Severus and Ivy had shared quite the animosity towards one another. Their animosity had been maintained until the oldest Evans sister had eventually left to study in America and seemed to disappear off the face of the planet.

Ivy was a large reason for Lily’s opinion of him becoming so negative. Ivy had always been whispering in Lily’s ear about how awful he was, and that she shouldn’t be friends with him. Unlike Petunia, Lily and Ivy had retained a positive relationship after Lily discovered she was a witch. Lily had been more apt to listen to Ivy’s opinions. Severus disliked Petunia but he loathed Ivy for her attempts to break up his and Lily’s friendship. He loathed her more for looking so similar to Lily despite having such different personalities.

Harry Potter was Ivy’s son with a rich muggle man. Severus’s research had uncovered that Bruce Wayne was not just any rich muggle either; he was one of the richest men on the planet. He was a multi-billionaire and not a very bright one either. He was the owner of an international technology company, and had more money than even the Malfoys could ever dream of having. Not that he deserved it.

People like Bruce Wayne disgusted Severus. The muggle was wealthy beyond measure. He had everything and instead of doing anything with his life he drank, partied, and made a general fool of himself. Wayne had seemed relatively competent for a muggle at the meeting they held in his grand manor house. However, the list of evidence Severus uncovered proved the meeting to have been a fluke. The multiple news sources proved Wayne was definitely anything but competent. Wayne was a fool and an idiot. Severus was not sure if that made him better or worse than James Potter who had been a fool and a bully.

Wayne had not even acknowledged Harry Potter as his child in the muggle world, and there was no sign of Ivy actually being involved with Wayne or her son. Was Ivy really still around or had she dumped her child with his father and run off to study the Amazon Rain Forest like she had talked incessantly of doing as a child? He would not have put it passed the woman. She had been uncommonly obsessed with plants even as a child.

Severus sighed and put away the vial of green toxin. He pulled out the latest stack of essays courtesy of all the little dunderheads he was forced to attempt to educate. He always put off grading the first year essays until last minute because of how atrocious they were. At the very least Ivy’s son had not inherited his muggle father’s brain. As much as Severus hated him, Severus had to admit that the not-actually-a-Potter was intelligent.

Ivy and Lily had shared more than their looks. They had both been intelligent. Even Petunia had been intelligent not that she had bothered to do anything with that intelligence.

Severus would admit Harry Potter was actually intelligent on pain of death. He would also continue to punish the arrogant little brat just as he deserved for being the son of the wrong sister. Severus would not give Ivy’s spawn the satisfaction of praise even when he deserved it, and quickly started scribbling red ink across the essay pages.


	12. Chapter 12

The next couple of months at Hogwarts flew right by. Fall faded into winter, and holiday break swiftly approached. Harry, Neville, and Hermione kept busy with classes and homework. After months of Harry ignoring him, Malfoy challenged Harry to a duel at midnight. Knowing that it was all a ploy to get him in trouble Harry hadn’t bothered showing up.

The glare Malfoy had given the next morning was more satisfying than actually beating the other boy in a duel.

Harry had been reading up and practicing some basic dueling techniques. Growing up in Gotham had taught him the importance of knowing how to defend himself. Knowing how to duel was the equivalent of knowing hand to hand combat in the magical world. Considering Harry’s status in the wizarding world it was important he knew how to protect himself from those who might want to hurt him. His chlorokinesis would be an excellent wild card he could pull on his magical enemies, and his magic would be an excellent wild card he could use when facing non-magical enemies.

His mom had finally sent him a letter in late November letting him know that she was finally out of Arkham. It was a relief to know that she would be home when he returned to Gotham. It had felt like a lifetime since he had last gotten to see his mom. Harry had also made plans to visit Bruce over break, and spend part of the holiday at the manor.

Hermione and Neville were both returning home for break while Ron was staying behind. The Weasley parents were visiting one of his older brothers in Romania so he and his Hogwarts-aged brothers had to stay behind.

As much as Harry had come to enjoy Hogwarts he was still looking forward to going home. He missed his mom and Harley. Harry was also surprised to find out just how much he missed Bruce, Dick, and Alfred. He had only spent a couple months at Wayne Manor but he had quickly built a relationship with them.

The return trip to Gotham seemed to go by faster than his journey to Hogwarts. Hermione, Neville, and he did the majority of their holiday break homework while on the Hogwarts Express. They disembarked, and Harry said his goodbyes to his friends. He exited through the gateway back into the non-magical world. Once on the other side he found an alcove, and pulled out the old worn slipper that was his international port key.

“Gotham,” he whispered.

The dreadfully familiar sensation of a hook grabbing him behind his bellybutton took hold, and the world started spinning. He tried to land on his feet this time but was once more unsuccessful. Harry crashed onto his knees, and he winced in pain as gravel dug into his skin through his pant legs. But he pushed aside the dull pain. He was eager to get home and see his mom.

Harry quickly pulled himself to his feet, and was greeted by the familiar sight of their island. Calling out to the pods that ringed their island was as easy as breathing, and his plant siblings eagerly heeded his call. They were just as happy to see him as he was to see them.

It made him think of Chloris in the Forbidden Forest. It just a short time the once small pod was thriving in the magical forest. Chloris was not quite up to his waist just yet, and so far he could not detect any notable differences in its development than its siblings. He was just glad Chloris had survived.

Once his feet hit land, he pulled off his inhibitor cuff, and ran the rest of the way to the house.

His mom was waiting for him in front of the greenhouse, a huge smile stretched across her green features.

“Little sprout,” she threw out her arms to him.

Harry didn’t waste any time and threw himself into her embrace. “I missed you, mom.”

“And I you, Harry. Look how tall you’ve gotten!” she pulled him back by his shoulders so that she could more closely observe him.

“Mom,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“You have grown taller. Before I know it you won’t be my little sprout anymore. Now come, tell me everything. I want to hear all about Hogwarts. Your letters while nice, aren’t anywhere near enough,” his mom wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and the two of them walked into the house.

They spent several hours talking about his first couple of months at Hogwarts. His mom was pleased that he was making friends, and extremely angry over the way Snape was treating him. It was then that she explained to him that Severus Snape had grown up in the same neighborhood as his mom and aunts. Snape had been the same age as Aunt Lily, and had been the one to tell her she was a witch. They had been very good friends despite the fact that Snape didn’t seem to like her sisters.

The feeling was apparently mutual.

His Aunt Lily and Snape had stayed friends even after being sorted in different Hogwarts houses. At least until their fifth year. His mom explained that Lily had written her a long letter about the event, which had officially ended her and Snape’s friendship. Snape had called her a mudblood, and along with his questionable associates it had been the last straw for his aunt. She cut all ties with him. Apparently there was also a rivalry between his Uncle James and Snape. The two were constantly at each other’s throats in Hogwarts.

“I’m certain Severus was in love with Lily. He hated James and I’m sure he hated that Lily eventually married him,” Ivy explained.

“So he’s taking out his anger over losing Aunt Lily to Uncle James on me?” Harry frowned.

“We also didn’t get along. I never did like the way he constantly tried to hoard Lily’s time. He couldn’t spend time with both of us. Most likely because I wasn’t magical. He always had to have Lily to himself, and constantly tried to come between us. There were more than several altercations that happened between the two of us as children,” Ivy mused.

“Did you punch him?” Harry eagerly asked.

“We never got into any physical fights only verbal sparring. As I told you I was quiet and reserved in my youth but Severus aggravated me. Now, however, I think I might enjoy the act especially if he’s been treating you in such a deplorable manner,” Ivy scowled.

“It’s fine, it’s nothing I can’t handle. I don’t exactly want you to come storming the castle,” Harry argued.

His mom’s eyes narrowed. “You shouldn’t have to handle anything, Harry. Severus is the adult and your professor. If he can’t treat you civilly then I won’t have you in his class. I’m sure I’d be able to find you a Potions tutor. It’s not right to let someone treat you that way. I won’t come to Hogwarts to confront Severus, however, I will write a letter to Dumbledore. He wants to know about when he can attempt to reestablish the blood wards. I will bring up my concerns then, and ask that he speak to Severus about his behavior. If Severus does not change then I will storm the castle as you so charmingly put it.”

Harry smiled at his mom, a surge of warmth washed through him at the knowledge that he would always have his mom on his side to protect him. “Okay, I understand. Thanks, mom.”

“Of course, little sprout. I will always stand up for you,” she pulled him into a tight hug.

Ivy was also not pleased about the troll incident, and gave him a long lecture about putting himself in unnecessary danger without having a plan. She made him promise not to run into danger anymore. However, she was curious about the implications of him knocking out something as big and with such thick skin as a mountain troll.

The subject eventually turned away from Hogwarts. His mom updated him about the goings on in Gotham. Harley had gotten thrown into Arkham sometime in September, and after a couple of months the two of them managed to escape with one another. Mr. Freeze had attempted to ice over the entirety of Gotham City a few days ago. The man tended to get more agitated around the holidays, and nearly every year around Christmas he tried some way to bury Gotham in snow. He was never quite successful.

“Where is my favorite jelly bean!?” a loud cry sounded from the door.

Harry turned just in time to see Harley burst through the front door, practically vibrating with excitement. He grinned at the blonde woman. Harry stood up and braced himself for impact. As expected, Harley slammed into him, and swept him up into a fierce hug. Harry hugged her back. It had been so long since he’d seen or spoken to the harlequin villainess.

“I missed you, Hare-bear!” she crooned.

“I missed you, too,” Harry whispered back.

“You probably told Red already but I want to know all about your magic school. Did you make any friends? See any unicorns or dragons? Or ooooh fairies! They were always my favorite when I was little,” Harley exclaimed eagerly.

Harry chuckled and started retelling the first part of his school year. 

While the three of them talked they decorated the spruce tree that grew in their yard. They used that tree instead of a typical Christmas tree that had to be chopped down. Ivy absolutely abhorred the fact that people killed millions of trees every year just to toss them all away afterwards. Listening to his mom rant about all the unnecessary deaths made him smile and Harley look on fondly.

It was incredibly nice to finally be home.

The days leading up to Christmas were spent with his mom and sometimes Harley would join them. The plan was for him to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with his mom. He would spend Christmas day, and the rest of his holiday break with Bruce at Wayne Manor. Harry would of course see his mom one last time before returning to Hogwarts for the rest of his first year at school.

On Christmas Eve his mom, Harley, and he attended a Christmas party with the rest of the Gotham Rogues or well those of them that were out of Arkham at the moment. It had been months since he had seen anyone them, and Harry was excited at getting the chance to catch up with them. The majority of them were able to attend the party.

His mom was chatting with Harley while Eddie and Mr. Cobblepot were in a deep discussion nearby. He thought he caught Eddie complaining about something the Gotham City Police Commissioner, James Gordon, had done. Joker was animatedly retelling an encounter with the Dark Knight to a slightly terrified Jervis Tetch, and a bored Harvey Dent. Bane and Killer Croc were gobbling down the food Mr. Cobblepot had hired a caterer for.

Harry wasn’t really sure how these parties worked with all the clashing personalities. But he supposed they knew how to get along with one another from all the time they were forced to spend together in Arkham Asylum.

“Harry, it’s been ages since I last saw you. Look how big you’ve gotten,” Selina Kyle purred. The dark haired woman with a pixie cut had forgone her normal cat suit and was wearing a sleek black dress.

“He’s growing like a weed,” Dr. Jonathon Crane agreed.

The sandy haired man was also in casual clothes. Harry was surprised he’d even shown up without his typical burlap sack mask and a bag of his patented fear gas; although, he could still have fear gas somewhere on his person ready to be used at a moment’s notice.

“I’m not a weed,” Harry sniffed as he was well aware that the man had meant his comments to be insulting.

“Could have fooled me,” Dr. Crane looked him over, a slightly derisive look in his eyes.

Harry clenched his fists but otherwise didn’t let Dr. Crane see how annoyed his comment made him. Blaise and Theodore talked about how important it was for purebloods to develop an expressionless mask in social situations. They were meant to be calm and aloof at all times. It wasn’t all that different from interacting with Gotham’s Rogues. They sensed weakness in each other like sharks sensed blood in the water.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be, Jonathon?” Selina glared at the thin man.

Dr. Crane took the hint. “I think I see Ed over there, and I’ve been meaning to ask him about his latest clash with Batman.”

Harry and Selina watched the thin man make a quick retreat.

“Have you been keeping up with your hand to hand skills at this fancy boarding school of yours?” Selina questioned.

“Well… I’ve been sort of busy. There’s a lot to learn at school,” Harry scuffed the ground with a toe. Selina wasn’t exactly aware of just what kind of school he was attending.

“Don’t let your skills slide or I’ll have to kick your little butt,” she winked.

“I promise I’ll try to spend more time on my martial art skills.”

“Good, now do you and your mom have any plans for the rest of your winter break?” Catwoman took a sip of her champagne.

“No actually…” Harry glanced around to make sure no one would overhear them before continuing. “I’m going to spend the rest of the holiday break with my father.”

“Your father?” Selina’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, I finally met him,” Harry grinned.

“I had no idea. Who is he?”

“Bruce Wayne,” Harry answered easily. Selina was one of his mom’s closest friends, and could be trusted with the secret. His mom, Harley, and she made up their own little group dubbed the Gotham City Sirens.

Selina spat out the sip of champagne she had just taken. Harry had figured it would be a bit unexpected but he hadn’t thought the information would garner such a reaction.

“Bruce Wayne is your father?” Selina continued to hack and choke in an attempt to clear her throat.

“Yeah,” Harry frowned.

“And he knows that?” Selina was staring at him with wide eyes. Her gaze was carefully scrutinizing his features, carefully lingering on the ones he shared with Bruce.

“Yeah,” Harry repeated, his frown deepening. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” Selina shook her head. “Just surprised is all. I never would have pictured Bruce and Ivy together.”

“It is pretty bizarre, I guess. And it was very brief relationship,” Harry agreed hesitantly. He didn’t quite think his parents’ very brief relationship deserved the overreaction Selina had given it.

“Come on let’s snoop through the presents,” she smirked as she glanced towards the pile of presents the Rogues had brought in.

The two of them closely examined the presents, and Harry kept his mouth shut when Selina snuck a few of them. Shortly after that there was an exchange of gifts. As the only child in attendance, Harry received gifts from all those in attendance while everyone else played a rousing game of White Elephant. It was a nice party, and surprisingly it didn’t end in bloodshed or the building being blown up as had happened at previous parties. It was good to see them all again.

The next morning was Christmas. It was just him and his mom but the two of them spent a relaxed morning together. They sat down to open presents. Harry had gotten his mom a pot of singing daisies that he had grown himself, and a new green scarf for Christmas. Harry had bought an assortment of magical joke gifts for Harley and some cat toys for Selina to give to her cats. He bought gifts for his new friends, a non-magical botany book for Neville, and a wizarding history book for Hermione. Harry had just gotten sweets for Ron, Blaise, and Theodore as they weren’t as close but still on friendly terms.

Harry had also gotten gifts for the residents of Wayne Manor. He had gotten Alfred a specific kind of English tea the butler enjoyed. Harry had bought a golden snitch for Dick. He thought it might prove a challenge to the athletic and acrobatic boy. And for Bruce, for lack of a better idea, he gotten a watch that would automatically adjust itself depending on the time zone he was in. The man went on enough business trips that he thought he might be able to use it.

His mom really loved the singing daisies he had grown for her. His mom had gotten him a couple of new outfits, a couple of new books, and a set of new chemicals to take with him to Hogwarts. He had also received presents from his friends. Mostly sweets and books. He had received a mystery package, which ended up containing an invisibility cloak that had belonged to his Uncle James. Harry did feel a little guilty about taking it but his mom reassured him that his uncle didn’t have any other relatives to inherit the cloak.

After opening their presents the two of them had a nice breakfast together.

“Harley is going to pick us up to take you to Wayne’s,” his mom told him as they were picking up the remains of their breakfast.

“Harley is going to drive us?” Harry’s eyes widened.

“She is,” Ivy nodded.

“I was just going to have Alfred pick me up,” Harry wasn’t sure his mom and Harley dropping him off at Wayne Manor was the best of ideas.

“I would like to give Bruce a holiday greeting in person, and to pick up the paperwork so that we can finalize our guardianship of you in the magical world,” his mom replied.

“Is that a good idea? Going in person? The last time you saw each other in person you had him strung up by some vines,” Harry pointed out. “I could get the paperwork for you.”

“I would like to see Bruce, and I can be civil,” she frowned.

“I know it’s just…weird.” Harry was under absolutely no illusions that his parents would ever be together romantically.  

“I promise we won’t make it weird. I’ll just say hello, ask for the paperwork, and wish him a nice holiday. I won’t even get out of the car,” she promised.

Harry eyed her carefully, attempting to measure just how sincere she was being. Her expression was fairly placid, and he supposed he could trust her not to embarrass him in front of the residents of Wayne Manor. He packed his bag, and grabbed the presents he was bringing to Wayne Manor.

His mom and he met Harley on the mainland. She had commandeered a red sports car to take them to Wayne Manor, and had donned a Santa hat for the occasion.

“Merry Christmas, my favorite green people!” the cheerful blonde woman quickly swept them both up into crushing hugs.

Harry and Ivy chorused their holiday greetings, and then they were off, speeding through Gotham. Holidays tended to be hit or miss in Gotham. Either every villain was trying to pull something or none of them were. This seemed to be a quiet year as they drove through the relatively vacant and slush covered streets. Snow in Gotham never really seemed to stand a chance. It barely touched the ground before becoming a dirty, crusty mixture.

They sang Christmas carols as Harley competently drove them directly to the gates of Wayne Manor. Harley pressed the buzzer, and it didn’t take too long for Alfred to respond.

“Hello, how may I help you?”

“Merry Christmas, Jeeves. We’re here to drop off Harry,” Harley called into the intercom.

There was a momentary pause before the gates swung open.

“Holy macaroni!” Harley exclaimed as they got their first view of the manor.

“It is quite impressive,” Ivy murmured glancing about.

“How do you not get lost in this joint?” Harley muttered.

“You get used to it,” Harry shrugged.

They came to a stop at the front door. Bruce was waiting for them on the steps of the grand front entrance looking slightly wary. Harry’s mom and Harley got out of the car with him despite his mom promising not to.

“Merry Christmas, Bruce,” Ivy gave the black haired man a regal nod.

“Merry Christmas, Ivy,” Bruce nodded back.

“Nice place you got here, Brucie,” Harley commented.

“Thank you, Harley,” Bruce acknowledged.

“You’re welcome,” Harley answered brightly.

Seeing the adults from his two very different lives interact was too bizarre for Harry.

“I thought I would drop Harry off so I could pick up the paperwork Dumbledore sent you,” his mom explained.

“Of course, give me a moment and I’ll grab it,” Bruce disappeared back inside.

Bruce returned quickly, and strode down the steps to hand the parchment to Ivy.

“Thank you. I’ll send it off to the Ministry myself,” his mom promised.

Bruce nodded his agreement.

“Right, okay, bye Harley. Bye mom. Love you both,” Harry stepped towards his father.

“Not so fast,” Ivy caught him in a hug. “Have a good time with your father, little sprout.”

“I will,” Harry agreed, hugging her back.

Harry repeated the process of goodbyes with Harley before walking the few steps to his father’s side. The man smiled warmly at him as he joined him. The two of them waved goodbye to Harry’s mom and Harley, and watched them drive down the driveway and out of sight.

“Merry Christmas, Harry. I’m glad to have you back.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, and I’m happy to be back,” Harry smiled up at his father.

“You had a good start to the year?” Bruce questioned.

“Yeah, it was great,” Harry enthused.

“I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

The two of them proceeded inside where they were immediately greeted by Alfred and Dick.

“So how was magic school?” Dick was bouncing eagerly.

“It was great. I knocked out a mountain troll,” Harry announced.

“What!?” Bruce spluttered.

Dick cackled in the face of Bruce’s shock, and Harry joined in with his laughter.

“I think you neglected to mention that particular event in your letters,” Bruce’s eyes narrowed on him.

“Did I?” Harry looked up at his father innocently.

“You did,” his father did not look like he was buying it.

“Oh, well, it’s not that big of a deal for wizards,” Harry waved away the billionaire’s concern.

“I’ll decide that after you tell us the entire story,” Bruce commented as he led the way into the family room.

They settled down and Harry told them the whole story while they exchanged gifts. Bruce still seemed more than a little concerned and worried about the event. His father, just like his mom, made Harry promise to be more cautious in the future and to go to a professor if another dangerous event cropped up that he wasn’t prepared to handle. The promise seemed to relax Bruce slightly but he thought he heard his father muttering something about sending a letter to Dumbledore.

“I think mom is going to get in contact with him to set up a time to reestablish the blood wards,” Harry offered.

“I’ll try to make sure I’m there too,” Bruce murmured.

Seeing Bruce as worried about Harry’s safety as his mom was made him realize just how much his father cared about him. Bruce had really stepped up in the role as his dad. Harry found he was more than okay with that.

The gifts Harry had chosen were a success. Dick loved the snitch, and Alfred was very happy with his tea. Bruce even seemed to like his watch. In turn Dick had gotten him a basketball, Alfred got him a warm fuzzy pair of socks, and Bruce had gotten him a rare and exotic plant. It was quite difficult to get. Harry appreciated al of his gifts.

They spent some time in the tastefully decorated living room with its massive spruce tree playing board games. Eventually Dick and he went outside. The snow around the manor was much nicer and deeper than the snow in Gotham City, and the two of them were able to build a decent sized snow fort together. After building their snow forts they had a snowball fight that Bruce even joined them for.

It was late afternoon by the time they decided to trudge back inside to dry off. Alfred was waiting for them with cups of hot chocolate.

The rest of the week at Wayne Manor flew by in a similar pattern. He spent most of his week hanging out with Dick, and saw his father when the billionaire wasn’t working. Even during the holidays owning an international company kept him busy.

Bruce and Dick had to attend a New Years Party with Gotham’s elite. Harry decided to spend the night with his mom as Alfred would also be out of the manor visiting his friend, Dr. Leslie Thompkins. They were eating a late dinner of Thai when the news came on with broadcast announcing that the Joker and Harley Quinn had attacked the party and were letting off New Year’s Eve poppers filled with Joker Gas.

“Do you think they’re all right?” Harry worried.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine, little sprout. Harley knows to leave them alone, and she’ll do what she can to keep the clown away from them,” his mom assured.

Harry attempted to call his father a couple of times without any success of getting through. Even after the Joker and Harley fled the party when Batman and Robin showed up Harry still wasn’t able to get ahold of either Dick or Bruce. Alfred had likewise not heard from them, and had even returned to Wayne Manor earlier than he intended but the two of them had not returned to the manor yet.

“I’m sure they’re fine, little sprout. But if you’re really worried I know where Joker and Harley’s current hideout is. I’m sure they must be back there by now. We can go see Harley, and ask her what happened to put your mind at ease until you can get in touch with them,” Ivy offered.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Harry nodded.

Harley and the Joker’s current hideout was in an abandoned toy factory. Harry and his mom cautiously approached the warehouse. They could hear the Joker’s mad laughter even from outside. His mother fearlessly entered, and Harry followed her.

Inside were the scattered remnants of stuffed animals, various Joker henchmen, Harley, Joker, and the most unexpected guest was Robin. The Boy Wonder was securely tied to a metal chair with a ripped off teddy bear head stuffed in his mouth. The Joker was circling the young hero like a shark circles its prey.

“Red! Jelly bean!” Harley cried excitedly when she caught sight of them.

“Plant and Plant Jr. to what do I owe the unexpected displeasure of your company? Come to revel in my final defeat of the Bat? It’s going to a glorious New Year for Gotham!” the Joker sent them a deranged grin.

“We’re here to speak with Harley,” Ivy drawled.

“Well, by all means,” the Joker waved to his most dedicated follower.

“In private,” his mom added.

“Fine, just make sure you’re back before Batsy arrives. I wouldn’t want you to miss the fun,” the Joker waved a negligent hand, and resumed his pacing around the Boy Wonder. Robin only glared back.

The three of them moved to one of the back rooms that at one time must have been an office. It was cluttered with blueprints, circuitry, and oddly enough rubber chickens. Harry really didn’t want to know the reason behind it.

“So what do my favorite green people need?” Harley set her hands on her hips. The villainess was in full costume with her red and black diamond patterned body suit, jester hat, and face paint.

“Harry was worried about Wayne and his ward. He can’t get ahold of them, and I thought we could check with you to see what happened at the party,” Harry’s mom elaborated.

“Oh, huh. I don’t know if I even remember seein’ ‘em at the party,” Harley stroked her chin thoughtfully.

“They were there, it was covered on the news,” Harry pointed out.

“Maybe they slipped out the back. Things did get pretty crazy. Batsy and Bird Boy showed up pretty quickly to ruin our fun,” Harley shrugged.

“If they did, then why can’t I get ahold of them?” Harry worried.

“I know Mistah J or none of the henchies did anything to them so I’m sure they’re safe somewhere,” Harley patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. 

“Harley’s right, they’re probably just laying low or perhaps they’ve been detained by the police to give their statement. Nothing to worry about, my little sprout,” his mom brushed a hand through his hair.

“Right,” Harry nodded but he couldn’t quite shake his unease.

They returned to the main area of the warehouse to Joker’s screeching.

“He should have been here by now. Where is he!?” the green haired man snarled.

“I’m sure he’ll be here any moment now, Puddin’,” Harley rushed to the clown’s side.

“I thought he’d come rushing to protect his little birdie. Maybe Batsy needs a little incentive to hurry up,” the Joker flicked out his switchblade and began stalking towards Robin.

Fear suffused Harry. Sure, he may like fighting with the Boy Wonder but he knew that he would never actually cause him permanent harm on purpose. Robin’s only crime was trying to stop Harry and his mom from their duty of protecting all plant life on Earth.

Harry watched as the Joker brought the blade up Robin’s face.

“Don’t!” Harry cried.

The Joker whipped around to glare at him. His mom quickly stepped in front of him.

“I don’t recall inviting either of you two here to rain on my parade. You’ve got your little chat with Harley now get lost. You’re ruining my punch line,” the Joker growled.

Ivy didn’t flinch in the face of the Joker’s anger, and she didn’t make any moves to leave either. “What are you going to do to the boy?”

“I don’t think it’s any of your business, Plant,” the Joker straightened to his full height and fixed his full attention to Harry’s mom. At the very least he wasn’t about to start slicing Robin up with the Joker’s attention on them.

“He may be working with the Bat but he is still a child, and I won’t let you torture him, clown,” Ivy crossed her arms across her chest, and glared defiantly at the Clown Prince of Crime.

“Your motherly emotions are clouding your judgment, Ivy,” the Joker tossed his knife up and down.

“I don’t have to be a mother to know torturing children is wrong,” Ivy clenched her fists.

“I don’t think so. Having a kid of your own has really made you soft, Ivy. Maybe we should change that,” the Joker slunk towards them.

“If you dare lay a hand on my son, Joker, they’ll be finding pieces of you all over Gotham,” Ivy hissed.

The Joker stared at her for a long moment before bursting into mad, uncontrollable laughter.

“That’s the spirit!” Joker giggled.

“We’re leaving, don’t lay a hand on the boy or I’ll hear about it and make you regret it,” Ivy wrapped an arm securely around Harry’s shoulders.

“I can’t promise anything, Plant,” Joker twisted back around to the tied up Robin.

Ivy took a threatening step forward.

But there wasn’t any need for his mom’s intervention because without warning the Batman swung down from the rafters of the warehouse. He landed in all his intimidating glory between Joker, and Robin’s confined form.

The Joker burst into gleeful laughter as the Batman attacked.

“That’s our cue, my little sprout,” his mom quickly swept him out of the warehouse.

Behind them the sounds of insane laughter, and a fight rang out from the abandoned toy factory.

Harry hoped Robin would be all right.

By the time they made it home Harry received a text from Bruce. The man assured him that he and Dick were fine, and that the police had held them up just like his mom had said. Harry felt a bit embarrassed for being so irrationally afraid for nothing.

Harry spent the rest of the night at his mom’s, and then in the morning Alfred picked him up to bring him back to Wayne Manor.

“I’m glad you’re both all right,” Harry was relieved to see that his father and Dick were all right.

“It was certainly an interesting party,” Dick grinned.

“Mom and I even went to Harley to see what happened to you when I couldn’t get ahold of you.”

“I’m sorry that we worried you,” his father laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, me too,” Dick looked away a guilty expression on his face.

“It’s fine, I understand that you got hung up,” Harry assured.

“We definitely got hung up, we—”

Bruce cut over Dick. “The police are always more cautious when the Joker is involved.”

“Right…” Dick mumbled, glancing away.

Harry could sense an undercurrent of tension between Dick and his father. His eyes darted between the two of them. He didn’t know what was going on. But at the moment Harry didn’t think it was his place to question what was going on between them. 

The last few days of his holiday break thankfully passed by uneventfully. Harry said his goodbyes to his family, and then activated his port key to return to station. He reunited with Hermione and Neville who thanked him for the gifts. They spent the train ride back pondering over what the second half of the year would bring for them.


	13. Chapter 13

Their first weeks back to Hogwarts after the holidays were fairly relaxed. It was nice since Dumbledore had obviously gotten the letter from his mom, and must have spoken to Snape about it. The potions professor was no longer actively being cruel to him. Instead he was completely ignoring Harry’s existence. Harry considered it a vast improvement.

The rest of the year passed quickly. Harry continued to spend time in the greenhouse with Neville and Professor Sprout, study with Hermione, and ignore Malfoy’s existence. He also continued to check in on Chloris.

The green and purple pod had begun to show signs of being slightly different than its sisters that lived on the island. The pod had developed two extra petals on either side of its mouth. When it opened its already impressive jaws the side petals peeled back to reveal even more needle like teeth. Two vines forked off the side of its stem, and had red thorny tips that acted like little hands.

Chloris was still not fully-grown but already Harry sensed more sentience to the enhanced Venus Fly Trap than its full-grown sisters possessed on the island. It made Harry curious to see what further adaptions it would develop.

One afternoon towards the end of the year he stayed a little too late. The sun was already beginning to set by the time he realized he had stayed far longer than he had intended to or should have. He had probably missed dinner at this point, and Hermione would be worried that he hadn’t shown up.

Harry quickly started making his way through the forest. He had only made it about half way back to the castle when he unwittingly stumbled across something that had him freezing in shock and fear.

A dark figure was hunched over the downed form of a unicorn. The sight of the obviously dead unicorn twisted his stomach uncomfortably. The hooded figure had made a cut on the unicorn’s neck, and was drinking the poor creature’s silvery blood.

Dread pooled in Harry’s gut as he watched. He had no idea what the figure was but he knew he had to get out of there and fast. Moving as quickly and stealthily as he could Harry started making his way around the clearing.

He had had only traveled half the distance when the figure’s head snapped up. Harry couldn’t see the being’s face beneath the shadows of the cloak. He could only see the dripping silvery blood sliding down out of the darkness where its mouth should be.

“ _Harry Potter_ ,” a sibilant voice crooned as the creature rose from its crouched position. It moved with a snake-like fluidity that wasn’t quite human.

Instantly, Harry froze.

Icy terror washed down his spine as the being slowly slunk towards his hiding place. How did it know his name? How did it even know where he was hiding? Unlike, last semester Harry had been keeping up with the stealth and hand-to-hand exercises that Selina had taught him. The creature shouldn’t have been able to hear him or see him without some sort of enhanced senses.

Harry forcibly shook off his fear. Whatever this creature was Harry knew he didn’t want to stick around and find out. He moved to run but in a burst of unexpected speed the cloaked figure was suddenly in front of him.

“What are you?” Harry demanded.

The being was fast, and obviously didn’t quite want to let Harry go just yet. He would need to employ some stalling techniques while he tried to get nearby tree roots to cooperate with him. The trees in the Forbidden Forest were ancient and near sentient with all of the magic they absorbed. They were rather difficult to control. He also tried reaching out to Chloris but she must have already been too far away to hear him.

“You have been so elusive, Harry. You spend far too much time in the greenhouses and the library. More than I thought you would,” the being hissed.

The being’s words had him freezing once again. The cloaked figure’s words implied he had been watching him all year. Harry thought he or one of the professors would have noticed a creature like this skulking around the castle following him. So the question was, was this a creature? Or could it possibly be a wizard in disguise?

“Of course you are full of surprises. Sorted into Slytherin, resourceful, confident, and diligent. Yet you befriend mudbloods and dolts,” the creature or possible wizard pondered.

“Who are you?” Harry tried a different tactic.

A wheezing cackle sounded from beneath the being’s shadowed hood, and there was a flash of a pair glittering blood red eyes. Harry felt a spike of pain in his forehead originating from his scar as his own emerald green eyes met red eyes with slit pupils.

The red eyes were hauntingly familiar. Harry knew those eyes. They had haunted his nightmares along with the cries of his uncle and screams of his aunt when he was really young. Slowly, those nightmares had plagued him less and less the more he began to feel safe and secure with his mom.

“I think you know exactly who I am, Harry. After all it was you who reduced me to what I am now,” the being hissed.

“Voldemort,” Harry breathed.

He was completely floored by this discovery. The dark wizard was supposed to be dead! How could he possibly have survived his body being destroyed? Although, Harry more than anyone should have known that there was more to the world, and that villains didn’t always stay dead. Still, Harry was not expecting the dark wizard to be alive.

“Very good, Harry,” Voldemort praised.

“I know you probably hate me. But can you really blame me for something that happened when I was a toddler? It’s not like I consciously acted against you or even meant to destroy you. Even now I have a very limited interest in the wizarding world. After I have my education I plan to leave it entirely,” Harry rambled as he tugged viciously at the massive roots of the trees around them. They were strong and heavy, and buried deep. They didn’t want to cooperate with him.

He tried reaching out to Chloris once more. This time his sister plant heeded his call.

“Ah, yes, your place in Slytherin is certainly well deserved,” Voldemort produced a rasping chuckle. “I know you did not consciously act against me seeing as you were only an infant at the time. I only have my own miscalculations to blame for that night. Perhaps if things were different you would have even made a worthy follower. However, I am afraid that I am still going to kill you tonight.”

“Why do you want to kill me then?” Harry inquired. “Don’t I at least deserve to know before you do it?”

“You don’t deserve anything,” Voldemort hissed.

Harry would have liked to press further. He wanted to know exactly why Voldemort specifically wanted him dead. But at that moment he could sense Chloris’s imminent approach, and he finally got a firm grasp of the tree roots around him. Harry couldn’t waste his escape opportunity, and possibly risk his life. Voldemort may have been reduced in power at the moment but there was a reason other wizards and witches were afraid to say his name. He was one of the most feared and powerful dark lords in centuries. If Harry waited he might not get another chance to get away.

“Well, I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait a little longer to kill me,” Harry called forth the roots.

The massive roots shot upwards from the ground like spears. At Harry’s command they swarmed around the dark figure twisting around his form like snakes. Voldemort hissed and bright light flashed through the dark forest shattering chunks of the roots. Harry applied more roots. He only needed enough to hold him so that Harry could escape. Without warning Chloris burst into the clearing. The impressive looking plant hissed. The petals of its head peeling away to reveal the rows of chainsaw like teeth. To Harry’s complete shock a glowing ball of purple slime shot from Chloris’s mouth and slammed into Voldemort.

The dark wizard screamed in agony as he was covered in the purple slime. Steam rose from the writhing pile of black robes as the figure was burned by the toxic purple slime. All at once the figure stopped moving, and a churning black cloud rose from the downed figure. An inhuman shriek rose from the cloud of darkness, and then it shot off deeper into the forest.

Harry didn’t wait around to see exactly where it went. He turned and ran back towards the castle. Chloris followed hot on his heals.

Harry ran through the forest as fast as he could. Chloris guarded him closely the entire way back. Not that he thought Voldemort would be able to come after him as a formless cloud of darkness. Harry managed to make it back to the castle safely, and hurried back down to the dungeons where the Slytherin dorms resided. It still wasn’t curfew just yet but the common room was rather deserted by the time he slipped inside.

“Where have you been, Potter? Why are you covered in dirt and perspiring like that?” Malfoy called while wrinkling his nose.

Of course Malfoy still had to be one of the few to be up at this late hour.

“None of your business, Malfoy,” was Harry’s quick response as he swept past the other boy not giving him a chance to respond.

Harry returned to the room he shared with Theodore and Blaise. The other boys were already sleeping so Harry was quick and silent as he showered and slipped into bed.

He wasn’t able to fall asleep right away. His heart was still racing in his chest, and his body was tense in preparation for an attack. Harry also knew he was going to have to tell someone about what had occurred in the forest. It wasn’t a conversion he was looking forward to having with anyone.

Voldemort was alive or partially alive now since whatever body he’d had was destroyed by Chloris. He had been in the Forbidden Forest, killing unicorns, and drinking their blood for who knew how long. He had also somehow gained access to the castle. But the more Harry thought about it the more certain he became that Voldemort must have spies in the castle rather than him being able to enter it himself. The way he moved wasn’t human, and he definitely wouldn’t have gone unnoticed.

Harry would write a letter to his mom first. He would wait and see what she thought of the situation before telling anyone else. She would undoubtedly have a suggestion for what he should do, and whether or not he should share what he was capable of with Dumbledore. 

Harry sent his letter to his mom describing the events that had occurred in the Forbidden Forest with Voldemort first thing in the morning.

Then he went about his normal routine. It would take a couple of days before he received a reply, and as it was the end of the school year they had started their exams. Hermione had already drawn up an insane study schedule, and made multiple study guides for them to use.

His mom responded to his letter within a day. She told him he should inform the headmaster of the situation so that the older wizard would look into and take care of the situation for him. His mom thought it would be a good idea to keep his abilities to himself, and come up with another explanation for how he had managed to escape. She also urged him to be extra cautious until then.

The only problem was that the headmaster had been called away by the Ministry for an emergency. Harry just had to wait a day before explaining the incident to Dumbledore.

He wasn’t expecting to miss his chance when the next morning it was announced that Professor Quirrell had gone missing, and he was forced to wait another day.

“It’s the Philosopher’s Stone,” Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

“What about the Philosopher’s Stone?” Harry lifted his head from book to regard the bushy haired girl who was grinning excitedly.

“It’s the item that was in the third floor corridor. Apparently Nicolas Flamel, its creator, gave it to Professor Dumbledore to guard because someone tried to steal it from its Gringotts vault this past summer. I’ve just read all about the Philosopher’s Stone. It can create something called the Elixir of Life, which can extend one’s own life,” Hermione divulged.

Something had been wrong with Voldemort in the forest. Harry knew the dark wizard had been destroyed ten years ago. Voldemort had managed to get some sort of body back but something definitely hadn’t been quite right. Voldemort had even pointed out that Harry had reduced him, and the reports all said Voldemort’s body had been destroyed that Halloween night. Harry wondered if the dark wizard had come to Hogwarts for the stone. The Elixir of Life might have been able to restore his body in some capacity.

“I have to talk to Dumbledore,” Harry stood from their library table.

“I don’t think Professor Dumbledore is here,” Hermione was looking at Harry askance.

“Still?”

“No, I think he’s back now. I saw him talking to Professor McGonagall earlier,” Neville spoke up. 

“Right, I’m going to see if I can find him. I’ll see you both later,” Harry waved to Hermione and Neville.

He quickly left the library behind and started making his way through the castle. He knew that the headmaster’s office was on the top floor, and was guarded by a griffon statue. Harry had no idea how he was supposed to get passed it but was hopeful there was some way to get in touch with the headmaster.

Harry was successful in discovering the griffon’s location, and with a lack of a better idea he tried knocking. There was no immediate answer. He swore he could feel the griffon’s eyes scanning him before it sprung aside to reveal a spiral staircase. Harry eagerly climbed inside, and the stairs worked like an escalator to lift him up to the headmaster’s office.

The place was full of books, and spinning silver instruments. On an elaborately carved pedestal sat a glorious red-gold bird that trilled happily as Harry approached it.

“Fawkes is rather beautiful, isn’t he?” Dumbledore commented.

The elderly wizard sat behind an old and ornate desk that was cluttered with parchment and thick books.

“He’s a phoenix, right?” Harry asked as he turned back to the beautiful bird.

“He is,” Dumbledore nodded. “Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Harry?”

“I have to tell you something,” Harry moved to sit in one of the chairs situated in front of the powerful wizard’s desk.

Dumbledore leaned forward, looking intrigued.

Not wasting any more time Harry quickly began telling Dumbledore about what had happened in the Forbidden Forest. He easily spun a tale about being curious about the plant life in the forest, and escaping when Voldemort began monologuing. It was definitely something Voldemort did as Dumbledore easily accepted it as a plausible explanation. 

“This has all been quite enlightening, Harry. I very am glad you are all right, and that you shared this with me, Harry. I would hope that you don’t have any more unchaperoned sojourns into the forest in the future,” Dumbledore smiled.

“You don’t seem too surprised about Voldemort being sort of alive,” Harry eyed him shrewdly, and avoided making any promises about the Forbidden Forest. Chloris was still living in there and he would need to keep checking in on her.

“I am afraid it is because I am not surprised. I had begun to suspect that Voldemort is not as defeated as we believed he was,” Dumbledore sagged, and Harry noted just how tired the wizard looked.

“Since when?” Harry demanded.

 “Quirrell’s actions at Halloween were highly suspect. I kept a close eye on him after that, and began to believe he might be working for Voldemort. However, it was only when he went missing three days ago that I investigated more thoroughly. I searched his rooms, and it was there that I confirmed my suspicions. I discovered journal entries written by Quirrell. It would seem that Voldemort’s wraith was possessing Quirrell for some time now.”

Harry froze. His mind was whirling with this new information, and began rapidly forming connections. Quirrell hadn’t just been working for Voldemort; he’d let the dark wizard possess his body. The timid and stuttering man would have been the perfect cover. No one would have expected him.

“How could you miss something like that?” Harry gaped at the headmaster.

“Quirrell’s turban. Everyone, including myself, seemed to think it was a quirk he had acquired from the fear of vampires he developed while in Albania, however, it was actually imbued with spells to hide Voldemort’s wraith from Hogwarts’s wards. He did pick up Voldemort from Albania,” Dumbledore explained.

“But how is Voldemort even alive? How do we stop him when he’s just an angry cloud? Are there ways he could make a new body for himself?” Harry’s thoughts turned towards the future.

Voldemort had specifically stated he wanted Harry dead even after attempting to reason with him. The dark wizard didn’t seem like someone who would be easily deterred. Harry wanted to be prepared when he undoubtedly came after him.  

“I do not know how Voldemort survived just yet. I will attempt to search for him. Stopping him while he remains weak and formless will be much simpler. However, I will not receive aid from the Ministry. I doubt the Minister or any others will be willing to believe he has returned without concrete evidence, which we are currently lacking. Voldemort is quite adept at keeping himself hidden even in his current form. There are not many ways he could regain a body. I would assume that was his goal in possessing Quirrell. He was after the Philosopher’s Stone. He would have been able to create a new body for himself using the stone. Stopping him as you did delayed him from regaining a body. Now we can prepare and perhaps even stop him before he discovers another path,” Dumbledore patiently answered each of his questions.

“Right, is there anything I can do?” Harry asked.

“You have done more than enough for now. You should concentrate on celebrating the end of the year. I’ve heard you’ve done very well on the exams you’ve taken so far,” Dumbledore informed him brightly.

Harry felt disappointment well inside him but he didn’t let it show on his face. He was so used to being treated like an adult by his mom and the other Gotham Rogues. Harry’s mom valued his opinion in planning their outings. She didn’t placate him or treat him like a child. Dumbledore still thought of him as a child, and most likely wouldn’t want him further involved. Not that he thought his own mom would want him involved in something like this.   

Harry would have to figure things out on his own or at least with the help of his mom. Harry allowed the discussion to change to one about his thoughts on his how his first year had gone.

“I will be stopping by sometime after Hogwarts gets out to recreate the blood wards around yours and your mother’s home. I have finally discovered that it is possible to make the transfer. Your mother and I just haven’t had time when both of us were free in order to meet and establish the wards,” Dumbledore told him.

“That’s good that you were able to figure it out especially now that we know Voldemort isn’t completely gone,” Harry nodded.

It would certainly be nice to have the added protection now that they knew Voldemort wasn’t entirely dead.

“It certainly is. Your father has even inquired about wards around his own home,” Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

“He did?” Harry’s eyes widened.

He knew Bruce had wanted to get in contact with Dumbledore after the troll. His father must have gotten in touch with Ivy, and then Dumbledore.

“Yes, I’ve been in close contact with your mother and your father. They were quite concerned about your safety after the troll incident,” Dumbledore smiled, not looking in the least bit put out about having to keep in close contact with both of Harry’s parents.

“They’re protective,” Harry agreed.

“It is never a bad thing to have parents who care deeply about their children,” Dumbledore’s eyes were surprisingly mournful.

“No, it isn’t,” Harry smiled to himself. He was grateful for his parents.

The two of them chatted for a little while longer before Harry excused himself.

He spent his last couple of days at Hogwarts with his friends. The end of the year feast arrived with Slytherin as the unchallenged victors of the House Cup.

The morning the students were set to leave for the summer they were having their last breakfast in the Great Hall. A surprising amount of owls swept into the Great Hall. Harry hadn’t thought many people would need to send last minute letters to their children, not when they would see them that afternoon.

But then the whispering started, and Harry could feel eyes on him.

“Is it true, Potter?” Malfoy called from a little ways down the Slytherin table.

There was a taunting light in his gray eyes, and he was holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry ignored Malfoy and glanced at Theodore who happened to be seated across from him this morning. The thin, brown haired boy also had a copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in his hands. Harry felt a sense of dread curl in his stomach. Why had parents sent their children copies of the Daily Prophet the morning they were set to leave Hogwarts? What couldn’t wait to be read when they arrived home? Most importantly what was written in the Prophet that had Malfoy so gleeful?

Theodore turned the newspaper in his hands so that Harry could see the headline.

HARRY POTTER: MUGGLEBORN NEPHEW OF THE POTTERS by Rita Skeeter.

Harry had known this was coming. His mom had completed the paperwork and submitted it to the Ministry a while ago. It had only been a matter of time before the people who had filed and notarized the paperwork let something slip.

“Can I read it when you’re done?” Harry requested of Theodore.

The other Slytherin first year nodded, and quickly finished reading the article. Harry continued to eat his breakfast, and ignored the whispers and stares. Theodore handed over the newspaper fairly quickly. Harry swiftly read through the article for himself.

The article was about his biological parents, and went into a little detail about who they were. But the author clearly didn’t know how he came to be adopted by aunt and uncle or anything about his mom’s extracurricular activities. It was definitely a relief.

“Your parents are really muggles?” Theodore questioned neutrally.

The other boy didn’t sound disgusted at the thought despite his upbringing as a staunch Pureblood.  

“They are,” Harry agreed proudly.

“It says your muggle father is rich?” Blaise dropped down beside Harry on the bench.

“He is,” Harry nodded.

“How rich exactly?” Blaise inquired.

“He’s a multi-billionaire, and I think he’s like the second or third richest person on Earth.”

“Is he single?” Blaise leaned closer, eyes bright.

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  “Why would you possibly need to know that?”

“Don’t even think about trying to set up Harry’s muggle father with your mother,” Theodore drawled.

“What’s wrong with my mother?” Blaise puffed up in offence.

“Only the fact that she’s had seven rich husbands who have all died under very mysterious circumstances shortly after marrying her,” Theodore stated blandly.

“Unfortunate accidents,” Blaise huffed.

“Unfortunate accidents, of course, my mistake,” Theodore rolled his eyes.

“There’s no way I’m letting your mother marry my dad,” the word slipped out without Harry even thinking about it.

He had yet to actually call Bruce dad or even father to his face but he had been thinking of Bruce as his father for a while now. Harry wondered if Bruce would be all right with Harry referring to him as dad.

Harry quickly finished his breakfast, and left the Great Hall behind to the continued whispers. Hopefully the rumor mill will have died down over the summer. Neville and Hermione joined him, and together they made their way down to the train platform.

They boarded the train, and settled into a compartment.

“Are you all right, Harry?” Hermione questioned.

“I’m fine. I knew this would happen. At least this way it will all just blow over during the summer,” Harry shrugged.

Or at least he sincerely hoped so.

The journey home seemed to take longer. But that could have been because Harry was so eager to get home or the fact that his fellow students kept trying to sneak a peek at him through the window of their compartment.

He was just grateful when they finally arrived at the platform.

Harry clambered off the train along with the rest of the Hogwarts students. He was expecting to just weave his way through the crowd of reuniting families to get to the barrier. Harry wasn’t expecting someone to call out his name.

He turned towards the source of the call and was shocked to see his parents, both of them, together.

Bruce Wayne and Poison Ivy were standing side by side on the platform of the Hogwarts Express. The only possible reason for them to be there together was to pick him up. Harry felt a surge of warmth run through him at the sight. He didn’t know how they had gotten there or why but at the moment he didn’t care. Both of his parents had come to pick up from school. It had been something he’d dreamed of happening even before he knew who his biological parents were. He never thought that it actually would happen.

His dad wore a nice black suit and his mom wore a flowing green dress. Her skin, of course, was a pale cream. Wizards’ eyes lingered on the two of them, and Harry had to admit they did make a striking couple. His mom was beautiful with her long, flowing dark red hair, and his dad was tall and handsome in his expensive suit.

Harry quickly made his way towards his parents.

“My little sprout,” his mom wrapped him in a warm embrace.

“Mom,” Harry greeted her.

Ivy released him and he turned to face Bruce who smiled down at him.

“Hello, Harry,” Bruce pulled him into a quick hug.

“Hi, dad,” Harry smiled up into the billionaire’s stunned expression. Harry was a little stunned as well. But the word had just slipped out, and it felt right to call him that.

His mom chuckled.

“I can’t believe you came to get me,” Harry glanced between his parents.

He could feel the eyes of classmates and their families on them. But he and his parents easily ignored them.

“Bruce and I both have a subscription for the Daily Prophet. We saw the front page of today’s paper and decided we needed to come and pick you up ourselves,” Ivy explained.

“Port keys are not pleasant,” Bruce muttered.

“No, they’re not,” Harry agreed.

Hermione and her parents made their way over and the two of them introduced each other to their parents, and then introduced their parents to one another.

Hermione was staring at his mom with wide eyes as the adults chatted casually about having magical children while they themselves were non-magical.

“Stop staring,” Harry hissed at his friend.

“She’s just so normal,” Hermione whispered back.

“What did you expect? Evil laughter? A villainous monologue?”

“I’m not quite sure,” Hermione shrugged helplessly.

Neville and his Gran joined them. Harry found her to be quite an intimidating woman who wore a hat with a vulture on its head. He could understand Neville’s timid nature much better after meeting Neville’s grandmother.

“I do recall seeing you once or twice with your sister in Diagon Alley. We were never formally introduced of course. My Frank was a few years older than your sister, however, I believe Lily was quite good friends with Neville’s mother, Alice,” Neville’s Gran, Augusta Longbottom, commented after being introduced to everyone.

“I think I remember Lily mentioning an Alice once or twice,” Ivy nodded thoughtfully. “It’s nice to see the boys are friends as well.”

“It is. Lily named Alice Harry’s godmother, and Alice named Lily Neville’s godmother,” Mrs. Longbottom informed Ivy.

“I had no idea. What happened to Alice, if you don’t mind me asking?” Harry’s mother inquired carefully.

“A tale for another time, I believe, as it is not something to share in such delicate company,” Mrs. Longbottom sent pointed looks to Neville, Hermione, and Harry.

“I see,” his mom nodded.

“We will have to get the boys together over the summer, and we can have tea,” Mrs. Longbottom offered.

“Of course, just send me an owl,” Ivy nodded.

His parents exchanged contact information with Hermione’s parents as well. While they were distracted Harry happened to glance away from their small group and caught a pair of familiar light gray eyes. Except the eyes were set in the face of an older wizard. The man had long white blonde hair, and was undoubtedly Draco Malfoy’s father. He was staring fixedly between Harry and his parents. Harry stared right back until Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder to recapture his attention.

“Everything all right?” his dad questioned, glancing towards where the Malfoys were carefully making their way from the crowds.

“Fine,” Harry smiled up at his dad.

They said their goodbyes soon after that. Hermione gave him her cellphone number so that they could call and text over the summer. Neville promised to write.

Harry left through the barrier with his parents.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Harry smiled at his parents.

“Of course, little sprout,” his mom assured, stroking his hair.

“Anytime, Harry,” his dad squeezed his shoulder.

Together, the three of them returned home.


	14. Chapter 14

When the three of them got back to Gotham Harry said his goodbyes to his dad, and went home with his mom. His parents had arranged a schedule for custody over the summer. He would be spending alternating weeks with his parents.

At home with his mom he shared the conversation he had with Dumbledore about Voldemort. She was worried about Voldemort targeting him but decided to hold off further discussions for when Dumbledore came to put up the wards.

“For now let’s not even think of Voldemort. You’re home for the summer. It has been ages since I’ve gotten to work with you on any new projects or hear any of your new ideas,” Ivy smiled warmly at him.

“Are you working on anything new?” Harry asked eagerly.

“I am looking into the usefulness of acquiring the Hura crepitans or the sandbox tree,” his mom’s green eyes sparkled.

“That’s the tree that’s covered with pointed spines and has exploding fruit right? They can grow to be 200 feet tall, and the seeds from the fruit can be launched up to 160 miles per hour,” Harry enthused.

“I thought it might be interesting to see what would happen if we alter it a bit,” Ivy smirked.

Harry grinned back and shared, “I’ve done a little work with the pitcher plants while I was at Hogwarts. Maybe we could look into doing a bit more with them, and the liquid they produce to lull their prey.”

“I think that is a wonderful idea. I can’t wait for you to show me what you’ve gotten so far. It’s so nice to have you back, my little sprout,” she pulled him close to her side.

“It’s good to be back,” Harry agreed.

Harry spent the week with his mom. The two of them spent some much needed time in the greenhouse together catching up with one another.

On Monday he got in touch with Alfred to begin his week at Wayne Manor. He was eager to see Dick and Alfred, and to talk with his dad. He hadn’t gotten a chance to really talk to him when he picked him up from Hogwarts. The three of them had taken a port key home, and once back in Gotham they had said their goodbyes. Harry returned home with Ivy, and Bruce went back to his manor.  

“How are you, Master Harry?” Alfred sent him a small warm smile as Harry climbed into the backseat of the car.

“I’m good, Alfred. Hogwarts was awesome,” Harry enthused, and began to tell the butler a few highlights from the second half of his school year.

The two of them caught up the entire way to the manor. Bruce and Dick had gotten caught up on their way home from some event they’d gone to. They still weren’t in the manor by the time Harry and Alfred arrived. Harry didn’t mind as it allowed him to settle in, and spend some time on his own in the greenhouse he kept at Wayne Manor. Alfred had done a pretty good job of watching over his plants while he was away.

“How did the rest of your year go?” Bruce asked as all of them sat down to dinner that evening.

“No more trolls, right?” Dick grinned.

“It was mostly uneventful,” Harry took a bite of the pasta dish Alfred had made. It was some sort of mushroom sauce that was delicious.

“Mostly uneventful?” Dick’s eyebrows waggled.

“Yup,” Harry nodded.

“That doesn’t sound too reassuring,” his father’s ice blue eyes narrowed at him.

“It’s nothing too interesting but I mean it’s still a magical school and all. So things happen that probably wouldn’t normally happen at a non-magical school. You know with the ghosts, moving staircases, and ancient magical castle. I did end up being ranked second overall in my class. Hermione barely beat me but that’s only because she actually pays attention in History of Magic,” Harry changed the subject.

“And you don’t?” his dad lifted a brow at him.

“The professor is a ghost, Dad, which sounds exciting but he is actually the most boring teacher I’ve ever had. I have to pinch myself to stay awake,” Harry lamented. 

“A boring ghost,” Dick shook his head in disbelief.

He thought about telling them about what had happened with Voldemort in the forest. But as non-magicals they couldn’t do anything about it. Harry didn’t want to worry them unnecessarily when it was a situation that was beyond their control. It was something that Harry would figure out with his mother’s help.

The rest of the week passed in what had become his normal routine at Wayne Manor. The only news Dick seemed to have from their time apart was that he had made a new friend on a trip to Central City.

“What kind of name is Wally?” Harry asked.

The two of them were in the gym. Dick had been practicing with the rings. Harry still didn’t know how the other boy did it. But he figured he’d grown up practicing those skills. It was still incredibly impressive to watch.

“What kind of name is Neville? Or Hermione?” Dick countered.

“Wizards have weird names,” Harry argued.

“That Draco Malfoy kid sounds as awful as his name,” Dick dropped from the rings to take a seat by Harry on the bench.

“Oh, he is,” Harry grumbled. “So what’s Wally like?”

“He’s pretty cool. He’s a year older than me. He talks really fast and likes to eat. A lot. But we have quite a bit in common. I met him when I went with Bruce on a business trip to Central City,” Dick answered.

“Look at us making friends,” Harry grinned.

Dick chuckled. “We’re regular socialites.”

Harry grinned back. “Want to play a game of basketball? I figure it’s been a while since I’ve kicked your butt.”

“Oh, you’re going down.”

Their rambunctious game eventually drew in Bruce, and the three of started up a game.

While they played Harry came to a realization that more than a year had passed since meeting his dad and Dick. Harry was surprisingly grateful that Batman had forced the meeting on him.

On the third week of his summer vacation, Dumbledore finally made his arrival to their island to reestablish the blood wards. It took him nearly an hour to craft them, and afterwards the old wizard looked quite exhausted.

His mom made Dumbledore some tea, and the three of them sat down in the living room to chat while Dumbledore recuperated from crafting the blood wards. Ivy took the opportunity to grill him about Voldemort. But unfortunately the headmaster hadn’t been successful in discovering Voldemort’s location. The headmaster believed Voldemort had gone off to lick his wounds in some secret and protected location after being forcibly ejected from Quirrell’s body.

Just as Dumbledore predicted the Ministry wouldn’t hear of Voldemort being back even when Dumbledore only made tentative inquiries.

“What will you do then? How can you ensure Harry’s protection if the Ministry refuses to do anything?” his mom demanded.

“I have gotten some of my old friends working on the matter. I myself will do what I can to search for Voldemort. However, until I have proof I’m afraid the Ministry won’t be inclined to believe me. The safest places for Harry will be your home and Hogwarts.”

“The wards around Hogwarts didn’t seem to stop him from slipping past you this year,” Ivy pointed out.

“No, I’m afraid not. I never considered Voldemort might be capable of possessing the body of another, or that he would be able to conceal himself using the wards in Quirrell’s turban. However, now I am prepared. I have adjusted the wards of Hogwarts accordingly,” Dumbledore promised.

“What about Ilvermorny? Surely they must have wards,” his mom questioned.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t want to go to Ilvermorny. Harry liked Hogwarts. He liked his friends and classes, and he didn’t think it would matter if he went to a different school. Voldemort was determined to come after him for unknown reasons even after Harry swore he hadn’t done anything to him. The dark wizard had still wanted him dead, and Harry couldn’t deny the feeling was sort of mutual. The dark wizard had murdered his aunt and uncle. The people who had taken him in and loved him as if he were there own child. They had died to protect him.

“They do have powerful wards. However, they are not as powerful as Hogwarts simply because Ilvermorny is nowhere close to being as ancient as Hogwarts. It simply hasn’t had the time to layer the amount of protective wards as Hogwarts has because it is a newer institution,” Dumbledore answered.

His mom frowned, clearly conflicted. “Lily always did go on about how wonderful Hogwarts was.”

“I will also be more vigilant now that I am aware Voldemort still exists on this mortal coil,” Dumbledore swore.

Ivy nodded slowly. “At the slightest hint of trouble I will bring him home.”

“I understand,” Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

“I believe Bruce was curious about the potential for wards around his own home,” Ivy changed the subject.

“Yes, he did mention it. I am still weighing what the best wards would be,” Dumbledore stroked his beard. “Of course anything we end up using won’t be as powerful as the blood wards or Hogwarts. However, I will find the most formidable wards I can.”

“I’ll let Bruce know, and I’m sure he’ll get in touch with you to set up a time to construct the wards as soon as you find them,” his mom murmured.

“I will make it a priority to make myself available to stop by,” Dumbledore said his goodbyes shortly after.

“I think this calls for a distraction, don’t you?” his mom lifted a brow at him.

“What kind of distraction?”

“Collect your sundew. I have just the thing for us to do,” Ivy smirked.

Harry grinned back.

The next night Harry was grinning down at the chaos going on below him.

He and his mom were watching from their position on top of the colossal plum colored flower his mom had developed with a bit of inspiration from the sandbox tree. Of course it only looked like a flower when its petals were closed. Much like Chloris when the petals peeled themselves away it would reveal a large mouth with serrated saw-like teeth. The flower’s stem had been augmented to have massive tendrils of sundew rippling from it along with vicious looking thorns like the sandbox tree. It had thick vines at the bottom acting as legs. From its mouth it could produce coconut sized seedpods that when dropped exploded it hundreds of needle-sharp thorns.

Harry had named her Gladys.

The plant’s tendrils were wrapping around and systematically destroying the polluting factory in front of them.

It was just what Harry needed to forget all about Voldemort.

Harry had made sure there wasn’t anyone left inside before launching the attack on the factory. His mom had given him full control of the giant flower to smash and destroy as he much as he wanted to. Harry was half way through smashing the entire building when the GCPD decided to show up. They had surrounded the area but so far had made no move to try and stop them. The police were most likely waiting for Batman and Robin to show up as stopping a giant flower was a bit out of their wheelhouse.

But his mom and he had planned for this. Harley had let them know when the Joker was going to try and release a canister of Joker Gas into City Hall while the Mayor and the other selectmen were in attendance. Batman and Robin would have their hands tied up so Harry and Ivy wouldn’t have to worry about them coming after them.

Harry was free to enjoy himself.

It had been ages since he’d been out as Deadly Nightshade, and Harry had missed it. He had been too wrapped up with magic and Hogwarts. Harry had forgotten just how much fun it could be.

They finished demolishing the factory without any incident. The police made a halfhearted attempt to stop them a couple of times. But they couldn’t exactly stop a fifty-foot flower with vines that were covered in a sticky sap, thorns, and exploding thorn pods without taking extreme measures. The GCPD simply didn’t have the capabilities or resources to do such a thing.

Their rampage went unhindered, and they were able to make it safely home without running into the Dynamic Duo.

Thus began a series of attacks on the various factories within Gotham with Gladys’s help. Harry planned and enacted three different raids as summer went on. Batman and his sidekick surprisingly didn’t show up to any of them. The raids reminded him of what he enjoyed about being Deadly Nightshade. It made him remember what he loved so much about Gotham.

He was surprised that none of the residents of Wayne Manor brought up his nightly activities. The events that Harry and his mom had gotten up to had all been all over the news so they had to know about it. But his dad, Dick, and Alfred acted like they weren’t even happening. It was a bit of relief but also left Harry feeling a bit anxious. He knew the evitable discussion would lead to a fight, and Harry almost just wanted to get it all over with.

How could the discussion not lead to a fight? His dad couldn’t exactly be thrilled that his son was running around as a villain, destroying parts of Gotham. Bruce couldn’t possibly want him to continue doing what he was doing. But Harry wouldn’t stop, and he wasn’t sure what that would do his and his father’s relationship.

 

///

 

“Hey, B.”

Batman didn’t deign to give the lean man in the full red body suit a response, and simply chose to glare at the Flash over his shoulder instead. He was currently in the monitor room in the Watchtower. The Dark Knight had come for a meeting with the other founders of the Justice League. They held them periodically to check in with one another and apprise one another on what was going on in their separate corners of the world.

They were waiting on Clark who was late since he’d stopped to help out with a flood on his way to the Watchtower. Batman had decided to be productive while they waited, and had set himself up in front of the multitude of monitors to observe the current events.

“I’m really glad that the boys have been able to spend some time with each other, and that they get along so well. It’s been really good for Wally. I think Wally really needed someone his age he could relate to about all of this. I’ve been able to help him learn how to control his powers but Robin’s been able to teach Wally a lot of things I never even thought to tell him about,” Barry continued not recognizing that Gotham’s dark protector wanted to be left alone at the moment.

“Kid Flash has a lot to learn,” Batman stated.

The new Kid Flash was reckless, and had no idea what he was doing. He knew Dick would be a good influence on the older boy, and perhaps keep the other boy from making a serious mistake. 

“Right, yeah I know,” Barry awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Suddenly an alert had Batman’s full attention returning to the monitors. It was the alert for Gotham. He nearly sighed aloud when he saw it was Ivy and Harry again. They were once more dismantling another of Gotham’s factories. It was the fourth one this month, and it was really becoming a problem.

Once more he was uncharacteristically uncertain how to proceed when it came to matters of his son. He couldn’t decide on what to do about this sudden string of attacks the two of them had been carrying out. Batman had put off talking to Harry about his villainous activities while his son was attending Hogwarts. The Cape Crusader had yet to approach his son now that it was summer. He always seemed to find some excuse as to why he couldn’t do it.

The Dark Knight had been lucky so far that other, more pressing incidents have needed his attention while Ivy and Harry were out demolishing factories. Batman hasn’t had to go out to fight his own son just yet. However, if they kept this up it was only a matter of time before he did eventually have to confront them. The only thing they had going for them was that so far no one had been hurt. Harry had been careful not to attack when the factories were occupied. His son cared about other people, and that gave the Cape Crusader hope that he would be able to turn Harry from the path he was currently on.

Barry whistled at the path of destruction Ivy and Nightshade were causing to downtown Gotham. “Poison Ivy and her kid are really going all out this summer, huh B? That must be pain.”

“Hmm,” Batman grunted. The Flash had no idea.

“You gonna go take care of that?” the Flash questioned with a frown when the Dark Knight didn’t immediately set off to deal with the terror destroying his beloved city like he normally would.

“I don’t need you to tell me what to do with my city,” Batman growled at the other hero.

Barry held up his hands in surrender. “Whoa, right, sorry. I’ll leave you to it then.” Then lower under his breath he muttered. “Geez, what’s crawled under his cowl? He’s crankier than usual.”

Batman wanted to snap that Barry would be too if it was his son that was rampaging through his city on a giant carnivorous plant. But he didn’t. The Cape Crusader was well aware of his ever-worsening problem. He couldn’t hide from the truth for much longer. Batman couldn’t avoid confronting his son forever.

He watched his son and Ivy attack the building they had chosen as their most recent target. There weren’t any other more pressing incidents keeping him from going to confront his son and Ivy. There was no reason not to go after them this time. Unfortunately, Barry was right he should take care of this.

Not allowing himself to second guess the decision he turned and headed for the Zeta Beam Portal. He returned to Gotham, and climbed into the Batmobile almost hoping the attack would be over by the time he arrived.

Dick was in Central City with Wally so he didn’t need to worry about the boy asking to come along with him. Batman had made sure to press the need for Dick to keep his distance from Harry when out as Robin. He was certain that Harry would make the connection between Dick and Robin’s voice now that Harry had spent a significant amount of time with his ward in his civilian identity.

Batman pulled up the Batmobile a few feet from the massive plant Harry was wielding. He shot a grappling hook to the nearest building in order to put himself level with where Harry and Ivy stood atop their giant flower.

“Batman, so lovely of you to drop by,” Ivy was the first to greet him.

She subtly shifted to put herself between him and Harry. Ivy was a lot of things but he had to admit she loved their son fiercely even if Batman didn’t approve of some of her parenting decisions. Batman had noticed she had become a bit less aggressive in the previous years. She had stopped causing needless deaths, and now he knew this was because of Harry.

“Ivy, Nightshade, this stops now,” Batman growled.

“I don’t think so,” Harry responded.

The Dark Knight’s quick reflexes were the only things that saved him when Harry sent a volley of exploding seedpods towards him. Batman had seen the recordings of their attacks. The Dark Knight was well aware of what happened when the seedpods struck something. He deftly dodged the onslaught by leaping and swinging to the surrounding buildings. For even if he dodged the seedpod they would inevitably strike something above or below him causing a volley of thorns to shoot out.

Batman was also aware that the giant plant could only produce so many seedpods at one time before it needed to pause and replenish itself. Eventually the plant ran out, and the Cape Crusader was able to pause on a nearby roof to catch his breath and prepare for his next move.

“Not bad, Batman. It certainly was a nice show. But Gladys has more tricks up her sleeves,” Harry, Nightshade Batman corrected himself, grinned.

The green skinned boy raised his hand, and the colossal tendrils rushed to follow his command. They shot up to slam into the building The Dark Knight was standing on. Batman swung onto the roof of another nearby building just as the one behind him collapsed into itself from the force of the blow Harry had exerted on it.

He clung to the side of the building, and turned to glance back at Harry who was watching him with sharp green eyes. It was difficult to see this side of his son now that Batman was aware Harry was in fact his son.

Nightshade was cunning, and if the Dark Knight didn’t step in soon his son would some day be a deadly opponent.

Ivy was whispering into Harry’s ear, and their son’s smile turned into a frown of disappointment. But Harry nodded to whatever Ivy had said to him. Batman was able to infer that Ivy wanted them to leave now. Ivy wouldn’t want to risk the Dark Knight taking in her son. In every confrontation she had made it clear she would do anything to keep Harry from being arrested and imprisoned.

Batman would do what he could to let his son escape without actually making it look like he was letting them go. So far he had kept his distance, and not launched an attack of his own. However, even though he wouldn’t arrest his son he did want to take this opportunity to destroy the giant flower to keep Harry from continuing on his path of destruction.

They made it surprisingly easy for him to do just that. Harry sent the colossal flower after him while Ivy and Harry abandoned it in order to escape. Batman let them go. He turned his attention to dismantling the giant plant they had left behind.

Fifteen minutes later and covered in plant goo he had successfully blown up the flower. Hopefully, that would keep Harry from going out until he had a chance to speak to his son. Batman knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. He had to sit down and have a conversation with his son before the end of the summer.

///

Lucius Malfoy had just sat down to enjoy a glass of fire whiskey. He’d had a long day at the Ministry. They’d had a session of the Wizengamot and instead of doing anything productive everyone simply blathered on about Harry Potter being a muggleborn.

Frankly, Lucius was sick of hearing about the mudblood. He knew he wasn’t the only one. Lucius had spoken with his likeminded colleagues. Thoros Nott, Thorfinn Rowle, and Loren Avery were just a few acquaintances he had spoken to about the issue recently. It was a disgrace. It had been bad enough when the Dark Lord had been defeated by a halfblood. Now, to discover the boy was a mudblood?

Although, Lucius did find it curious that the boy had been sorted into Slytherin, and was a model student.

The first sip burned a bit, however, it was well worth it. Lucius went to take a second sip when the shadows in the corner of his office stirred.

A sibilant voice hissed his name. “Luciusssss.”

A shiver of ice slipped down his spine. The blonde wizard knew that voice. It haunted his dreams.

“My Lord?” Lucius was pleased to hear that his voice didn’t tremble. He peered into the shadows, trying to make out a figure in the darkness. However, Lucius was unsuccessful in discerning any shape just writhing shadows. “Is that really you, my Lord?”

“Yes, Lucius, it is I. I am alive, and I have need of your service. Do you still serve me, Luciusssss?” the voice crooned, the darkness churning.

Lucius thought he caught a flash of scarlet eyes in the black mass.

“Of course, my Lord,” Lucius answered, fearful of what might happen should he give a negative response.

His mind was in chaos. Lucius couldn’t believe the Dark Lord was alive after all of these years. His Lord appeared formless. How had he survived? How was the Dark Lord surviving now without a body? Lucius could come up with any answers at the present moment.

“Good, then you have a chance of redeeming yourself for not searching for me. For doubting that I could not survive. You should have known better. I would never be defeated by a halfblood infant.”

“Mudblood,” Lucius corrected without thinking. It had been so frequently discussed in the last couple of days that it just slipped out.

“What!?” the Dark Lord snarled.

Lucius froze in terror.

The darkness seemed to grow and Lucius’s dark mark burned.

Lucius quickly explained what had recently been uncovered about the so-called Boy-Who-Lived.

“This changes several of my plans, Lucius. Gather those still loyal to Lord Voldemort. Invite them to a meeting,” the Dark Lord commanded.

“Yes, right away, my Lord,” Lucius quickly agreed, climbing to his feet. His glass of fire whiskey was long forgotten. 

“Oh, and Lucius?”

Lucius paused waiting expectantly for further instructions.

“Do you still have the black book I gave you?”

Slowly, Lucius nodded.


End file.
